The Act of a True Friend
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris finds his old diary and reads it out a loud to his friends and his brother. But some history repeats as Martin shows his deadly secret. Will a true best friend help the Wild Kratts get back together? Will Chris' past be erased? Cult practices, deadly comments, horrifying pasts,
1. Chapter 1

It was a new day. A bright one indeed. Chris woke up to see his mother looking over him, brushing his brown hair aside, and speaking softly to him. Chris didn't want his mother to leave him, but he had to get up, today was going to be a big day.

"Linda, I'll help Chris. You'll get the picnic stuff ready."

Chris beamed as he sat up. Today was the day. William took Chris from his small crib bed and the small child yawned like a wild cat after a nap.

Chris saw Martin come running into his bedroom, "Dad! Can I bring my sling?"

"No, Martin. Not with your baby brother and sister and baby Corvandos running around."

Martin rolled his eyes, "Babies always ruin everything."

Chris was put on the floor and William dealt with Martin at the door. Chris picked up his blanket from the floor and covered himself with it and started giggling.

"Oh, Christopher. Now is not a good time to play around," Said William as he lifted the blanket. Chris cried out with excitement. William touched Chris' nose, "You are so lucky you made it pass babyhood."

Chris fell over and kicked his legs at his father. William picked Chris up and took him to his sister's bedroom. Though he was her twin brother, they were born on different days. Chris was supposedly sick as a baby and taken out by C-section while Wilma Applay Kratt was born several days later.

Chris was placed in a baby playpen. He started to cry out once more, but William raised his forefinger and said, "Stop it, Chris. You need to learn to stop crying when you are put down."

Chris turned and started at the baby toys. He kicked one and fell over. William picked Chris from the pen and said, "You're not going to get into a fuss today. I am much too busy."

Chris was taken to his mother in the kitchen. William locked him in his high chair, where Chris squirmed to bring him freedom, Linda cried, "Christopher William Kratt! Sit still."

Chris didn't know to say anything. Each month, the doctors told the parents more bad news, but Chris seemed to override the fake news. Chris was a three-year-old and should have learned to talk by now...

Applay was talking like crazy when she was put on the floor. She kept rambling on about something that you don't understand. Chris felt neglected and started to cry without making a sound.

Linda noticed Chris was getting too quiet and went to see him. His breakfast wasn't touched and immediately she saw the child's tears, "Christopher, darling." She toook the baby and cradled him in her arms, Chris pushed away and cried out.

William said, "Now what?"

"William, he's just upset... We haven't been paying any attention to him since the last report."

William looked at his young son who just wanted to be left alone in his separate pen. Applay came running over and began to climb, until Chris threw a toy at her.

"Hey -"

"William..."

William turned to see his wife staring at him. Linda said, "Why don't you go check on Willy? I'm sure Christopher just wants no one to mess with him."

The afternoon came quick. Chris was hungry and didn't want anything. When Martin offered his cookie, the toddler was so strict he refused it.

Linda prepared the car and buckled Martin in the back-back seat. She buckled Applay (her nickname in the family) in her carseat in front of Martin. She went into the house to get Chris, who still didn't want to go anywhere.

"Come on, sweetie. We're going to the playground."

Chris pushed his mother's hands away and started to cry without sound. Linda got so worried, she picked up her son and cradled him and hurried to the car. She quickly buckled him in his seat and lastly, William got Willy into his seat and the parents got into theirs. All along, Chris had shushed up. He wanted his blanket. He started to kick and scream, Linda said, "Martin... Pass him his bottle."

"I did, Mom... But he won't take it."

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT, SHUT UP!"

"William!"

Immediately, Chris shushed up. He knew his name. All his thoughts were trapped in his head. He wanted to talk to say he wanted his blanket, but he couldn't.

As soon as the car was parked, Martin unbuckled and stepped up, Linda quickly said, "Easy, Martin."

"But Michael's here, Mom!"

"I am sure MJ can wait a bit."

William let the baby go and held on for a while. He asked, "You need help with Fusser?"

"William... The boy has been sick. I got them."

William took Martin over to see the Corvando family. Linda unbuckled Applay and let her run to her father. She took a deep breath, it was time to unbuckle Chris. Chris was super quiet. When she unbuckled him, he didn't seem to stir. She grew scared and picked Chris up to her breasts and Chris immediately reacted, he didn't want to go outside, but as long as his mother held him, he would be happy.

Chris watched his mother roll the door shut. The loud sham made him cry out. Linda walked over to the picnic sight. William smiled, "I'll get the basket, dear."

Linda nodded and looked up to see Martin and Michael Jr. playing with each other. She saw the Laura Corvando playing with Applay. She sat on the chair and saw her dear friend Mary, looking over at her daughter and son. Her three-year-old daughter Aviva was under the table playing with her dolly. Mary's two month old was asleep in her baby carrier next to the mother.

Chris saw Aviva playing with her dolly. He looked away to see his father coming with the basket. Chris looked over to see Aviva, but she was gone.

"Boo!"

Chris cried out. Linda couldn't control Chris. Mary cried out, "Aviva Corvando! Behave yourself!"

"I am playing with the baby!"

Chris started to kick, Linda said, "Chris... It's okay. She won't hurt you. Chris looked at her and frowned. The girl was pretty in her play dress, but too playful for Chris to stand up.

Michael Sr. said, "Has he said anything yet?"

Linda sighed, "No... The doctors keep promising these bad news. I'm afraid Chris will never see adult life."

Linda rested her son on the ground. Chris started to cry and held on to his mother's shirt. William took Chris by the collar of his shirt and with his other hand slowly took Chris' hands from off of his mother. Chris fell to the grass. William lifted his son, "Go play with your brother..."

Chris turned away, wanting the comforts of his mother, but William kept pushing him, finally Chris sat on the dirt and froze there. William shook his head, "Then, you're getting the scooter, where you won't be able to move."

Mary said, "Is he that stubborn?"

"Chris or William?"

"Christopher, of course. The boy is so... Stubborn."

"I can't put my finger on it. He knows the chair is his punishment and he acts like it's his only place... I hope he's not going to be one of those boys that makes his mother cry..."

Mary lay her hand on Linda's, "I am sure Chris will recover from whatever he's got. He's still young."

William brought the scooter over and set it up, "You asked for it, Chris."

Chris lifted his arms as his father came over. The parents were shocked of such free will. William buckled him into the chair and locked the scooter so Chris' kicking won't make him fall over.

Chris sat on his chair, calm and alone, just he wanted... Until Aviva came over. The Corvando parents and his own parents were too busy talking and falling for their children's silly acts.

Aviva waved her dolly in Chris' face. Chris grew so angry he took the doll from the girl and threw it someplace else. The little girl, so eager to play, ran and fetched the dolly and waved it again. Chris wanted her to go, so he took the dolly and held on to it.

Aviva started to feel annoyed. She wanted her doll back. She started to cry. But instead of screaming, she climbed unto the carriage, making Chris scared, that he started to kick...

Then, the unspeakable happened. Chris and Aviva were tucking with the dolly. One was tied down, and the other one had a chance to escape the scene. Once Aviva pulled the doll, she pulled too hard, tipping the carriage over.

Linda screamed as William ran to see if Chris was okay. Harmed, but quiet, Chris sat there stunned by his fall. William unbuckled him from the seat and carried him to the picnic table. Seconds later, Martin was at his parent's ankles, "Is he okay?"

William was holding Chris up to him. Chris didn't utter one cry. He didn't want his father or mother or anyone. Michael finally said, "He'll be fine, Martin. Go play. Lunch is in a few minutes," After Martin ran off, he said, "Is he okay?"

William shook his head, "He hasn't moved since... I don't think he wants anyone around him. Your daughter was only wanting to play, but it looked like he didn't want to be messed with."

Chris was still stunned for a while. All he saw was a blurry effect of everything, finally, he felt normal and started to scream. William stood up and went to the van to find the aid, thinking Chris must have broken something.

Michael followed his old friend to the van. Chris was terrified when William set him down. When Chris saw that his feet didn't touch the ground, he screamed, trying to reach his father. William took Chris into his arms and said to Michael, "See if you can find whatever is hurting him."

"William... I think that fall injuried... not only his body, but his thoughts. He took one look at your shoes and started crying..."

"Lunch time!"

William shut the van. Chris jumped at the sound. He saw the ground and hid his face in his father's shirt. William was terrified as he got closer to the table. Linda took Chris and sat him on the long board. He saw the long down ground and pulled his legs up and fell over again...

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"

This time Chris was upset. He felt something in his break. He couldn't move. William said, "Michael... Watch the children for me and Linda... I think... I think he hurt himself this time... I swear I think I heard something snap."

Linda was scared, "William, go. I'll stay with Willy and the children."

William nod once and went to the car. Since he didn't want to fight with the car seats, he pull Chris in Applay's car seat, though it was pink with white unicorns on it. William got into the car and drove off as quickly as he could.

Chris was quiet for a while. William kept glancing at the mirror to see if Chris was still okay. Chris didn't see the floor, so he felt okay. But William noticed the boy was tucking at the fabric of the car seat. He quickly pulled into the driveway at home, after finding out Chris' need, and opened the windows and ran into the house. Chris was quiet. He pulled apart a few strings of the fabric and began to pull...

The van door opened and William quickly snipped the threads, "Oh, no you're not. Here."

Chris saw his green blanket and took it from his father. William felt relieved to see both the boys' arms were able to move properly. Chris pulled up one leg to hug the balnekt closer to him. William rubbed the baby soft skin, and finding nothing bad, decided to go back to the park.

"William?"

"He's fine... It must have been a bump. He's calmed down since I got his blanket."

William put Chris on the ground. Chris stood there, confused and held his blanket closer. When he saw Aviva searching through the sandy pile, he looked at his mother, who was talking to Mary. His father was playing with something in his hands. Chris decided to check it out.

Aviva saw the blanket that Chris was holding and pointed, "I lost Dolly!"

Chris looked here and there. He saw the dolly under his baby carriage. He was terrified of it but got the nerve to save the dolly from sudden death, not like it was going to die in the first place. Aviva saw him pull the doll from under the carriage. She got up and took the dolly and hugged it, "Dolly!"

Chris bundled his blanket in his arms, feeling uncomfortable. Aviva touched his arm, "My Dolly yours!"

Chris made a face, this girl made no sense! She was crying for her dolly and now she was giving it to him. He hugged his blanket as she laughed in her girly voice, "You talk too?"

Chris shook his head. The girl shushed up, "You no talk?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and sat at the wheels of the carriage. He felt tired... Finally he cried out a bit and his father came running, "What did you do now?"

Aviva saved him from punishment, "Baby tired!"

William smiled, he got down on one knee and said, "You think Chris is tired?"

Aviva nodded, "He really tired."

William looked at his half-fallen asleep son. Chris jerked his sudden movements as William picked him up and wrapped in the baby carriage and buckled it safe close to him and Linda. Chris held on to his blanket and slept soundly in it. William checked on Chris once in a while to see if he was okay. Sometimes, even Aviva would climb in between Linda and William to see if he was asleep. A couple times she would scream, "He's eating his fingers, Mom!"

William only laughed, "That boy, he loves to suck his thumb. It's always his left hand."

Michael shushed his daughter, "You be quiet. He just fell asleep."

But Chris heard the girl and looked at her... Then suddenly. a scream rang out. Chris bolted, crying for his mother. Linda held on to the carriage, "WILMA! WILMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The men were running in two different directions. Out of the forest came Martin and Michael. They were panting. Both mothers took their boys in and demanded what had happened.

Martin said, "A creepy man came up and was going to grab us. I didn't know Applay was with us, mother! He took her!"

But William was already on with the police. They came in split seconds and searched the forests. Michael said, "Chris! He's been left alone! Aviva!"

Sure enough, both the toddlers WEREN'T in or near the carriage. The police officers searched the park to find Chris and Aviva hidden behind the family van, scared and shaking to death.

"It's okay. Your son and your daughter are at the tan van over there, hiding. Smart, though we could still see them."

The parents took a deep breath while one officer picked up the children and brought them over. William cried out, "When did you ever climb out of the baby carriage?!"

"William, stop... We lost our daughter..."

The police officer said, "We'll send the AMBER alert. Young man," He knelt towards Martin, "Can you describe the man?"

"I can't... he was wearing a mask. But he had one a checkered white and red shirt. He had faded out blue jeans on and big heavy looking brown boots..."

"What was the color of the mask?"

"Black... It was some pullover, I guess. Like a winter hat pulled over your head and the eye and mouth holes were cut out."

The police officer stood up, "It'll be hard. But we'll try to find her."

Linda was crying. Chris managed to walk behind Martin and hold on to his arm. Martin looked at Chris, "Will he grab my little brother?"

"He might," Answered the officer, "You have to promise your parents to take good care of your brother, young man. He needs you."

Chris wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak. Linda picked up her baby son, Willy from the carrier and said, "William... I want to go home."

Chris was scared of going home. William took Chris and Martin's hands and led them to the van. Chris waited for his turn as William helped Martin. Chris turned to see Aviva crying. She again had lost her dolly, but because of the shock they had to get out. Without his parents knowing, he handed his blanket to the girl.

Aviva took the blanket and hugged it. Chris was scared, William picked him up from behind. But he saw the blanket in Aviva's arms and said, "Can I see that?"

Aviva pulled away, "Chris gave it to me!"

William looked at Chris. Fear still tickled his eyes. He said, "Okay. You take good care of that..." Then, he buckled Chris in his seat and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to give you something better for your kindness."

Chris didn't care. He was scared to see his sister's chair vacant. He looked at Martin, who had a cookie in his hand. He was shaking as the car drove out of the park. Chris looked at the park for the last the final time...

A week later, Applay was still missed. Chris was beginning to show signs of improvement. William indeed did get Chris something special with a new green blanket for Chris to snuggle in. Chris unwrapped the blanket to wrap himself in to see a box full of wild animal figures. Chris cried out with excitement and fought with the box. William sat on the floor and opened the end and poured them on the floor. Soon Chris was about playing with his animals.

One morning, William went to work as usual. Linda kissed her husband and went on to clean the house. Willy was asleep when Linda noticed, the baby needed more formula before his next meal. She looked at Chris, who was asleep with his blanket wrapped him and all his animals scattered from very direction all because a little lion was in his hand with its jaws wide open.

Linda ran out of the house as quietly as she could and told her neighbour, "I need to get formula. Watch my house. Christopher is asleep in the living room and Willy is asleep in his crib. I will be back in a couple minutes. I got a taxi."

"Sure... I got a lot to do, but I'll watch the house."

"Thanks..."

Chris woke up minutes later. He noticed his mother was gone. He stood up and handled his blanket. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the bedroom to see if he saw his mother.

As he left the bedroom, he heard a door sham. He grew excited, and ran towards the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and didn't see his mother. He went into the living room to see a strange person at the fireplace, making a fire. Chris gasped and hid behind the chair. The person stood up with full flame of fire and picked up a burning piece of wood on one end and turned. Chris ran upstairs, terrified. he shammed his parent's bedroom door shut and ran to his baby brother, who was now crying.

"Come out, little guy. I see your parents abaddoned you."

Chris saw boxes his size. He dropped his blanket and tried to push one to the door. Since he couldn't he saw his father's nightstand and pushed it nice and easy to the door, holding it would hold.

But the knob turned. Chris picked up his blanket, defenseless, wondering where his mother was. The door opened, tipping the stand over and breaking a lamp. A strange masked person came into the room. Chris' eyes peered out of his face. He climbed to his baby brother and wanted to pick him up.

"You little rascal. Come to me to save all this trouble."

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

The man turned away. Chris knew that it was Mrs. Reed. She loved the family. The man threw the torch on the carpet and ran into the bedroom, Chris screamed and jumped. The man took the baby and jumped out of the bedroom window and ran away.

Chris was trapped in the bedroom.

"Chris! Christopher! Come downstairs! There's fire down here!"

Chris was crying. The flames roared at him.

"Christopher! No!"

The flames rushed at Chris. Chris saw the flames lick up his blanket. He ran to the window and climbed over. The man was on the ground, waiting, "Yeah! Come on down! I'll catch you!"

"Chris! Don't! He'll hurt you!"

Chris was man ran away once the police came. Many of them chased the man and the rest ran in with the firefighters to get Chris to safety. But it was too late... The stairs were too dangerous to walk up.

The firetruck with the ladder came unto the window. Chris was sitting at the window, watching the flames lick up the bed to ashes. Chris grew so scared, he fell out off the window and was falling from the two story house.

A police officer ran in and caught the terrified boy. Linda came running up, "My boy! My baby is in there!"

Mrs. Reed said, "That awful old man! He ran off with your baby! I tried to stop him from getting into the house, but he pushed me over! he set the house on fire!"

Linda took Chris into her arms and shielded him. Chris was crying loudly now. Minutes later, The Corvando parents came by and took Linda and Chris to their house. Chris was still crying from his burns. Mary washed the toddler while Linda went to see if the house had fire insurance. Aviva was happy to see Chris in her house... But his crying made her back off.

Mary took out the aid for burns and rubbed aloe on Chris' burns and wrapped them in the bandages. Minutes later, Michael and William came through the door. William ran to his son, "Oh Christopher! You're still with us!"

Aviva didn't understand why everyone was paying attention to him. Chris was crying and holding his father. He was crying so much, he was able to say for the first time, "Daddy..."

William heard Chris and hugged him tighter, "Daddy's here... Daddy's right here."

"I'm - I am scared..."

"It's okay..."

"William! William..."

William turned to see Linda, crying. She said, "The house wasn't insured... We lost Wilma and Willy!"

William grew angry, "We have to move out."

Michael said, "You can stay with us."

"No, we have move out of the city. Chris and Martin's lives are at stake. I got two boys left. My daughter could be dead... My son could be getting killed. I'm sorry, Michael... But I hope we're see each other in the future."

"What about Martin and Michael?"

"You have to adopt him. Change him the best you can to protect him. Someone hates our family... Chris is in big danger... Just make sure Martin's last name is Kratt on all legal documents, just use Corvando on regular documents."

Michael sighed, "Where are you moving?"

"Far far away."

Chris was rubbing his sore arms when Aviva came up to him. In her arms was another dolly. Her mother made those dollies and sold most of them as a hobby. Aviva held one of those dolls. Chris was so sore with his wounds, that the girl, as kind as she was, cuddled closer to him and rest the doll on his sore arm. The girl lay on Chris' lap and fell asleep. Chris thought best to sleep off the pain while his parents talked. He rested arched over, so the girl's head is still on his lap, but his head was resting on her side, he fell asleep like a puppy up against its sibling.

Chris woke up in the middle of the night. Linda was crying. William was coming into the house. Chris sat up and Aviva woke up from her sleep. Something was wrong... There was a nasty cut on his bandaged arm. He started to cry. Michael looked over the playpen, "It's okay...'

Mary was crying with Linda. William finally came over and picked Chris up from the crib, "Linda... We gotta go."

Linda stood up and held her friend and hugged Mary. Martin came out of his bedroom, "Mom? Dad? Will I ever see you again?"

"You will, Martin. Chris' life is at stake. That guy is not messing with you... Take him, Michael."

Michael nodded.

William took his wife's hand and stepped out of the house. Aviva was at the heels. She cried out and moved from her parents. Mary cried out for her daughter. William turned and quickly put Chris down to say good bye. Linda couldn't watch.

Aviva pulled from behind her the blanket. Chris shook his head, "You have it."

Aviva started to cry. She pulled out the doll, "You have it."

Chris felt a strong bond between her and him. He started to cry with her looking at him. He turned and hid his face on his father's pantleg. William picked Chris up and put him in the van. The baby carriers were removed, only Chris' remained. William buckled Chris up and turned to shake Michael's hand. Martin came into the van and hugged his brother, "I'll miss you little brother... When you learn to write, you have to write me letters too! I will never forget you..."

William sighed, "Okay... Once he learns, we'll make sure to tell you, son."

"Oh, father," Answered Martin, "Can we talk on the phone?"

"Not too much... I'm still scared."

"Okay..."

Linda reached down to hug her eldest son. Chris turned away. The dolly which looked much like Aviva stared at him in the face. He dropped it in the van and forgot about it.

William jumped in the van after shutting all the doors. He locked the doors and turned the van on and drove off without a another good bye. Chris watched the Corvando family and his brother waved. Some waved, because they were drying their tears. All because of a guy who wouldn't stop kidnapping the Kratt family.

Days later, William bought a house and told Linda. Chris was having a fourth birthday soon and he was beginning to talk more often, but not too much.

"Linda, I have bought us a house. It is in the midst of a forest in the middle of Kansas."

"Would it be safe for our son?"

"I am sure. He loves the water, so it has a pretty good lake. Lots of trees to hide behind if anything bad happens. I am sure he would love it."

Linda sighed, "Okay..."

"Besides, it is furnished. So we don't have to worry about furniture."

"Fine... When are we leaving?"

"First thing in the morning."

Chris woke up the next morning with his father shaking him gently. Chris sat up and was taken out of the hotel bed and buckled in the car. He brought Linda with him and locked the car to keep Chris safe.

Chris looked out the dark window and saw someone sneaking around. He slowly covered himself with a new green blanket so he wouldn't be seen. The person looked over and ran to the VAN! Chris froze as the face looked into the van and started to shake the van. This man was very strong to shake everything. Chris was screaming the man to stop it... Luckily someone screamed, "Hey! Leave this van alone!"

When the parents came outside, they were screaming as the man ran from the van. William ran to the window to see Chris sprawled on the floor with the car buckle seat still buckled on his seat. He unlocked the car and took his son out, "We have to get a different car..."

"William..."

"Just grab the baby carrier..."

Linda got the carrier and William went back into the office and took them what happened and called a taxi. The taxi came and brought the family to dealership, which was opened early and the man was kind enough to give the family a small but family car. William got the car registered that morning and soon the family was heading off to Kansas. Chris wanted the dolly, but remembered he had tossed it in van. He felt so careless.

It was a couple days until the short-changed family reached their new home. Chris was unbuckled and Linda let him explore the new place. He went to the backyard to the lake and there saw his own refection. In the distance, he looked up to see a strong hart standing there, looking right at him.

Chris smiled at the hart and the hart seemed to smile back. Chris turned to his mother, "Look, Mom! A huge Hart!"

"Yes, honey. He is indeed a strong one. If only you knew such protective skills. You could sure use them."

Linda went into the house to check around. The hart came closer to Chris. Chris stood scared, but the hart proved to be friendly. He waved his antlers at Chris. Chris reached up and touched the antlers, "Wow..."

The hart pushed Chris over. Chris laughed and already had a new friend. He stood up and rested his hands on the ground and roared silly. The deer stood taller and waved his antlers in the air. Chris wanted someone to play with and head butt into hart. Chris felt the fur of the hart and rubbed up against him. The hart lay down and talked in his language. Chris listened with curiousity, "What are you saying?"

The hart continues to make his sound. Chris wanted to play and head butt into the hart's belly, which didn't really hurt. The hart stood up as Chris charged and he fell into the ankle deep water. Chris shook like an animal and looked up at his playmate.

The hart came closer and rubbed up to Chris in a loving manner. Chris watched him walk away, looking at him. Chris ran up to the patio, "Mother? Can I follow the hart?!"

"Honey, it's not safe... He's scared of you."

"No, Mother! He let me play with him!"

"He what?"

Chris ran up to the hart and head butt in his side again. This time the hart watched the boy recover from his weak aim and made asound as if he wanted Chris to follow him. Linda was so unsure, but said, "Just be careful, Chris."

"Thanks, Mom! I will!"

Chris chased after the walking hart. The hart watched Chris with all the joy he had. He stopped and drank from the brook. Chris watched him drink and continued to follow him once he finished.

"Can I name you Harter? I can only think of that..."

Harter turned and nod his head once. Chris couldn't believe the deer could actually understand him. Chris followed the hart to an open field. Chris has never seen such beautiful wild flowers in his life.

"I could live out here forever!"

Harter smiled as the boy playfully skipped in the wilderness. Harter made a sound and held Chris to the top of the forest world. Chris stared at the wilderness, "This is all my Dad's property. Wow!"

Harter arched his body to show that he ruled the forest. Chris wanted to play allow, so he arched himself like Harter. Harter smiled at Chris and lay on the rock and made some sounds. Chris wanted to have fun so he tried to make the sounds of the Hart. In a few minutes, Chris gasped when Harter made a sound, "So you like this place?"

"Wait... You can talk? Like me?"

"I can only talk to those who have the gift of understand us animals, like you. You have been gifted by the Great Eagle of Life."

"Who's that?"

"He always fly by every sunset. He will come to see you and grant you the power of what you have been granted."

Chris smiled, "I want to stay... But mother will be worried about me."

"Go ahead and be with your mother. Remember, Sascar will be coming by sunset."

Chris smiled and turned away... But the paths were dangerous. He turned to Harter, "I can't... I'm scared."

Harter knelt down, "Climb unto my back. You can ride me to your house."

Chris rode the Hart's soft back back down to the house. There on the patio was William and Linda looking up from their normal activities to see a strong hart carrying their son out of the forest. Harter rested on the ground, and Chris got down on solid ground. The child was very tired, so Harter lightly pushed the child to his father, who took him immediately into the house for bed.

Chris woke up to the sound of an eagle's screeching. He ran down the stairs to the back door. His father and mother was looking at the eagle land on the dead tree nearby. The sun was setting, and Chris knew it had to be the eagle. So he ran outside to the bald eagle, who was perked proud on the tree.

Chris saw the eagle and stopped. The bald eagle said, "Ah! The son that was to be born!"

"I can understand you?"

"Sure. The chosen wil always be favoured among the animals. The chosen human will never be favoured among his own kind."

Chris started to become confused, "What about mother and father, and my brother?"

"Well... That's another story. You are much too young to understand what I just say. Apart of what I have heard, it appears to be that you will become the wild man of the forests of Kansas."

"A wild man," Beamed Chris. His eyes were literally shining the stars of that evening.

Sascar lifted his wings, "A strong wild man. I see much happening to you in the futu - I see a damsel... One who will take you from here. A man will take you away from the forests, causing your parents to fear of your abscene. The damsel, she doesn't take you from the forests, but take the fear of mankind out of you."

Chris was super scared again, "When?"

"The time is but far. You are only young. You will understand when the time does come."

Chris looked at his parents, who just stared at him. He looked at Sascar, "I'll take it..."

Sascar winged his flight and said, "So shall you be."

Chris watched the bird fly away. He has to be the wild man for one, he wants to protect his family and two he was protect himself from the jaws of man. He looked at his mother and said, "I'll be fine mother. I have a lot to learn, but starting tomorrow, I'll be learning to be a wild man.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall had begun in the new home of the Wild Kratts. Chris just had his fourth birthday not too long ago and already was already for more of life.

Chris went outside on Saturday to play around. His family had gotten over the loss of Wilma and Willy, though their was still scars. Chris balanced himself on a dead fallen tree up to the top of the hill...

When he reached the top, he expected to see the herd of deer grazing in the field below. But Chris gasped. Out on the field were men, tall men with big sticks! And Harter was in between them all. Chris saw his friend is grave danger and rushed down to save him, "Harter!"

Harter, in the midst of the men, looked over to see Chris coming. With his deer sounds, he told Chris to get away. The men turned to see the human boy looking at them. One man picked up the pace to dive in to catch the boy.

Chris turned back and ran up the hill to safety. He was still knew to the wilderness. The thought still triggered Chris to run from the scary man. Chris leaped over the dead trees and ran past high trees. He had to keep running, but his pace was slowing down. The man was gaining on Chris.

Suddenly, Chris heard the wild moans. He turned as he ran to see Harter dashing in and pushing the rushing man from Chris' path. Chris stopped and took hold of the still rushing hart and climbed on, "You saved me, Harter!"

Harter smiled and still ran from the men. He ran to the rock ledge and picked up the pace. Chris got so frightened, "Harter... What are you doing?!"

Harter galloped unto the rock and took a finishing leap at the edge. The men stopped at the edge and watched with shock as the deer flew into the air downwards unto another ledge.

One man cursed, "Aren't you going to kill him?" And he lifted his gun and shot...

BANG!

Harter jerked and lost his balance. Chris felt the hart push into the air. Instead of catching the ledge, the hart bashed his chin into it and fell downwards again. Chris held on for dear life, "Harter! No! Wake up!"

Harter was barely making it. The men on the ledge cheered and ran down the side to catch the deer. Chris had to make Harter awake from her shock. But the rocks were too quick, the deer bashed unto the rocks into the water beneath. Chris lost his grip of the deer and fell into the stream.

The current was too strong for Chris to handle. Chris pulled himself up and started to scream for help. He was still too young to swim and was terrified of the water. Chris went under a small wave and almost drowned.

Chris took a deep breath on air. Harter pulled up from the current and swam for the surface away from the hunters. The hunters cursed and shot again. The bullets this time were missed. Chris was barely a target. Chris held on to Harter as the injuried deer climbed unto the surface and galloped away into the other woods. Harter kept galloping until he didn't see the bullet shots. He fell to the ground, where Chris got off and hugged the hart's head, "Harter... Wake up. Wake up..."

The hart looked at Chris and lifted his head. He nursed the crying child. Then he noticed... The child had a darker spot. Chris pulled his arm away, revealing blood... Harter took the child by the collar of his shirt and threw him to his back and gallopped back. The child needed help and was bleeding severely. Harter climbed the rocks and crossed a concealed bridge in the forest to the forest Chris was almost used to. Then, the hart galloped down to the two story house, where Linda was preparing to hang up the wet clothes. When she turned to see the hart galloping down, she saw her son dangling over the shoulder. She grew scared and ran to the hart.

Chris had fainted despite the blood loss he had encounter. Linda took the child into the house without saying anything. Harter watched from the windows as Linda cleaned the chest wound and bandaged it. She wanted for her son's life to come back.

BANG BANG!

Harter turned and leaped from the scene, holding to lead the hunters from the house. But they saw the house and forgot about the hart immediately. Harter grew scared, knowing the child was at risk. He went back down to see what they were doing.

Instead of knocking, one hunter raised his rifle and lock at the lock. Harter was scared. The mother and her son were in danger. He heard Linda's scream from the woods and ran in to help them.

Meanwhile, Chris woken up to his mother's scream. When he saw the hunters grabbing the woman and protraying her body, Chris went evil, "Leave my mother alone!"

The men looked up to see the kid they saw fall into the river. Chris stared at the men. He wanted his mother to be safe. Linda backed off and told her son to back off also. But Chris got in between the hunters and the mother.

The men stared at the child and laughed, "A toddler going to scare us!"

Chris growled. The men stopped laughing. Chris' fists quenched. As a four-year-old, something in him snapped. He was no longer the beautiful little thing everyone saw. Chris' fists grew tighter and tighter. The men now feared the child was going insane. Linda tried to snap Chris from his thoughts, but he had some power, power to use it.

One man lifted his rifle and aimed it at the child. Linda screamed for her child's life. Chris saw the rifle and stepped backwards one step, still eyeing the men, each one of the four.

"Oh, the little boy is scared of a rifle."

Chris growled louder. He was mad. He couldn't make out what was going on. He sat on the floor, still staring at the men. The men looked at him with shocked expessions and confused faces. Chris scratched at the floor... Suddenly, the men realized... This was no ordinary kid.

"RUN! HE'S GOING TO ATTACK!"

As each man left the house, Harter head butt his anthers into one hunter. Two other ones didn't care that the hart was going against them. Harter picked one up and threw him into the other one into the river. The other one was still backing away from Chris. Chris followed his steps until he turned away and ran, screaming. Chris growled and leaped and pushed the man over. Chris felt his teeth dig into the man's leg. The man screamed for help, while his friends were running for their lives. Chris' fury burned and he was ready. He dug his teeth deeper, tasting the life source of humans. He let go, deguised by the taste, and the man got up screaming and limping. Harter finished him off by pushing him over and letting him escape.

Linda came outside, Chris was back to normal, yet confused. He was sitting in a strange manner. His legs were open and one hand was behind the right leg and his left hand was in between his legs. He looked at his mother, still some blood pouring from his mouth, confused, yet convinced that his mother was safe.

Linda hugged her son, once Chris was settled. Harter came up to Chris, shocked of the outcome. No training and this kid knew how to attack.

Linda said, "Honey... Who told you how to hunt like that?"

"I seriously don't know, mother... All I thought was that they were hurting you... Afterall... they were and I wanted to protect you somehow."

Linda picked up her four year old. Chris felt sick from the ingesting of blood. Linda lay him on the couch and covered him with a blanket and said, "You rest now, sweetie. You are sore."

Chris yawned as Linda dubbed a wet cloth all over his mouth to cleanse the blood from him. Chris snuggled in his blanket and fell asleep instantly. Harter saw the sleep and decided to move off and protect the herd once again...

Winter came around. William was home for the season. He was happy his son was able to protect his mother while he was gone. Chris healed from the chest wound and was back outside.

The lake was covered with a heavy sheet of ice. Chris tapped on the ice, wondering what could it be. In all his four years on earth, he had never seen ice. Snow, yes; ice, nada.

William came outside to see what his boy was doing. He saw Chris tapping on the ice. William came up, "Whatcha's doing, Chris?"

"The water is gone, Dad."

William chuckled, "This here," he knocked on the ice, "Is ice. It's hardened water. Every winter, if the temperatures drop enough, the water will freeze into this hardened surface. Some temperatures can make it freeze over, and some, it will be so thin, you can fall in it and get really sick."

Chris knocked on the ice. The hardness hurt his knuckles, "It's really hard."

William smiled, "Wait here," and he ventured out on the ice. Chris' wide eyes had never been so wide. His father was walking on water! He watched his father walked across and walk back, "Come on, son. It's safe."

"You're walking on water!"

"I'm walking on hardened water, son."

Chris took his father's gloved hands and William brought Chris to the center. Chris held on to his father for fear the hardened water will go soft on him. William knelt on the ice and ice, "Did you know that I proposed your mother while we were skating on ice?"

Chris beamed, "Skate?"

"You can skate on ice. It will take some bumps and bruises, but sooner or later, you will learn and be skating to the moon..."

"Really?!"

William forgot that toddlers take things for literal, "Not really. It's an expression."

"What's an expression?"

William smiled, "Today is not schoolday. Besides, I better get you enrolled in Pre-K."

"What's Pre-K?"

"It's a school, or daycare, that teaches you how to write or draw or learn some things. School does the same thing."

Chris followed his father. His boots didn't have a secure binding on them, therefore, he felt how slippery the ice was. William noticed the boundaries, and took Chris, "You want to learn to skate?"

"They teach that in school?"

William chuckled, "No. But some games may. Can I teach you to skate?"

Chris took his father's hands and held on to his father. William walked his son across the ice field and said, "I'm going to let you go... Don't be upset if you don't get it. It takes time."

Chris was scared of letting go of his father. But as William let go of Chris, Chris did a front flip, still hanging on to his father's sleeves. William laughed and picked Chris from the cold ice, "Let's go inside. You're still new to this. I bet mom's got hot cocoa waiting."

Chris was a little sore, but smiled. He hugged his father as William led him homewards. Linda greeted the young men and smiled, "I see someone was on ice."

Chris was unbundled from his wraps and ran to his mother. He hugged her skirts, "Daddy was walking on water, mother!"

Linda smiled, "Yes, I saw that."

Chris let go of his mother and went to see his father. He was now on the phone and he appeared shocked to see Chris, "Son?"

"Hey, Daddy... What are you doing?"

"Uh... Calling an old friend. Go tell Mommy that I said you can have a snack."

"Thanks, Dad!" Cried the boy as he ran out of the mini office. William took a deep breath and answered the receiver, "Hello?"

"This is Michael Corcovado Sr."

"Hey, Mike. It's me, William."

"William! Long time, no hear! You know that boy of yours is a straight A student!"

William smiled, "I'm glad to hear that..."

"How's your youngest?"

"Too much. I have to get him enrolled in a schooling facility. He already encountered man as hunters. Linda told me that he bit one alive and bled him out."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Sure. I'm nervous about him... Today, I nearly broke down. We were on ice outside and I recalled and told him about me proposing to Linda. Remember that night?"

"How can I not remember? I was giving you so much advice! But instead, you skated too much and you ended on one knee and poor young Linda, she was so scared -"

"And she asked if I was okay and I recalled the pose and pulled the ring out and proposed."

"Linda was so thrilled to see that. I praised you after we brought her home."

William looked at the picture of his whole family together which was sitting on his desk, "Yeah... Beautiful memories."

"Hey, uh, are you planning to get Martin for the holidays. He sure misses you and his dear little brother."

"Uh... No. Not this year."

"Why not? The more you pull that boy of yours from the city the more he'll bleed out the world."

"I know... But he's still the same. I'm looking at him outside my office right now. All he seems to care about is that Harter."

"Harter?"

"An old hart he made friends with a few months ago. Chris is so happy. He claimed that he can understand and talk to animals without fuss."

"Wait... What?"

"Chris can talk to animals."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a honey bee after you after you stole his honey."

"Gee... I didn't know you had that."

"Had what?"

"Such a child. Is he doing okay with all this change?"

"I don't know for sure."

"Are you sure you don't want Martin?"

"For this year. I got his present coming in the mail to you."

"Okay."

"Anything about that kidnapper?"

"Nothing. Nothing about Wilma and Willy... Do you think they're - dead?"

William looked at the picture again, "I don't know..."

"Hey, look... Uh, I promised the family to go out and see the new movie the city just put in. Keep me in touch."

"Sure..."

"Bye, William!"

"Bye, Michael," William hung up the phone and crashed on his desk and started to cry. He missed his daughter and baby boy. Today would have been Willy's birthday. He would have been one year old.

William shut his eyes wishing his family were together. He turned around to see Chris out on the snow with Harter with him. Right beside Harter... William couldn't make out. He pushed the blinds aside and saw a fawn. Chris and the fawn were having fun. William knew Harter was a leader, and this fawn would cause...

BANG!

William watched as the hart stood tall in a flash. His tall head arched to the wilderness. Chris and the fawn ran to the house... Under the house. Harter entered the woods, with Chris soon after following him.

William went out to Linda, "Did you just hear that shot?"

"I worried about Chris. He's too close to being killed."

"He'll be fine, Linda... I'm sure."

Chris was rushing in the woods, seeing Harter go ahead. His doe friend came down and got the fawn. Chris knew something was wrong so he followed Harter.

Harter had to teach Chris the survival life of a wild animal. He saw the hunters coming in from the north. Chris looked up at harter as the hart noticed his fate. He looked at Chris and nod his head once and went down to catch the men.

Chris followed behind. But the hunters spotted the hart before he attacked. The men raised their guns and shot. Harter went down and came back up. He saw Chris behind him, scared frozen. He jumped up and picked the child from the snow and ran to the nearest hideout. When he saw a hole, he toss Chrs into the den and ran off. Chris hid in the den and watched the five hunters shooting and chasing Harter down.

He couldn't believe how many men were chasing him. Chris stayed in the den for a long time. He cuddled in the snow of the den and stayed safe. Then, he heard crunching snow coming towards him. A familiar face came into the den. It was Harter's doe friend.

"Chris... All is safe now. You have to go home."

"Where's Harter?"

The doe didn't answer. Then, Chris knew... The hunters had caught the prey. Chris stood up and walked down to the house, alone. His friend was dead. He shut his eyes tightly and shed tears. Chris went down the path as the snow began to fall. The doe was watching Chris from the distance feeling hopeless.

Chris reached home. William was standing at the brink of the frozen water with Linda. They looked at their son with smiles, but Chris only turned and hid his face. William then knew, "Linda... I think Harter... got caught."

Linda started to cry. Chris went into the house, up to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and wept his eyes out. In his heart he felt anger burning. His cold tears went warm to hot. He felt angry that they killed Harter.

"Chris?"

Chris turned to see his father coming in. Chris said, "They killed Harter," his voice travelling off to anger.

"Now, now... There's no reason to be mad, son."

"Why not? They killed Harter. They killed Harter... Now his doe has to raise her fawn on her own," Chris looked at his father with anger beaming in his eyes.

William rested his hand on Chris' shoulder, "Death... is common... to all of us."

Chris sighed. He didn't want to say anything. He wrapped his arms about himself feeling the burning fill up his heart. Chris said, "Daddy? What would really happen if we didn't come here?"

William looked up with fright, "Uh... I don't know."

"For sure?"

William felt his son's curiousity growing. He answered, "For sure, yes. Why?"

"I thought that one hunter was familiar. Very familiar."

"Christopher, no..."

"No, really, Daddy! It looked like that man who was banging the van that morning. What would have happened if you didn't lock the car?"

William looked at the wall, feeling speechless. He answered, "We would have lost you."

Chris said, "What happened if I didn't listen to Harter?"

"The man would have caught you... Oh, son!"

William hugged his son tightly. Chris started to cry in his father's shirt. Linda came into the bedroom and cleared her throat. William said, "Chris, you stay here."

William left Chris' bedroom and shut the door. Linda said, "You gave in to his tears?"

"Oh, Linda... He saw the man."

"What man?"

"The man who was banging the car that morning."

Linda gasped and covered her mouth. The shock rose to her eyes, "Do we have to move again?"

"I don't think he saw Chris."

"But if Chris saw him..."

"Linda..."

"What?"

"I will talk to him."

"About what?"

"He's not going to go outside for a long time. I will make a long board which can cover his window and hang up a special lock in case if Chris sees or hears something strange. I am not trusting that man anymore."

"Oh William! Don't imprison him!"

"He will only stay in the house for a few years."

"And school?"

"We will drive him to school and explain the condition of the family to keep him safe."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Linda looked over and felt unsecure. Her son's life was at stake. She nodded, "Okay..."

William entered the boy's bedroom and sat on the bed with Chris, "Son, listen. Your mother and I agree to board up your room for safety. Your door will have a safety lock in case someone breaks into this house. I will go to the warehouse and have a board cut up, I want that window to be covered. That kidnapper is very scary, Chris. We are going to protect you, okay?"

Chris nodded.

"Now the bad news, we will have to take you from the forest for a while as well. Once we know that all if well, we will let you go outside."

Chris felt upset, but it was for his own good. He nodded in agreement with his father.

Christmas had come. Chris woke up in the morning and got up. He didn't feel so excited about Christmas anymore. Linda was frying bacon in the pan in the kitchen. William was reading the newspaper in the living room.

The tree was shining. Chris saw the presents and felt very sad. He haven't seen his brother for a while. He was alone in his bedroom half the day. Now it was Christmas and he felt more alone.

Linda got breakfast on the table and everyone sat to eat. Chris played with his breakfast, after seeing it was his favorite. William started to feel the same fear he felt a year ago. He took a bite of his bacon and gulped quietly, "Hey, son. Wanna open those presents? They aren't going to open themselves."

Chris looked at his father with one hand holding his head up and the other playing withe fork by turning in the egg. He said, "Where's Martin?"

William looked at Linda with fear. Linda sighed as she put her fork down on the empty plate. She put her hands together quietly and answered, "Martin is with the Corcovado family."

Chris looked down at his plate and continued to refuse to eat. Finally, William decided to break the ice, "Let's go open the gifts!"

Linda took Chris' dish and smiled faintly. Chris took his glass of milk and followed his father to the living room. William had to break Chris' icy heart so he found a precious box, "Here son..."

But Chris refused. William looked up at his son with disgrace. The boy just held on to his glass of milk and sipped it lightly. He didn't want to be in the living room, "I'm going to my room..." He left the empty glass on the counter and ran upstairs. William covered his face with his hands, thinking how to bring the boys together... The reports were claiming that the kidnapper was nearby and the police were having a hard time finding him. William had to figure out a way to save his son.

Chris was in his bedroom reading his books. William came into the bedroom and looked at him. Chris looked up and saw his father, but looked into his picture books. William sat down on the bed, "Do you want to talk to Martin?"

Chris looked up, "How?"

William stood up, "Come here. I'll show you."

Chris followed his father to his office where William turned on his computer. Chris was still confused, but William turned on Hangouts and found Michael's name, "Wait a minute. I need to see if he's available."

Chris sat still, trying to figure out what was going on. William turned to Chris a few seconds later and said, "You ready?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. William moved over and helped his son push the chair over to PC. Chris looked up to see the window. He stared at the window for a while until a familiar voice entered his head, "Chris! BRO!"

Chris turned to see Martin. William was happy to see Chris smile again. The two boys chatted like nuts, until Martin stared at the screen with his jaw dropped. Michael was watching Martin and noticed what he saw.

William said, "Mike, what's wrong?"

Michael answered, "Someone's watching you from the window."

Chris turned and screamed. William stood up and the figure was gone. Martin had his mouth covered in shock. Chris was scared. Linda came bursting into the room, "William?"

William said, "Mike, I got to go..."

"It's okay, leave Chris on..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Chris was scared now. He felt his anger burning. He frowned and said, "Who was that?!"

Martin raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you just scared a few seconds ago?"

Michael cried, "HE'S BACK!"

Chris turned to see the figure messing with the window. The office door was okay. There was no time to scream. The window opened and the blinds were moved. Michael was crying out for William, but Chris had other plans. He saw a pole in the office. He took the pole and aimed it at the man, not knowing his brother was watching.

The man came INTO the house. He saw Chris and tried to grab at him. Chris growled slightly, he felt his anger burning in his heart. The man got closer to Chris to hurt him. Chris snapped.

The man backed off, "What the what?! Are you now a beast?!"

Chris growled and said, "Get out... now... or else."

The man looked at Chris with his mask still on. He smiled, "Or else what?"

Chris answered, "I'll kill you right here."

Series of gasps entered Chris' ears. He knew his parents were watching because he heard them. He looked at the man as he laughed. Chris threw the heavy pole at the man in the stomach and Chris leaped on top of him.

The man took Chris by the arms, leaving Linda screaming. Chris had to do it, he was used to it, he bit hard on the man's hand! The man screamed for mercy. Chris growled and bit harder and harder. Soon blood flowed from the man's hand. The man screamed, "Get this crazy kid from me!"

William was scared...

Chris held on until he heard a crunch. The man stopped screaming and cried, "This kid is crunching me!"

Chris bit harder. Soon blood flowed like water out of the man. William said, "The police are here!"

The man began to fight. Chris pulled his hand and bit harder, his eyes burning like fire. The man kicked Chris in the chest, making Chirs yelp away. He growled and dove right in, holding a 256 pound man down with his 26 pound body. Chris did the unspeakable! He bit the man on the neck. Everyone was screaming now. Chris pulled away and held on as the police came in. One officer said, "Okay... Which one?"

"The man! That's my son... He's got his anchored!"

Chris didn't let go. When he saw another hand coming, he snapped at it. William cried, "Son, stop! That's my hand!"

Chris stopped immediately. He turned to see the kidnapper screaming, holding his bloody hand up against his neck. Chris looked at his father in shock, "What happened?"

William said, "Are you crazy? You just nearly murdered a man in my house and you don't even remember?!"

Linda said, "The boy is young."

"Chris Kratt! That was awesome!"

Chris looked up to see Martin again. He had on a huge smile, "Where did you fight like a dog?!"

Then Chris came to the thought, "It's got to the wild man in me... Dad?"

"Yyeeeaah?"

"I'm sorry... I can't control it... It just happens."

William took a deep breath, "You are still young and still at great ease. Remember son, don't let your anger get the best of you."

Chris smiled and looked at Martin, "I got awesome news, Martin. I was told that I am going to be a wild man!"

Martin beamed, "Did I just witness some of that power?!"

Chris blushed. Then, suddenly, Aviva came into the scene. She had the same green blanket with her. When she saw Chris, she hopped on the same chair as Martin and stared at Chris. Chris felt like a hero just looking at her.

Martin said, "I got to go, little bro. Don't forget to talk to me!"

The screen went black. Chris went to see what was going on. The police officer looked at Chris and knelt and smiled, "You are a brave child. No one would ever do like you just did today."

Chris smiled and blushed. After the dust settled, Chris took a look at the presents and saw one blue box. He took it and saw his brother's name on it. Chris smiled and opened it quickly. Inside was the same doll that was in the tan van. Chris cuddled it close to his chest. It looked like Aviva when he saw her six months ago. He looked in the box and saw more than just the doll. He saw a picture of the Corcovado family with Martin. He chuckled how he and one girl were the oddballs because everyone had black hair but those two had blonde.

Chris looked again and saw a box... a familiar box. He picked it up and saw a note. He ran to his mother, "Mother, look!"

Linda read the note, "We went into the burnt house and I found your animal figures. They survived the fire."

Chris beamed. He ran into his father's office and danced holding the gifts from Martin, "Something survived that house fire!"

William smiled. Chris was smiling. He ran upstairs holding the items, he knew there was still more. He put the ash filled animals on the bed and ran to Martin's box and found more stuff. Chris couldn't understand why so much, but later to find out that the Corcovado family showered him with their love as well.

He found something strange. He picked it up and looked over it and saw a box... a purple box. He opened it to reveal a special locket. He found out it can be opened and saw pictures of himself as a baby... with two other babies. He figured it was Wilma... and Aviva. He fell from heaven when he thought about her. He lay on the floor and opened other box, a smaller one. He had so fun, feeling his wild self growing inside. He can control himself!

He looked outside, the doe was coming for him. Chris reached and touched her face. The doe smiled at Chris and turned to show a wolf. By her side was a litter of wolf pups! Chris was so excited. The mother said, "They were born a while ago. But today they can run around. This here is Moonbeam."

Chris picked up the pure white wolf and smiled, "She's wonderful."

The mother smiled, "They all are wonderful."

Chris snuggled the wolf and felt his life better. He went into the house to introduce the cub to his mother. Linda smiled, "She's beautiful, Chris."

Chris went to the tree to show it, but there happen to be one more gift in Martin's box. He put the cub down and Moonbeam decided to play with the ribbons with her siblings. Chris saw the item. He couldn't make it out. He took it to his mother, who recognized it, "Why, that's Aviva's... locket. I'm surprised... It must have been a mistake. She could've dropped it in the box."

Chris opened the locket as the mother called the Corcovado family. He saw something which made his heart rend. The photos inside were HIM! Him as a child and her together. He was like so happy to see her. So happy to be with her...

Chris shut his diary and blushed. He had found the lost diary and smiled. He couldn't believe the locket was used as a bookmark. He put his diary on his bed ad stood up and smiled, "I can't believe I remembered all that." Chris swirled around, feeling freedom in his heart. Everything that day was great. Martin got married, and now he had found his crush, and diary.

Chris lay on the bed and shut his eyes and remembered all that day. He opened his diary to see the locket which fell at his lap. He took it and walked to the HQ.

The gang was tired from the wedding that morning. Aviva was standing looking at papers, Chris said, "Aviva. Look what I came across in my old stuff."

Aviva turned, "I really need to get my mind of busy stuff. What you got?"

"Well, look."

Aviva took the locket which had her name engraved on it. She looked up at Chris, "Where did you find this?"

"It was in my Christmas box from your family and Martin. I kept it and put it in my diary. I found my diary while cleaning and I have been reading it. The locket was a bookmark in the diary."

Aviva grew excited, "I lost this locket and it ended up with you!" Then, she blushed, "But it has pictures of you and me... together."

Chris blushed, "You remember it that well?"

Aviva blushed as Chris took the locket and clipped it about her neck. It glistered in the light. Chris raised his hand to her chin and smiled at her. Aviva answered, "Yes. I remember it so well. I went nuts when I lost it. My father took me that if I don't find it, I was to be grounded."

"Well, you're not grounded."

Aviva took Chris' hand feeling his touch on her face. She smiled, "What else do you have that was mine?"

"Though we had that house fire... Come with me."

Chris took Aviva to his bedroom and took out the box and showed the doll. Aviva took it, "My mom would make these and sell them. We found this one in the tan van. Well," She blushed redder, "I asked my parents if we could give it back to you."

Chris pushed the doll back to Aviva, "It's almost, well, Valentine's Day. It's yours."

Aviva beamed, "Really?! Thank-you... I - I never felt so... loved in my life."

Chris took his diary, "Remember when our mothers would cuddle us before bed and sing that song?"

"Our song..." Aviva felt her eyes growing brighter, "I remember how you mother always rub your face to get you to sleep."

Chris smiled, "Yeah... I remembered that to. Hey, wanna read with me? It's not bad not to read other people's diaries when they ask you."

Aviva beamed, "I would love to, CK."

Chris sat up, "Come over here. Remember what our mothers always say..."

"Cuddle up closer," Finished Aviva, as she went under Chris' arm and cuddled up to him. Chris opened his diary and began to read from the beginning what had happened. He could feel his cheeks burn and he could tell Aviva was burning. They never stopped smiling that night. Aviva fell asleep under his arm eventually. He went over to the window and looked out. The stars which were aligned like a deer standing tall, Chris smiled, "Thank-you Harter... for all you have done."

Was it Chris dreaming or did the star that was the eye wink at him? Chris watched up in the stars as the shooting stars began, "Aviva, wake up. It's a shower of stars tonight."

Aviva woke up, "What?"

"A shower of stars tonight."

Aviva stood up and looked out the window. Each shower she would look at Chris and they nod once and close their eyes to wish. Later, Chris would wrap his arm about her, Aviva would smile as he rest his head on her shoulder. She watched the sky, remembering that first night after sixteen years of being separated, she and the wild man were sitting together under the stars and talking of old times. Chris said, "I'm retiring for the night."

"Are you sure? I was having a good time."

Chris smiled, "Hey, we need sleep. How 'bout you spend the night with me?"

Aviva blushed as she cuddled up to Chris, "Okay, I guess."

Chris smiled and rested his head on Aviva, feeling the night's sleep calling his name...


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up to a new day. His parents came into his bedroom and smiled, "Today is Meet the Teacher Day!"

Chris sat up and asked, "What?"

William smiled, "You're going to meet your teacher for Pre-K. You're going to the daycare. Mother had gotten a job and I got a job to help support you and Martin."

Chris was blasted. He figured that his father had quitted the job for a better one. Linda replied, "I know you're shocked honey, but Mommy's got nothing to do without her son to have all day."

Chris stood out of his bed, "What are you doing?"

Linda smiled, "I was hired for Rosey's Maids. I go and clean offices and houses."

William took Linda's hands, "I have been hired by the truckers to deliver long track n' trailers to different parts of America and Canada."

Chris started to cry, "But... I'll never see you."

William saw his son crying. He cupped his son in his arms and said, "You need to get used to things changing in life, son. It's normal."

Chris dried his tears as William picked him up and said, "I'll help you get dressed. We're get you ready to see your teacher."

"Can I bring Moonbeam?"

"Maybe..."

William sat Chris on the bed and searched for some clothes. Chris just sat on the bed. He looked up at the boarded window and the chain on his door... The kidnapper was imprisoned for eighteen years, so what's the scare now?

William helped Chris out of his bed clothes into his day clothes. Then, after lacing his shoes, he picked up his son and grab his keys and met Linda in the kitchen, "We're going now."

Linda took off her apron and hung it up. Then, she found her to-go-out hat and put it on. William unlocked the car and buckled Chris in his new booster seat. Chris sat as William shut the door and entered his side of the car. Linda sat on her side and buckled up. Soon the family was ready to go.

Chris found out that Moonbeam wasn't with him. He grew upset and alone as the car entered the city. He was scared at all the tall buildings.

William drove a little farther and pulled into a small building. Chris saw the sign and noticed that they have arrived. The lot parking lot was packed with cars and people. William unbuckled Chris and put him on the ground. Chris hid behind his father for fear of the people his size.

The daycare's doors opened to a group of men and women, smiling and waving. William led Chris to the building. All the children had rushed to the play stations, but he stayed close to his father and mother.

Chris looked up to see a woman shaking his father's hand and smiling at his mother. They began to talk and soon, the woman knelt down at Chris' level and greeted her, "Hi there, Christopher. My name is Mrs. Angelia. I will be your teacher."

Chris stayed close to his father. He for some reason did not trust the woman. William quickly explained his wild man nature, but Chris didn't feel it. He guessed that if he was in the forest with his animals, at least he was wild enough. The woman only smiled, "That's okay. We can give drugs to calm him."

Chris turned, WHAT?! Linda quickly went insane, "You are not going to drug my son! He's perfect the way he is!"

William calmed Linda down, but the mother quickly said, "William Kratt! I told you this could happen. They can drug children with drugs. I don't want Chris to stagger his way into the house and eventually kill us!"

William sighed, "We can sign papers that Chris will not be drugged."

Linda calmed down and gripped her son's collar and stared at the woman. Chris didn't know what she was thinking, but Linda thought the woman was kissing up to her husband.

Finally, Mrs. Angelia came over and took Chris' hand. Chris began to cry as she slowly led him from his parents. He didn't scream like the others did, but he just felt uneasy. He followed the woman, hoping all goes well. Finally, he was led to a classroom which was full of boys and girls his age. She led him to a purple chair and sat him in it. Chris looked at the children with only his eyes moving. One child had a cold and was sneezing. Another was playing with chewed gum... A girl was pulling another girl's hair and screaming. A boy was playing Knight of Honor or something with his chair and hitting a girl with a stick he found otuside.

Mrs. Angelia stood at the front of the room and rung the bell. Immediately all the children shushed up. Chris sat in the center of the room and noticed the quiet room. Mrs. Angelia raised her teacher stick and said, "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Happy Bees Daycare!"

Chris rolled his eyes. He knew about bees and he avoided them at all times.

"Christopher, step up."

Chris stepped up and stood still, wondering what happened. Mrs. Angelia came over to him with a stern look on her face and bent in closer to him, then smiled, "Would you like to tell about yourself?"

Suddenly, he heard a boy whisper, "Teacher's Pet!"

Chris smiled. He was indeed a pet. He nodded and Mrs. Angelia led him to the front and said, "Just say your name and a little about yourself."

Chris flushed a little... He couldn't speak. One boy was giving him a face of 'I'll-beat-you-up'. Chris shrugged his shoulders, "My name is Chris..." And clammed up. Mrs. Angelia smiled, "You'll be no more shy once you love all these children!"

Chris thought, 'Really?' He sat back on his chair and the teacher rambled on about her duties and the rules. Chris rested his hands on the table and listened, trying to figure out why the animals hated humans... But the rules made him cring to his seat. Finally, minutes later, the teacher smiled, "See you Monday!"

Then, all the children ran out to their waiting parents. Chris walked out, confused, yet brainwashed. He looked up in shock... Up on the wall was a head of a deer. He walked away, thinking this place was no place for animals. Finding the children's run, he followed them to his parents and quickly said, "I don't like this place..."

William picked up Chris and smiled, "You will, eventually. Well, We're going to Calmart to get you your school supplies. We got our list right here," Then, he buckled Chris in his booster and shut the door. The parents talked with Mrs. Angelia for a little while, Chris said, "Something is not right... I just don't like it."

An hour later, after lunch, Chris was seated in the cart seat and was pushed around in the store. William and Linda got the supplies, until William took Chris over to the backpacks while Linda went to get the clothes. Chris was able to walk around. He couldn't find the right one...

William said, "How about this one?" A backpack full of strange people made Chris shake his whole body. Every backpack was not his thing. William saw a department and said, "Over here, son."

Chris wandered in the whole aisle full of backpacks. He couldn't believe them all. Most of them were characters from several movies. He turned and stopped. He saw a backpack hidden behind another. It was different. William was still trying to move the girls' backpacks to find the boys. Chris moved the two backpacks over and saw a pack of wolves in the wilderness with a strong herd. The wolves looked friendly... and he saw one cub white like Moonbeam. What a coincidence... He took the backpack and stared at it. He couldn't believe how these characters looked so familiar. Even inside the backpack was a matching lunchbox case. This one had a hart with his doe and fawn, just like Harter and his family. The thermos had a moon with a dark shadow of the wolf howling... Under it was a cliff with wolves, painted unto it howling with the leader.

Chris opened the lunchbox to see it with the name of the backpack, "Survivors OutBack". He put everything back inside and walked over to his father, who was now checking off the list.

"Daddy?"

William looked up and saw the backpack, "What is that?"

"A backpack," Said Chris, thinking his father was acting silly. William took the backpack and looked all over it and inside, "Coincidence how it looks like your animal pals, huh?"

Chris nodded, not knowing what coincidence meant. William smiled, "At least it had a lunch box and thermos."

"What's a thermos?"

William showed the cup with the wolves howling on it, "This is a thermos. It can hold hot or cold drinks like water or hot cocoa."

"I found the clothes! Have Chris found the backpack?"

William smiled, "A familiar one to his pals, indeed."

Linda was very concerned, "William..." She looked into the front picture, "Suppose someone knows that Chris is wild?"

William laughed, "No way. It's a family secret."

Linda pointed, "Then explain why that picture in the dark shadow there looks like a human."

William gulped, "Linda... You're seeing things, right?"

"I'm serious."

Chris took the backpack and sure enough, it looked as if the wolves had a human in the midst of them. Chris said, "It's okay?"

Linda sighed, "Okay... We got everything. Now let's get out of here."

William lifted Chris to the seat. Chris grabbed the thermos and held on it to. Though it was attached by a tight tie on the backpack, he didn't want to lose it.

The lady scanned the items. Once the backpack was scanned, Chris didn't care about it. When Linda wasn't looking, Chris saw William sneak something in the pile of stuff.

Back at the car, Linda took Chris to his chair. He sat on the booster as his mother buckled him.

"Linda, give this to him."

"William!"

"Oh, come on. The boy behaved himself today. At least we can treat him."

Chris saw his mother come over with a small bar. She opened it to reveal chocolate. Chris had a favorite for chocolate, but he didn't eat it... Something was just right about that backpack. He took small bites... The chocolate lasted the trip home and lasted through the unpacking of everything... Finally, only half remained after dinner.

Chris went outside, holding his late bit of snack when Moonbeam came running up with her mother, "Kassie?"

"Hey, Chris. Where have you been?"

Chris sat down and fed Moonbeam some chocolate and answered, "Mom and Dad took my to Meet the Teacher Day at the daycare in the city... Then, we went to the store... OH! Wait here!"

Chris ran into the house, just as his mother was about to fill his backpack. He said, "I want to show Kassie!"

Linda gave the bag to Chris. She took the tag from the lunchbox and read, "'Survivor's Outback'. Hmmm," She turned it over and gasped, "'Adventures with the Wild Man of America'... How the heck... William!"

Chris showed the backpack. Kassie backed up, "Oh, no... NO! Not that backpack."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Chris... You don't understand. Survivor's Outback was one of the hunters that killed Harter back in the winter. He saw you running after Harter and snap photos. I tried to protect you... He must be still here in the forest."

Chris froze, "So someone knows that I'm running with the wolves, leaping with the harts, and stalking like a wild cat."

Kassie finished, "And biting like a mosquito."

Chris stood up and his parents came running out. William said, "Son, you mustn't speak about your wild abilities to any of the children. Now you can say you wish to be... not that you actually are."

Chris answered, "Okay..."

Linda continued, "Do you understand?"

Chris nodded once. He said goodbye to the wolves and went into the house and looked at his stuff. Linda filled the backpack with the supplies, now Chris was sure. Something dreadful was going to happen.

Chris' birthday was on Saturday, the week after. He took his last bites of his chocolate, waiting for his father to come in with some hints from his son for what he likes. Chris did want something, but this was special. He lay on the couch, listening to the radio giving the reports. Suddenly, the man began to say, "Breaking news. We have to interrupt our normal news to give this out. We got in a ad to catch a child who is growing up in the hands of the animals. Someone knows about this child being possessed with the animals' mind. The adder is claiming that he is going to be in the city if nothing occurs. The adder is saying that if he's dead or alive, he will give the catcher over ninety million dollars."

Chris sat up... The news was out. He told his mother and the poor scared woman listened closely, "WILLIAM!"

William heard the news and said, "But how?"

Linda said, "Someone must have ratted. It must have been Angelia."

William calmed his wife down, "Linda, it couldn't be. I saw this one guy staring at us while the children were being with Angelia. He looked mean. Sadly, I recognized him and that boy of his."

"William?"

"That was George Oralson. We were friends when we were younger... That is, until he made me rob a bank."

"William?!"

"I'm serious. I told the police that he forced me into thinking that it was a pet store. George was arrested after admitting his plans. He hated me... After that, I met Michael, who was a true friend to me after that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's a hunter... He must've saw Chris with Harter and recognized him with me. I tried not to care. But I saw him walk behind our car and come back smiling a little with evil in it."

"Oh, William!"

"That boy of his... I hope he doesn't turn out like his father."

"What's is his son's name?"

"Jeff Oralson."

Chris listened and said, "Was he the kid with the jet black hair?"

"No, son. That was Zach Varitech. His father too hated my guts... Jeff Oralson is the kid with brown hair."

Chris remembered now. Zach was there, but he didn't care... He was the one playing Knight of Honor or something and hitting a girl. Jeff Oralson was the kid who called Chris the Teacher's Pet... He knew something was up from the moment he saw them.

Monday came around. Chris went into daycare and his mother kissed him goodbye and promised to see him after daycare. There he saw Jeff laughing at him, "I see Teacher's Pet is Mommy's boy."

Chris said, "Just leave me alone..."

"Oh, a scared wild man, I assume."

Chris gulped, "Listen, Mrs. Angelia told us the rules and one of them is not to fight."

"She said not to fight in class."

Chris had just got his first day in school and he was already being bullied. He said, pointing his finger in Jeff's face, "Your dad shouldn't then have been messing with my dad!"

Jeff laughed, "Oh, trying to be brave?"

Chris walked pass Jeff, "Just let me go to class."

"Oh look, it's my father's picture of the wild Christopher with his herd!"

Chris froze... His father made the backpack! He turned and said, "Go away, Jeff..."

Jeff rammed his fist into Chris' face. Chris fell to the floor, stunned. He saw everything change... He saw a pair of black baby shoes before him and a girl voice calling to him. He come back to reality and looked up, Angelia was tapping her foot and staring at Chris, "Young man, explain yourself."

Jeff was crying and holding his arm, "You hurt my arm! I had to punch him to get him away from me!"

Chris stood up. But his world was getting dizzier... "Applay! WILMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Chris saw darkness and felt backwards and fainted. His eye was black from the punch... all he heard was Wilma's screams...

Chris woke up in the nurse's office. His eye was throbbing and pitch black. Once he felt better, the nurses pushed him into the class and told him to behave himself.

Chris looked odd and he knew it. Many kids were staring at him. Zach moved over and said, "Sit with me, stranger."

Chris sat with Zach and said, "Okay... Thanks?"

"My name's Zach Varitech."

"Mine's Chris. Wanna be friends?"

"With that black eye, sure. You know, Jeff gave me one a month ago and I hated him for sure."

Chris couldn't help but smile, "Okay... What did I miss?"

"Nothing really. Now Mrs. Angelia is calling each student up for 'What I want to be when I grow up?' talk... something like that."

Chris smiled, "Cool! Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to be the best of the best inventors of the world!"

Chris beamed, "That's awesome!"

"I told you my secret, tell me yours..."

Chris froze, but still smiled, "I want to be a creature rescuer."

"Whoa... You took a flying leap from life to death... Don't you realize some animals are scary?"

"They're not once you make friends with them."

Zach stared at Chris and said, "You're weird..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Chris looked up from his diary. He forgot that he was reading out loud to his friends in the Tortuga. Martin and Aviva were staring at Chris. Martin said, "Is it me or did you really make friends with Zach?"

Chris blushed, "Sure... We were friends until something happen."

Aviva exclaimed, "What?"

Chris said, "Maybe if you listen, we'll get to the part."

Zach stared at Chris and said, "You're weird."

Chris blushed, "Sure. Being weird is like... Uh... Having a friend because of a black eye."

Zach and Chris laughed at the joke. Mrs. Angelia turned to Chris and smiled, "Your turn, Chris. You have to tell us what you want to be when you grow up and tell us why."

Chris went to the front and took a deep breath. Remembering what his parents warned him, he said, "I want to be a creature rescuer! I can travel the world see all species of different creatures."

The children stared at him and seconds later, Jeff stood up, "He's a wild man! No wonder why he loves animals!"

Chris stood shocked. Zach came up and blocked Chris, "No, he's not! If he was a wild man, he would have killed us all, right, Mrs. Angelia?"

Mrs. Angelia thought for a while, "Zach is actually right, Jeffery. Now sit down, and wait your turn."

Chris sat with Zach and said, "Thanks for saving my back."

"No prom! That's what friends are for!"

Martin stared at Chris, "I still can't believe you and Zach were 'friends'."

Chris looked up from his diary, annoyed, but continued to read:

Mrs. Angelia called Jeffery up. Chris bit his fingers, holding Jeff would not wish anything strange... But the wishes got worse and worse.

Jeff said, "I want to become like my Dad! I want to be a hunter and shoot all those unnecessary species that wild man lover boy over there loves for."

Chris was jaw dropped. He growled. Zach stared at Chris, "Uh... You're growling..."

Chris regained his pressure, "What? I thought my throat was vibrating a little. But Jeff makes me so mad..."

Jeff lifted a stick in the air and continued, "And when I get my license, I can shoot and bang and bang. I'll even kill you, wild man!"

Mrs. Angelia stood up and punished Jeffery in front of the class with her stick and told him with each slap what he did wrong. Zach whispered, "Don't mess with Mrs. Angelia."

Chris felt sorry for Jeff for a change...

"WHAT?!"

Chris looked up, "Aviva... shut up..."

Chris felt sorry for Jeff for a change. After class, Jeff stuck his finger in Chris' face, "I will get you one of these days..."

Chris went outside, not caring for his threat. He climbed unto the swing and swung for a little bit. He took out a sheet with the alphabet on it and said it to himself. As the afternoon passed by, Chris progressed higher and higher, making Mrs. Angelia proud of him.

Zach came to Chris at the end of the day, "Man! You are a high learner!"

Jeff ran back, "Teacher's Pet!"

Chris rolled his eyes at Jeff and answered Zach, "All it takes is a heart that cares..."

"Hey, Chris!"

Chris said, "That Jeff just won't give up, won't he?"

Zach answered, "If I were you... Look at this..." He stuck a piece of paper in his hand. Chris looked at it and saw a scribble of a stick figure human in the sharp triangle circle of a huge circle, "What the?"

Zach answered, "Look behind you..."

Chris turned to see Jeff showing the kids and giving them these papers. He heard him said, "Step right up and claim your ticket to watch the wild man get eaten by a lion."

Chris grew furious. His fist quenched... Zach watched the ticket fall to the ground, "Chris?"

"It is not the class... We're outside on the playground... No rules of no fighting, right?"

"Mrs. Angelia said no fighting..."

"But Jeff is making me so mad..."

"Chris..."

Chris roared like a wild car. The kids looked at him. Jeff smiled, "The wild man!"

Chris stepped forward, "I am not a wid man... I am still human like you and them..."

"Chris! Honey!"

Chris turned away, "Jeff, you're lucky my mother is here."

Zach said, "What was that about?"

"That was a warning to show that if Jeff messes with me again, I will attack. But I only attack if someone makes me mad enough."

Zach exclaimed, "So you are a wild man?!"

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I am your friend and we can be friends for ever!"

Zach smiled, "No, Besties!"

Chris looked up to see the gang staring at him. He smiled, "The worse is yet to come."

Aviva scoffed, "Jeff is mad at you. Zach is your best friend... What now? You're going to be Donita's boyfriend now?"

Chris made a disguised face, "Uh... I'm not sure..."

Chris went home with his mother. He felt better after Zach and him were made to better friends... He ran into the house and saw his father, "Daddy, is Zach a good friend?"

"Zach Varitech?"

"Yeah."

"You're friends with him?"

"Yeah, besties!"

William smiled, "Well, I guess... All children are not like their fathers."

Chris frowned, "Jeff is such a pain in the wolf's behind."

William saw Chris' eyes burn, "You didn't..."

"Father, I roared... Like a wild cat. I didn't know I had it to begin with. Look..." He showed his father the ticket. William frowned, "That man... I hate him... He's just trying to get revenge. Chris, you must... Wait a minute..."

Linda answered, "You just noticed?"

William said, "What's with the black eye?"

Chris forgot about his eye, "Jeff... I told him to go away and leave me alone. When I turn, he punched me... Father, he was telling everyone that I was a wild man... So, I have to tell him to leave me alone."

Linda said, "You get on your bed, Chris. I need to talk to your father."

Chris went upstairs to his room. He saw his backpack sitting on his bed. He felt so upset and started to cry. He felt on his bed, crying into his blankets... suddenly, his cam was beeping. He walked over to it and saw Martin, "Hey, bro... Hey... What's wrong? What happened?"

Chris wiped his eyes, "This kid at daycare punched me... I'm at Pre-K, feeling just horrible..."

"So you couldn't make any friends?"

"I did make one... His name is Zach Varitech."

Martin wrote something on a pile of papers, "Cool! Sorry, I was writing my research paper. I just wanted to check on you."

Chris looked at his nine year old brother and smiled.

Martin smiled, "I see you got a birthday coming Saturday. I got my calendar marked."

"You coming?"

Martin lost his smile, "Sadly, no... but I'll call you. I got to go. I got to finish this research paper."

The screen went blank. Chris felt upset. He lay on his bed and started to cry again... He was all alone. William came into the bedroom with an ice pack and rested it on Chris' eye, "You need to listen to your mother and I, Chris. You have just no right to go and disobey us by showing yourself."

Chris nodded. William continued, "You almost killed someone! Mrs. Angelia told us everything."

Chris sighed... He was in trouble. William said, "You're going to school, but not for playtime. Do your studies and behave yourself. Understand?!"

Chris answered, "Understand..."

Tuesday poured in. Chris was back at the daycare. When Zach saw him, he came over quick and said, "You won't believe what Jeff had done this time."

Chris watched his parents leave the parking lot, "Now what? I promised Mom and Dad to behave myself."

"Come on. We still got playground time. I'll tell you."

"Let me first drop my backpack at the lockers."

"Okay."

Chris walked to his shelf and hung his backpack up. Suddenly, a small head popped out, "Moonbeam?!"

Zach saw the wolf cub and screamed. Chris cupped Zach's mouth, "Don't scream! I didn't know she jumped in my backpack," Then he turned and took the cub outside and started to talk to her, "Moonbeam... You're not supposed to follow me everywhere!"

Zach said, "She doesn't understand a word you're saying, Chris."

Chris wanted to tell Zach his secret, but he hid the truth because of his father's punishment. He snuck into the care and zipped Moonbeam in the backpack and told her to keep quiet in animal language. The cub yawned and felt asleep. Chris took a deep breath of relief and turned and walked into Jeff.

"So you talk wolf? HHHOOOOWWWWLLLLL!"

Chris shushed Jeff up, "Shut up... She's a dog... She got into my backpack somehow..."

Mrs. Angelia rang her bell and all the children came into the classroom. Once everyone was seated, Jeff pushed Zach over and sat next to Chris, "I got my eye on you."

Chris feared he was going to rat about Moonbeam. He had to keep quiet. Mrs. Angelia smiled, "Today is show and tell day! I hope you brought everything that you liked."

Chris felt troubled... He didn't know... He couldn't understand. Mrs. Angelia saw Chris' face and came over, "I told your parents about it last night Christopher. So there is no need to fear. Surely, you must have brought something..."

Chris started to sweat, "No, madam..."

Jeff stood up, "He's lying, Mrs. Angelia! He has an animal in his backpack."

Mrs. Angelia frowned, "Why, Jeffery Oralson. You spoiled the event for the children."

Jeff sat back, "What? But the sign says no animals!"

Mrs. Angelia pulled out a piece of paper and said, "I gave Christopher's parents permission."

Chris beamed, "So Moonbeam can come out?"

"Moonbeam? Who is Moonbeam?"

Chris ran to his backpack and unzipped it. He said quietly, "It's your time to shine, girl."

Moonbeam wagged her tail. Chris carried her to his desk and all the children adored her. Jeff shammed his fist on the desk, scaring the cub, "But the sign!"

Mrs. Angelia fingered Jeffery over to her. Jeff stood up and walked over. Zach managed to run back to his seat and claim it. Jeffery bent over Mrs. Angelia's lap and she raised her stick and spanked him a lot. The children winced at each loud spank...

Mrs. Angelia scooted the boy away. Jeff sat on his sore bun on the hard chair and held the tears back. Mrs. Angelia stood up and asked, "Christopher, could you bring Moonbeam up?"

Chris picked Moonbeam up and brought her to the teacher. The teacher smiled and dropped the pet in a cage. Chris realized he made a mistake... Mrs. Angelia stared at him, "Why did you bring a wolf into the classroom?"

"Uh... I didn't know she was in my pack until I got here."

Mrs, Angelia shook her head, "Don't you realize what I do to law breakers, sonny?"

Chris gulped as the teacher stared at him. Mrs. Angelia laughed over, "You are fine, my boy. I love to make sure my children know how to feel guilty. Moonbeam is your show and tell today."

Chris couldn't understand. Zach came up to him, "I thought you were going to get it!"

"Me too, Zach. I was pretty scared indeed."

School went fine. Jeff never dealt with Chris again or else his teacher's rod would touch his behind. Chris had his fifth birthday on Saturday. Zach was able to move over to his house that afternoon.

Zach said, "Chris, I have to tell you this... Are we for really going to be friends for ever?"

Chris took a spoonful of homemade ice cream and put it into his mouth, "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Well, Dad's planning to move to Falcon City next month."

Chris looked at Zach, "But, you are my only friend at school. I am sure Falcon city is close."

"Yeah... over 57,000 miles."

"What?"

"Falcon City isn't in Kansas. It's in Maine. Dad heard of a college being built and he wants to help. You know, be the good guy. I want to be like my dad. If we ever come close again, can we make up our long lost friendship?"

Chris sighed, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably never... I'm sorry Chris. But I have to move on. We all do, Dad says."

"When are you leaving?"

"The end of this month..."

Chris gasped, "Next week?!"

"Yep... Next week."

Chris felt sad, "What about Jeff? Who's going to stand up for me?"

"I don't know... But if we ever meet again, let's do a friendship vow!"

"What's a friendship vow?"

Zach said, "It goes like this: Though change will mess our future, we will stay close. Though death may separate us, we will join our spirits."

Chris said, "What was that?"

"A vow... Shucks... But Dad made it up."

Chris sighed, "First my family and now you... My whole world is drifting apart."

Zach smiled, "Before long, you will meet the girl of your dreams! Then, your world will be not so drifted."

Chris looked at Zach, "One word, Zach. Ew..."

Zach stared at Chris and whispered, "I love this one girl..."

Chris frowned, "Who?"

"She's the daughter of the man who is building the college in Maine. Her name is Aviva Corcovando."

Chris beamed, "That's my girlfriend, you're talking about!"

"What? She's mine! I saw her first!"

"No way! I saw her when I was a baby!"

"Who cares?! She's probably your cousin!"

Chris stopped, "My cousin?"

"I don;t know. But one of these days, you'll see with her! married, twenty kids or so!"

"Chris... Stop..."

Chris looked up, "You guys keep scaring me... I'm in the zone of memories and you just pop the bubble of memories..."

Aviva wiped her face, "Are you serious?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

Martin took a sip of water, "Aren't you going to drink, bro? You have been reading for five hours straight. You are making my mouth dry just talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking..."

Laura pushed Martin, "What Martin means is he wished you could take a break. Besides, it's dinnertime, anyway."

Chris shut the diary, "Aw! I'm getting to the best part!"

Laura sat down, "Fine... That part and we're eating."

Chris opened the diary and continued where he left off.

"Why? You're my friend? You don't care if you actually want to see me in the future... You have it planned... Unlike me."

"Why not?"

"Because... I am that wild man. Such future requires a lot of skill and it could lead me to death early... I'm sorry, Zach. But... We're friends... and it has to end here."

"What?"

"That girl... she's my friend..."

"Wait a minute!" Chris bursted, "Did I just say Aviva was my girlfriend?"

Martin scoffed until he coughed, "Took you a while to figure that out!"

Chris continued to read...

Zach said, "Stop... I still want to be friends with you... But if something happens between you and her and I, you better expect revenge."

Chris watched Zach walk away. He sat on the patio chair by himself, feeling the world about him shatter. His heart broke in more than two pieces. Chris wanted to be happy... and it actually made him sadder.

Monday came around. Mrs. Angelia looked at her students with a sad face, "Students, I am so sorry to say, but we have to transfer you all to another daycare."

Chris raised his hand, "Why?"

Mrs. Angelia answered, "Our building was built upon gas pipes... And if they explode, especially in the winter with the heater on, the building will explode. They have to tear the building down."

Chris gasped. He said, "But... It's only November."

"Next week is December. It won't be long this the first snowstorm. Thank you children. I love you all and will miss you entirely."

Chris sighed. His world was crumbling apart... But now he wished he didn't think so.

Jeff came up, "HA! My pop's moving to Falcon City there in Maine! I know a family there and I wish to be with their daughter!"

"You too?"

"Shut up! I'm the one talking! Her name is Aviva Corcovando!"

Chris gasped... How did Zach and Jeff know that same girl? He had to figure it out. He walked away from Jeff to think things for himself. He looked out the window. He gasped, the first snowflakes were falling. He sighed. He wanted to see that girl so bad. He remember the day when she tried to get her doll back from him and he fell over in his carriage...

"Chris?"

Chris looked up, "What now?"

Martin smiled, "You're acting lovely."

Chris looked at his diary and marked it and shut it tight, "Enough for one day. Tomorrow is actually first grade."

"What happened to kindergarden," Asked Koki.

"I hated it... If I don't write something, it means I hate it."

Aviva brought out the dishes of food for dinner. The gang huddled at the table and began to eat. Chris looked at the scattered papers and noticed, a lot of his pass has been forgotten. He totally remembered first grade being the grade of failure. Then, from then on, it has been years as a wild man; six years old, eight years old; and then the teen years, which he got a headstart at. It was basically about his father and him talking about genes. He turned to Aviva and said, "Do I really have to read about my talks with Dad?"

Aviva took a forkful and answered, "Yes."

Chris looked at the diary and back at her, "Especially if it deals about me?"

"Sure."

Chris looked annoyed. He took her her shoulders in front of the shocked gang, "Even if it's about my private manners?!"

Aviva stared at Chris and swallowed her Chinese rice, "Chris, it was your idea to talk about whatever was in your diary. Not mine or Martin's or the Tortuga's."

Chris looked at the book and the locket on her neck. He said, "Because I gave it back to you, I have to read the entire book without feeling a fear in my soul."

"What now?"

"The locket is my only protection now, Aviva."

Minutes later, Dinner was over. Martin yawned, "Well, I'm going outside for some fresh air with my Laura. Chris why don't you go help Koki and Aviva for Laura?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I guess," and joined the girls.

Aviva turned, "Chris, what song was it again? I totally forgot."

Chris stared at Aviva, "Are you nuts? You said you knew it late night."

"Well, it was different. My mother sang a different one. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Chris said, "I need you every hour... Remember now? I need you every hour, through pain and sorrow. Stay with me forever, through death's strong wail..."

Aviva finished the rest, "I remember now. I wonder why our mothers were singing about stay with them or else death will get you... *GASPS!"

Chris looked at Aviva, "What?"

"We're not with our mothers... We could die!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Aviva... Aviva... Calm down. Don't make me sound like Dad and I mean it. We're not going to die because we are not with our mothers."

"But what if we do?"

Chris sighed, trying to figure out how to handle this, "Death comes to all of us. Even if we're not with our families, at least someone can have each other."

Aviva rested her hand on Chris' shorts. Chris got a little uncomfortable, but hugged her close, "It's okay, now. I'm sure it was this silly ol' song that made us babies laugh and snooze."

Aviva looked up at Chris, "I hope you're right."

Chris rested his nose on hers, right in front of Koki, "I know I'm right."

Aviva chuckled as Chris kissed her nose playfully. He got down from the counter and began to dry the dishes. Aviva left the kitchen for a while and Koki said, "What was that about?"

Chris turned and jumped, "I forgot you were there!"

"You forget a lot of things. Are you in love with Aviva again?"

"What makes you think that? She's my sister."

"Sister-in-law," Corrected Koki.

"Yeah, but still, she's my flesh and blood now."

Koki rolled her eyes, "You don't know anything about in-laws and your out-laws?"

"Really, no..."

"If you wanted to, you can marry Aviva even if she's your sister-in-law. It's what love is about."

Chris turned, "What happened what a step brother or a blood brother gets too naughty with his actual sister?"

Koki held still, "I don't know... I know it's wrong, but you and Aviva aren't brother and sister. You aren't a step-brother to her. She is your sister-in-law. You can still love her."

"Didn't you hear me?! Zach and Jeff Oralson... Oral-son... Oh, gross... I'm preverted... But Zach and Jeff thought of marrying her! And if they catch me with the same thought," Chris made a sound as he zipped his finger across his neck.

Koki smiled, "They're going to cut your head off."

"Of course they will... I'm terrified."

Koki said, "What you need is a good night's sleep. Go to bed. I'll tell Aviva where you went."

Chris sighed. He put the dish towel on the sink and answered, "Okay... I guess," Then he walked to his bedroom. When he entered his bedroom, he was shocked to find Aviva in it. She was actually reading the rest of his diary, "Hey! No spoilers!"

"I'm just checking for sure to make sure that you weren't lying about Zach who wanted me. We hated each other since fifth grade. All because of my inventions. I won every science fair."

Chris sighed, "I need to talk to you."

The two sat on the bed and Chris pushed the book aside, "I know you just read my diary, but still... I am hurt greatly by that. I love you, for sure... But Jeff and... AVIVA!"

Aviva hugged Chris so tight, "You love me?! For real?"

Chris made the girl so excited. He couldn't make her upset. He pushed her from his body and said, "No."

Aviva felt her heart brake. She said, "Why not?"

"Because, I told you before. Our relationships are over. Done. Nada. Zero. I don't care anymore. All you are is this little brat running around the Tortuga," Chris couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Aviva went from sweet to offended, "So you think I'm the brat? How about you and Martin acting like five year olds or like husbands who are begging their wives for sex?"

Chris made a face... Aviva continued, "Don't act like that. You see Martin doing it to Laura!"

Chris stood up and yelled, "Listen! I told you, I don't care anymore! I promised you that I would never date you again!"

"That's a promise you can't always keep, Christopher!"

"I told you it's okay, Aviva! Get out of my room!"

"What about last night?!"

"What about it?"

"We slept together!"

Chris shushed up... She was right. He recalled the evening when his parents fell over him after the kidnapper tried to kill him but didn't touch Aviva... All became clear. If George hated William's guts... Then, who kidnapped Wilma in the first place?

"Aviva... I'm sorry. You can sleep with me again if you want too... But we can't do it too often, or else Martin will get very cautious. Listen, I think I know what happened to my little sis and little bro."

"What?"

"I don't think the man I nearly killed was the kidnapper... I think it was George. How else would Jeff know about you? George has been in prison for years after trying to get Dad to rob a bank... Now he's trying to kidnap his children to get revenge? I don't understand."

Aviva was crying now. Chris fell in love with her, but darn not tell her. He pulled her into a hug and calmed her down. Aviva asked, "If you don't love me... Then why the kiss on my nose earlier?"

Chris froze, "Uh... Because, Because... Because I wanted to as a brother-in-law... Alright, alright... I do love you for sure. I hate to see you cry like this. Calm down."

Chris pushed Aviva gently over to his bed and covered her with a blanket, "Get some rest. I'll be back in a few."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was out in the forest, standing alone on the rock ledge, strong, yet concerned. The sun began to rose over the forest in front of him. He was six years old. His friend Zach had moved a year ago and Jeff was never heard of... until for a while this is. Chris walked alone to the fields to see the herd of deer gazing on the field below. Chris knew he had to move on. School was cancelled due to a dangerous strom which rolled over the Kansas lands. He saw the disaster it had left. Trees had fallen, which made more possible, steady homes for more creatures. The deadly waterfall at the end happened to be more furious and already, many baby animals have been sweep downwards. Chris stayed from the lake that day, it was rushing more furiously than it usual does.

William came home from deliveries and found his son, looking more alone than he really was. He came up to him, "Son?"

"Dad... What is about my world? I make no mention about it and people think I'm crazy. It's like they know."

William bent on one knee and said, "Chris, you need to know that the world isn't always a better place. Some will be your friend and some may be your enemies."

Chris sighed, "Dad... Is it true that Mr. Michael is building a college?"

William raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, Zach and Jeffery moved to help..."

William took a heavy breath and let it go heavy, "Those fathers... I can't believe you made friends with Zach."

"Why?"

"Zach's father was my friend... We went to college together and suddenly, Zach's father decided to turn to gangsters... He came to our room one night, covered with tattoos and drunk. I kicked him out of the room and told the principal about his deals and he was suspended..."

Chris stared at his father, "What happened?"

"I found your mother... I made friends with Michael and we joined in my room. I met your mother soon after we met. Michael, that dude, he tried anything to get me to talk to your mother."

Chris could feel his muscles pulling into a smile...

"Well, I talked to her finally and he told me to take her on a date. So we did. Then, Michael met Mary, his wife. He told me to keep an eye on him to know how to treat your mother... And boy do I feel proud of him. Michael took Mary to dates and special surprise places."

Chris smiled, "Even that park?"

William smiled, "Yes. There's the lake there, you didn't see it, but it froze over on winter... And there, I took your mother ice skating and... Your mother accepted my hand. She wanted to marry me."

"DAD!"

William laughed, "I asked your mother to marry me and she did. Michael helped me get to the point."

"Dad, but how?"

William looked at Chris, "I fell on one knee. I knew it was awkward but I wanted to ask, so I did."

"And it was the most romantic time of my life."

The father and son turned to face Linda, who was smiling. She said, "Breakfast time for you two. Oh, Chris. School has opened again, so get your backpack."

Chris ran into the house to get his bag. He checked the contents and found an old picture of a drawing. He saw a black stick figure and a green stick figure. He knew it was him and Zach. On top it had a messy BFFS. Chris put the picture in the trash, thinking about Zach's father and his father. What if Zach was like his father? But this, the thought still triggered, How did they know about Aviva?

Chris dropped his backpack at the front door and ran to eat. Linda said, "Hope you make new friends."

William continued, "Be careful, son. Find a true friend for life."

Chris nodded and continued eating. He had to ask, "Dad... How does Zach and Jeff know Michael's daughter Aviva?"

William dropped his fork and stared at Chris, "What?"

Chris never seen his father so shocked...

Chris looked up and scanned the Tortuga. Everyone was busy, yet were listening. He went back reading...

"Dad?"

"Those two bastards! They know Michael too... They must have heard about the girl being born. I know, Linda... She's the precious thing I have ever seen... Now she's got two guys after her already."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Finally, William stood up, "Come on, Chris, or else we be late."

Chris stood up and went to the door. Linda helped Chris into his jacket, though it was fall, it was a little chilly. He swung the new backpack over his back. This one had the Lion King over it. Simba, Timon, and Pluba (I know I spelt it wrong, it stinks, I know) with the words Hakuta Makuta on it. Chris went to the car and William helped him in it. Chris knew how to buckle himself. William drove Chris to school and this is where the day got worse...

Chris said good bye to his father and ran in, holding on to his new backpack. Chris felt his spirits fearing once he saw over hundreds of kids talking. When they saw him they shushed and whispered to each other. It was an elementary school, true, yet, all the big kids liked to have a small kid to bully.

"So you have no worries?"

Chris turned to see a guy with muscles. This kid must be nine or something. He was strong! Chris said, "I just like the backpack. Besides, it's my favorite movie, besides Bambi and Lion King 2, and Of course, Oliver and Company."

The boy said, "Yeah. Animal lover."

Chris frowned, "I got to get to class now," As he walked away, he could hear the boys behing him chanting Not one of Us from Lion king 2. Chris rolled his eyes to the joke and went to class.

Mrs. Carrie was there. She was so happy to see Chris and she should him where to put the backpacks. When Chris turned, he bumped into a girl. She had black hair. Her face lifted and Chris almost mistaken her to be his old friend, but she was different. She didn't have gray eyes, her's were hazel. Chris said, "Sorry."

The girl took his hand as he walked away, "My name's Carolyn," Her eyelashes batting against each other. Chris made a face, "Uh... Christopher..."

"Oh, what a romantic name! Mommy everynight reads me the stories about princesses who found their princes! Did you know that most princes don't even have a name?"

Chris grew disgusted, "In a fairy tale of course..."

"Oh! But I ask Mommy to say my name as the princess. And now I found my prince's name!"

Chris mumbled, "Uh, oh..."

"Prince Christopher!"

Chris backed off and sat in his chair, blushed and embarassed. The girl danced over, "Do you want to kiss?"

"EWW!"

"Carolyn, dear. Go to your seat, please."

"But teacher! He's my Prince Charming..."

Chris wanted to get up and run. But Mrs. Carrie said, "Carolyn, darling. You are too young to care for that stuff. Go sit down before the bell rings."

Carolyn stole a glance, "I'll get you later."

Chris tried to relax. Each kid came into the class. But this one dude, two years older than all the six year olds came in and sat on a chair. Mrs. Carrie chanted, "Back again, Arnold?"

Arnold said, "Shut up.."

Mrs. Carrie walked over, swinging her hips towards the kid, "Listen, you have no right to talk like that."

"I don't care."

"Don't make me send you to the detention seat in the corner."

Chris heard all the kids gasped. He remained calm. But the door opened. Chris saw the parent. He said, "Hello, class! We're not from here, but our flight was grounded. Mind if my cutie pie comes in?"

Mrs. Carrie smiled, "Sure. Uh, Chris, darling, I see you have a space."

Chris scooted over, but the girl came in and sat next to him. She was upset. But her father said, "We'll be home soon, sweetheart. The flights won't be open for a while."

Mrs. Carrie smiled and said, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The girl didn't answer. She looked at Chris and scooted away. But Chris saw the dove's eyes. He recognized them immediately. Mrs. Carrie smiled, "You are sitting with the nicest boy in this school. He won't bite, trust me."

Chris blushed as the teacher walked away and got into the lesson. It was Math. She had forgotten to get her paper and pencils and Chris happen to have two papers and plenty of pencils. He wanted her to feel at home, he needed her name.

"Hey, Mrs. Carrie forgot to get you paper and pencils. I got some you can use."

The girl stared at the papers and took what Chris gave her. He blushed and wondered if he was like his father. Her black raven hair fell in front of her face, hiding the tears, but Chris noticed some of them on the paper. He had to make her feel better.

Mrs. Carrie went on explaining the simple math. Chris got his stuff and began to practice. Mrs. Carrie talked and talked until finally, someone screamed, "It's not fair!"

Chris recognized her voice. It was Carolyn. He got closer to the girl, hoping Mrs. Carrie will not make her sit away. But Mrs. Carrie said, "Honey, could you sit over there so Carolyn can sit there?"

The girl looked over at Chris, who was scared of the girl who had messy princess hands over Chris' practice sheet. She frowned, "No! I'm staying here."

Carolyn frowned at the girl, "Glad you're here for only today!"

Mrs. Carrie said, "Young lady, go to the detention seat."

"No, Teacher... She deserves it."

"But she's guest, you don't talk like that to a guest."

Carolyn went to the corner and sat. Her frowny face was still set. As the teacher walked over to help a child, Chris turned, "Thanks... I don't care much about her... Too... kissy."

The girl laughed gently. Her gray eyes shining. Chris knew he was being his father in some way. She said, "My name's Aviva."

Chris' face lifted. He turned red as a tomato, "Aviva?"

The girl nodded and fixed her hair, "What's yours?"

Chris could feel his cheeks burn, "Chris..."

The girl stared at him, "Wait... Do we know each other?"

Chris said, "I don't know... We might... I don't know. Guess not."

Aviva said, "Weren't you Martin's brother?"

Chris beamed, "Aviva!"

"CHRISTOPHER!"

Mrs. Carried turned to see the two kids hugging, Chris cried, "Why are you here?"

"To get supplies. I wanted to see my friends again, but the storm stopped us. I am so glad to see you again. it's been so long."

"Three years. Not enough."

"What's going on?"

Chris stood up, "Mrs. Carrie, this girl is my old friend. Her name is Aviva."

Mrs. Carrie smiled, "OH! What a lovely name! Now can we get back to class now?"

Chris turned red and Aviva nodded, happy to see her friend again...

"You now your red as a tomato, bro?"

Chris looked up and saw Martin leaning in towards him. Chris nodded, "I can feel it."

After class, the children rushed to the Lunchroom. Chris had his new lunchbox, which had Simba and Nala on it. Chris blushed, remembering the familiar song, yet Aviva walked close by him.

Chris sat on the table at the far end and Aviva sat close next to him and opened her bag. Chris opened his box. He blushed, knowing if he told father, he would ask if he did anything special. Aviva wasn't really hungry. She said, "Are you okay?"

Chris answered, "Just thinking things over."

"About what?"

Chris saw the top of the open lunchbox lid. It had the bumped up picture of Simba and Nala. He saw the two cubs on his thermos, close together... He blushed, what if his life was lion king?!

Chris looked at her, "Does your dad know that we live in Kansas?"

"I guess not. He didn't mention it."

Chris knew something else was up. There were other elementary schools, why did he happen to bring his daughter to this one? He took hold of his thermos and stared at the cubs and said, "Yeah, we do. We live up in the forest lot."

Aviva took a bite of her sandwich. Chris had a sandwich also. He took a drink of his thermos... He almost coughed when Carolyn came over.

Carolyn smiled, "I was attacked by the old witch, why didn't you save me?"

Chris took a bite, ignoring her. Carolyn stood on the chair and stared at Chris in the eyes, "Can we do our kiss?"

Chris heard Aviva gasp. He turned wild, "I said no!"

Carolyn backed off, "Fine. I will give you a potion that will make you kiss me!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "And where are you going to get it in the first place?"

"I will make it. Here!"

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Aviva, "She's crazy."

Aviva smiled. Carolyn got inbetween Chris and Aviva and leaned inwards to Chris, who leaned backwards. He saw Aviva's scared look, he had to stop Carolyn, "LOOK! A big handsome prince!"

"Where?!"

"He left the lunchroom, go!"

Carolyn went nuts and chased down the fake guy. Chris looked over to see Aviva closer to him, "I figured you were lying."

"I had to get her off me... What other choice did I ha..."

Chris was wide eyed...

Chris looked up. He was redder now... He was terrified of the next sentence. He saw Martin playing with a string. He had to gain courage. He looked at the next sentence, and turned deep red... Red as Toodles' shirt. He had too... He promised to read the WHOLE diary. He couldn't skip the story...

Chris was wide eyed. He didn't finish his statement, for the girl had leaned in and... kissed him. Chris was dead shocked and turned away, "Why?"

"For being the bravest guy ever."

"How was I brave?"

"Read that last part again, bro?"

Chris said, "Seriously..."

Martin was wide eyed, "What?"

Chris slapped his forehead, "I just read it..." But the gang wasn't sure. Even Aviva was staring at Chris. Her eyes were asking for the truth. Chris reread the section, "I couldn't believe the next part... I didn't even finish my question when Aviva... kiss me on my cheek..."

Martin fell over laughing, "I can't believe it. Chris aced the red blushing contest!"

Chris looked at his now red arms, "I'm red all over..."

Aviva blushed, "Can we get on?"

Chris nodded.

Aviva smiled, "You were brave by lying to her. Some guys would kick girls. Believe me, I have seen it."

Chris smiled, "I'm just glad we're friends again."

"What?"

"I said that I was glad we are friends again."

"We... weren't friends?"

Chris realized he said the wrong word, "No... I was just saying. We were separated... I thought when friends separate it was the end... I don't know."

Aviva sighed, "We're still friends even if we're miles apart."

Chris stared at the girl. He knew he hurt her. He said, "I don't understand about friendship... Everyone is... is against me."

"Why? Besides, Carolyn doesn't seem to mind."

"Because she doesn't know."

"About what?"

"I'm... I'm trusting you NOT to tell anyone. You can tell Martin, but..." Chris looked side to side, "I'm a wild man."

Aviva's eyes lightened, "Wild? Wild, for real?"

Chris nodded...

Aviva smiled, "I never thought I would like a wild man."

Chris blushed... He was about to say something, but the bell warning about the next class was ringing. He and she didn't have a bite of lunch. Chris pushed the thermos to her and said, "You didn't have anything to drink I saw."

Aviva smiled and took the thermos. Chris shut the lunchbox and stuffed it in his backpack. He saw Simba and Nala looking at him with smiles about their true love. He looked at Aviva, who was waiting for him to 'escort' her to the next class. He zipped up his backpack and put it on and took her hand and led her over to the next class.

After school, Chris stood on the outskirts of the school. Aviva couldn't leave him, else someone would take him from her. She soon exclaimed, "There's my daddy!"

Chris watched and said good bye to her as she climbed into the van. He waited for a few minutes, wondering why his parents weren't coming. He turned to see the bullies coming. He shifted the bag and began to walk. Aviva's car was still at the stop sign. Suddenly, the excited girl popped her head out, "Want a ride home?"

Chris smiled, "Okay... But I don't know where Dad is."

The man came out of the car. Chris saw his stature and recognized him. He turned to see Mrs. Carrie talking to a few parents. Chris got in the car with Aviva, who was happy to have her friend with her.

Chris led the driver to the forest home. The truck was gone, signaling Chris that his father was working, but the regular car was still there. He felt fear, he said, "Can you come with me?"

The man smiled, "Sure."

Chris ran to the door with the man behind him. Chris tried the front door, finding it locked. He grew scared and ran to the backdoor. The man was staring at the child scared also. Chris tried the backdoor, which was also locked. Soon, Chris banged on the door, "MOM! MOM! I'M HOME!"

Chris pressed his ear onto the door and heard nothing. He ran towards the lake and looked upwards. His parent's bedroom window was open. He saw Aviva come over to see what was going on. He said, "I'm going to climb the tree!"

The man said, "I'm calling the police... Something could be wrong."

Chris climbed the tree. He never been on the roof and he cautiously walked over to the window. He saw Aviva watching him with her mouth covered, he had to be brave. He reached for the curtains and pulled himself into the house. He was scared what was going on. He went to door and opened it. The hallway was quiet. Soon, he heard sirens, and he ran to the stairs. He stopped dead short. He started to cry, "MOTHER!"

Linda had fallen down the stairs. He ran down the stairs to the backdoor and opened it. The man came into the house and saw the woman on the floor. He opened the front door to let the officers in. Immediately an ambulance was coming. Chris was crying, and the man wrapped his arm around Chris and said, "Where's your father?"

"I don't know... All I know is that he works at a truck delivery company. He could be anywhere."

"What is your father's full name?"

"William Kratt."

"William Kratt?! Christopher?"

Chris knew it was Michael Sr., but he was too upset because of his mother. The ambulance picked up the woman and dorve her straight to the hospital. The police were planning to put Chris in foster care 'til his mother recovered.

Michael stood up, "NO! Leave the child alone. It's worse enough the poor child can't make friends."

The police officer looked at Chris who was holding Aviva from them, "Is this his sister?"

Michael saw Chris hanging on to Aviva, his daughter, as if the officers were going to hurt him. He replied, "No... Just a friend... His only friend."

"You just said he had no friends."

"Yeah, but she and I live in Maine. The boy has no friends..."

"I'm the wild man of the forest of Kansas. I know the animals will help me," Cried Chris. He stepped up to the officer, looking innocent. The officer jumped in fright. He was standing before the wild man, but such size made him laugh, "I'm sorry, son, but how can you be wild? You are so cute for such an age."

Chris growled. The officer watched the child's eyes turned furious. He said, "You're that kid... That kid that bit the house breaker?"

Chris backed up into Aviva, as if to protect her from harm. The police officer turned to the man, "Better protect the girl or else he's going to have lunch."

"That boy is my best friend's youngest son! He would never harm that girl!"

The police officer said, "Fine..."

Michael knelt down at the children's level and said, "Chris, I'm going to call your father. Your mother is going into the hospital. We're going to stay a little longer to take care of you."

Chris stood still, being brave. When Michael stood up and walked away to get William on the phone, Chris held Aviva's hand. The poor little girl stared in Chris' brown eyes, saying, "Is your Mommy okay?"

Chris sighed, "My mom's going to the hospital. Your dad is saying that he's going to stay with me until my dad comes by."

Aviva smiled, "I'm fine with that. I don't ever want to leave you."

Chris didn't want to doubt the little girl, instead he shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hand away. He went into the kitchen, where Michael was sitting, talking to the boy's father. Chris went to the fridge, hoping to get a carton of milk to pour into a glass. As he opened the fridge, he saw the light turned on... He backed up quick... The door had shut on its own. He turned to see Michael not paying him any attention, Chris went over and patted his pant leg, "Sir..."

"Hang on for a sec, Will. Yes, Chris?"

"Something not good in the fridge."

"Then, throw it out."

"No... There's something bad in the fridge..."

"Chris, I'm talking to your father."

"Yes, but... Look!" Chris ran to the fridge and opened it. Michael stared into the cooler and said, "William, I got to go. Your son just found... blood in the fridge..."

Martin raised his head, "What now?"

Chris said, "I found blood in the fridge."

Laura smirked, "Impossible."

Chris looked back in his book and sighed, "Well, I guess you guys can't see the ending."

Martin jumped up, "Whoa whoa! Tell us, bro!"

"You won't believe it..."

"Tell us!"

Chris smiled with a smirk and sat down and began to reread the diary...

Michael called the police in and they investiagated the blood stains. The officer found a bloody knife in the sofa in the living room. Chris ran upstairs to his room with Aviva close behind. As Chris opened the door, he gasped... Words written in red were all over his walls. Some of them said, "RUN!" "DIE!" "You're dead!" "You're in big trouble."

Aviva was scared and said, "What's going on?"

Chris said, "Aviva... Go... slowly... Someone is still in the house. This is fresh."

Aviva gasped and backed up slowly. Chris growled as he looked every corner of his eye...

BANG!

YYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris woke up in the hospital bed himself. Over him was William and Michael. They were scared that the boy wouldn't make it. Chris shifted and started to cry out... Michael said, "Calm down, sonny... You got a nasty bullet in you... And... Someone managed to cut you open."

"Is he awake, Daddy?"

Chris looked over. He noticed a mask covering his face. Then, he realized, he was in an ambulance. He was fainting into the timespan. Aviva was there, William was covering his face with shame. Michael was talking to the peds on the ambulance. Both children overheard the deafening news, "Can we hurry?! The boy's dying!"

Chris looked at Aviva. The girl wanted to help him. In her hands was a blanket and she pressed it on the open chest. Chris groaned in pain. Aviva said, "Stay here... Your mom will be so upset."

Chris looked up at her and shut his eyes in pain. With the pain so strong, he felt her hand being taken away. Her father's voice was echoing in his head. Everyone was fighting in the van... Soon, Chris' ears deafened the sounds. He had to rest.

Chris' eyes woke up to the sound of beeping. He shifted in pain to see what was beeping. He was in a quiet room now. The room was dark with a glass door and windows. The curtain was pulled in front of the light so it didn't bother the child. Chris lay his head over to see an empty chair. He felt cold, so cold inside.

A woman came into the room and played with the machine. She said, "You're lucky to make it, little guy. You have been asleep for five hours."

Chris couldn't say anything. He wanted his father and mother. He shook under the blankets for warmth.

The nurse said, "I'll get you a blanket from the dryer. Then, I'll call your father."

Chris watched the woman go. He felt air being stuffed up into his nose. With all his strength he put his hand up to feel what he had going on. It was some tubing, but it was taped to his face, so he wouldn't pull it out. Chris looked over to the left and saw the moniters going crazy lines. He saw a series of numbers, which he couldn't understand. He fought with all his strength to sit up, but his chest screamed out for pain. Chris pulled out his hospital gown to see one... two... three... four... five stitch lines on his chest. He looked up in shock, trying to remember what happened.

The nurse came in with the blanket and said, "Christopher, you have to lay down. You just woke up from surgery."

Chris felt warm by the blanket once it touched his cold body. Chris groaned in pain as he tried to get comfortable. The nurse rubbed her warm hand up to his cheek and said, "I'm going to call your father now, okay?"

Chris nodded close to her hand. He shut his eyes as the nurse slipped quietly out of the room, letting him sleep. Chris looked up for a second to the clock which was hanging in this room. He knew time from his parents, and read the clock, 10:56 p.m. He couldn't believe it. But he relaxed and fell again back to sleep.

Morning arrived... Since Chris' bedroom had no window to the outdoors, he didn't wake up to the dawn of the day. The boy had managed to sleep on his side with his legs hugging his chest that night. The same nurse from the day before came in and checked the boy's vials. Chris woke up to the pressure of the blood pressure. He felt stronger, but numb all over.

"I am just checking your vials, Christopher. Just relax."

Chris lay there, wondering what was going on outside his room. With the curtain open, Chris managed to see his father coming down the hall. Chris cried out and extended his free arm. William saw Chris extending out to him, but stuck, and ran into the room and hugged his son tightly, but gently.

"Oh, Chris... You don't understand what happened. You got shot in the chest and the man came up from somewhere and cut your chest into ribbons! Thank goodness, you told the little girl to run when she had the chance."

Chris breathed with the oxygen hoses, feeling relieved that the girl was safe. He didn't want his father to leave him, but William lifted the boy's chin, "Relax, son. Your mother is upstairs. She woke up and was able to tell the police her side. She didn't fall, son. She was pushed."

Chris looked into his father's eyes. He wanted to go home. He started to feel sick. William stood up and called for the nurse to come in... Chris' vision was blurrying up and he fainted over the bed, hearing screams and cries against a blackout.

Chris woke up in a children's hospital. He was sickly. He looked at his hands which looked gray and dull. He wanted to know what was happening. His chest was burning up, and it was in serious pain. A man came in with a yellow gown and blue gloves. He fixed a face mask over his nose and mouth and brought his computer in. The man looked at Chris and said, "How are you feeling today, Christopher?"

Chris looked up at the clock to a earlier time than he had last saw. He couldn't speak. His throat was dry. Chris had to say something. The man said, "I'm sorry, sonny. But I got some pain meds for you."

Chris raised an eyebrow. When did he need medicine? He gripped his chest when a stabbing feeling bit his stitches. The man came over and said, "Open your mouth. I need to check your temperature."

Chris took the stick. He felt his whole body burn when the cold stick touched his tongue. When the moniter beeped, the man backed up with fear in his eyes. He typed it unto his computer and said, "I got to get you some fever reducer pills also. But I need to get permission from the doctor," Then, he left the room with his computer. Chris pulled the covers away and feeling no tubing in his nose, he got out of bed.

The floor decided to go in circles about him. Chris gripped the nearest chair and walked over to the counter that led to the door. He had to get out of there. He left the room and started to walk down the hall. He needed to get out of there... Then, a nurse spotted him, and started to chase him. Chris ran from the space out unto the visitors' section. A couple people were there and saw the nurse chasing him. Instead of helping, they snapped photos and laughed about it.

Chris ran to the stairs and went downwards. The nurse knew better, so she waited for the elevators.

Chris was at the bottom when the nurse came out on ground floor. Chris ran for his life until he heard a familiar call. He saw his mother and ran straight towards her. William was devastated to see his son running for breakout. Chris hugged his mother when the nurse said, "Luckily, you came. I couldn't catch that rascal!"

William said, "He's not a rascal! Does he even know where he is in the first place?! Come on, he just got admitted to another hospital overnight, scared me and my wife out of our wits. I doubt he's calm!"

Linda cuddled her son and tried to comfort him. The family went back on the floor and William led his wife into Chris' bedroom. Chris noticed the great out wild out his window and begged to sit on the window sill.

Linda said, "William, I'm frightened... He's looking much sicker than he was."

"He's trying to use all that energy. Let's get him back to bed."

"No, no. Let him stay on the window sill. He hasn't seen the outdoors for three days now, not to mention school. He hadn't even said good bye to Michael and his daughter!"

Chris looked over. They had left once William came home and saw his son. Chris looked at his reflection and saw his face, white with no sun exposure, and saw his skin, pale than anything... He was sick.

William took out a computer and said, "Chris, somebody heard about your accident and is very concerned about his baby brother."

Chris turned to see the computer placed by his side. Chris opened it and stared at his face. He was pale... Linda said, "William... He's scared of himself."

William gulped loud enough for Linda to hear it. Chris waited for the call to get through... But it was three hours ahead of time, Chris didn't know that, yet. Finally, the call ended. Chris had to keep trying! Finally, the cam turned on on Martin's side, but it was nothi - Chris screamed!

Linda and William looked to see the same writing on Martin's walls... Suddenly, a face appeared at the cam, "Mom! Dad! Chris! Something happened... I'm scared..."

Linda said, "Those are the same writings! They were on Chris' wall."

Martin played with his fingers, "But there's no one in here... There's a huge writing over the cam saying "I'm watching you though his cam".

Chris was pale enough, but he turned whiter. Martin said, "Bro! Aviva and Mr. Michael came home last night. Aviva was so upset and couldn't sleep last night. Mom, Dad... the writings weren't on my wall last night... But this morning."

Linda screamed, "Martin's in trouble, William!"

William took a deep breath, "Is the police checking around?"

Martin nodded. He was sweating so much. He was scared to look into the cam, Chris saw something on his cam. A strange pop up showed up, just as William turned Linda away to talk to her.

Martin looked too, "Chris... What is that?"

Chris clicked on it and pop up a horrible scene. Chris covered his mouth. His eyes did the explaining. A man was sharpening an ax and looked up at the camera with his eyes still shadowed. Linda and William turned to hear the voice, "You better watch out my boys, or else you will be the next one."

Chris screamed, "Wilma!"

Martin cried, "Willy?!"

Linda cried, "NO!"

Right before the family's eyes the head of both children were cut off... Wilma and Willy were now officially dead. Chris was screaming in his mother's shirt. William tried to shut the video off, but the man was getting excited, "I will get you! I'm watching you through every camera!"

"Martin! Get off the cam! Now! Get the police!"

Martin ran from the scene and two seconds later, the police showed up. They searched the computer... But no evidence was left to prove what they saw. Chris was crying and screaming. The nurse came into the room and said, "Is he okay?"

William turned to man, "Our family is in big problem... I just saw through some deleted evidence that my youngest children were just killed before my eldest son's eyes and Chris' eyes."

The nurse frowned, "Imposters! I hate those people."

Chris was laid on his bed. He wouldn't stop holding his mother for fear he would lose her. Chris felt his blanket and turned to them and screamed out tears... hot tears. What a dreadful sight...

Martin shuttered, "I forgot about that..." He shivered in fright, "Whatever happened to that dude? Well, not that I cared."

Aviva said, "I still can't believe he actually murdered your young brother and sister before your eyes."

Chris' eyes just went from white to bloodshot, "I couldn't stop screaming that day... The nurses had to drug me to sleep to get me to shut up... But no matter what I got, I saw him lingering in the shadows... Staring at me with his ax glistering in the dark..."

Koki said, "Isn't that kind of stuff supposed to be seen on the dark web or something?"

Martin snapped his fingers, "That's where the video could be!"

Chris sat back, "Forget about it, Martin. We're adults now, no need to worry about him."

"Did he get imprisoned?" Asked Martin.

"I don't know..."

Martin sat on a hover chair and moved over to the big screen. He said, "I learned serious hacks and some of them involve the dark web."

The gang gasped. Jimmy said, "Is it safe?"

"Listen, if I'm still alive, than it's safe," Martin played with the keys and suddenly the screen went black. He got up, "Aviva, I need your computer," and ran over and sat on her chair. He entered in the private password and a list of dark web secrets were revealed.

Chris felt scared, "This isn't right, Martin."

Martin clicked on a link, "This one should do it."

Aviva asked, "What?"

"This link is called Murder Loves. I remember Michael Jr. and I were using it as a reference for our secret skills. It has videos of people just dying by people."

Aviva looked at Chris, "Using the Deep web for reference?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. Martin smiled, "I found some refere-" His smile dropped, "A Family Cam Secret," He clicked on the link, everyone braced themselves... As the video began to play... There was an ax being sharpened. Chris and Martin looked dead in the eyes of each other. The face of the man was shown but darkened. He gave a chuckle, "You better watch out my boys, or else you will be the next one..."

Aviva and Laura embraced each other, shielding the next scare. Chris gripped Martin's shoulders, as he felt his brother shake all over again... Before him was two young children. One girl and one boy. The man laughed as he sliced the heads of the screaming children. He got excited as he looked into the cam once again, "I will get you! I'm watching you through every camera!"

Then the screen went blank. Martin quickly signed out of the deep web, but before he managed to do so, Chris pointed out, "Look, bro! The same writings!"

Martin looked at Chris, "Do we dare?"

Chris clicked on the link. Chris felt his heart stop beating... It was his room... He saw his shoes and Aviva's shoes. Suddenly a bang rang out and a scream, then another set of footprints ran in and the gang could hear something being sliced open... The screen went blank for a sec, but now... It showed Martin's room! The man painted the walls the horrible words and said into the camera, "Listen y'all. If these two are found alive, kill 'em. They are from the devil!"

Martin signed out. Chris was pale than he ever was. He and Martin looked at each other, now ashamed of reseeing those events. Chris looked at his diary. His hands began to shake greatly as he turned the page to see if anything was not normal in his life story. He still had many pages to go, as well as extra sheets that were stuffed in. He hoped that there was no mad letter in, written in red letters, protraying his death date.

Aviva said, "Guys, I think you two should rest now..."

Martin stood up, "How can we rest? The man was this close to killing me!"

Chris hugged his diary up to his chest. He didn't want to see the shadowed face again. But the voice, it was deep and full of envy. He wondered who could it been. He opened his diary to see what happened next, he had gotten home then... sicker than before. He said, "I'm going to the balcony... I want to be alone."

Chris sat on the balcony, alone. He spread the papers from his diary out and realized there was a secret letter. He took it with his shaking hands and began to look into it. He was scared, but the contents were promising. He calmed down and read the letter, "Hey, pal. I just wanted to let you know that I'm actually going to enroll in that college that I mentioned about. Remember? The one that dad wanted to help out with during building? I'm sure you do. Oh, that girl I mentioned, I hate her. She thinks she so geeky in all her invention-filled life. So I lost taste... Oh, that Jeffery... The one that always got spanked back in Pre-K? I still laugh at that, he's after her. He's promising about some nonscene that he's going to kill the wanted creature of the world. He mentioned Kansas, so be on your watch. He might mean your area. Oh, I got to go, but I wanted to see if we're still friends. Remember, BFF's? Signed, your best friend forever, Zach."

Chris pulled out another note, "Have you gotten my letters, Chris? I have worried about you. First thing's first... I thought I saw you here in the city, but I washed the thought out. Why aren't you answering me? I thought we were friends! Signed, your still best friend forever, Zach."

Chris was getting really shocked. He opened the last sealed letter and read the final warning, "It was you! I saw you! You were the kid that got rammed chest first by that silver truck. Don't you realize that was Jeff?! You were with that Geeky girl, not to mention her sister, who your brother happen to be dating at this time. I can't believe you ditch our friendship for someone like that! Was it you?! Signed, your last warning, Zach."

Chris dropped the letters and picked up a note. He looked over it and opened it, "Chris, you haven't said a word to me in years. I left you letters and you didn't care to answer. I have to admit this, but I told Jeff to run you over... I had to! I thought maybe that when I came back, that you were be thrilled to see me! But no, we broke up even farther, all because that Geeky girl was after you. I can't dare to talk to you anymore, you Wild Ratt! Signed, your BBFF (Bad Best Friend Forever) Zach."

Chris dropped the note on the floor and looked at the dates. They were indeed during his time in the city after he was kidnapped... Chris looked up, he was kidnapped from home... He had to look deeper. He remember his father saying that Jeff's father hated him with all his heart that could hate. Chris took the diary and the letters and took a flying leap over and landed on the table, "Guys! I might know who kidnapped all of us in the first place!"

Martin said, "Bro, not right now..."

"Dad's always mentioned that Jeff's father hated him... Jeff kidnapped me from the forest and tried to have me killed so he could money."

Aviva looked up, "Chris, that's doesn't mean that he did it."

"That's not all... Jeff didn't run me over to begin with... Zach told him to run me over... All because I was being an idiot to him."

"WHAT?!" Cried the gang...

Chris quieted and showed the letters. The gang looked up to see Chris leaving the HQ. He went to the garage, wanting to be a better friend. His heart yearned inside, wondering what the real reason was. He looked out on the horizon feeling the sun's set overpowering his spirits. Chris had to feel the power of within. He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to be the man. He looked up at sun and said with all his heart, "I'm sorry, Zach... I wish to be better..."

Chris looked behind him, after hearing a door shut. He knew the gang were going to bed. He went back to the HQ to find the gang talking around Koki's desk. Chris snuck over to Aviva's desk and grabbed the MIK and disappeared back into the garage. He opened it and recalled Martin's sign-in. He entered the private password and the screen went black. Chris searched for Murder Loves and clicked on it... Chris noticed on the top right corner, Martin's name! He clicked on his brother's account and entered the information... Only to find grave news.

Martin had twenty people following him and asking where he's been. The recent response was that he was busy doing his job. Chris made a face, he was afraid to mention about the creature adventuring? He looked over the follower's listing and found Murder is Love Cult. He clicked on it to find out that Martin was following it! Chris got so into it, he didn't notice how his web cam was glowing red. He read the long listing about the cult's practices. He clicked on the followers and saw a long long list of them.

As Chris scrolled, he found two familiar names. He clicked on each name in a separate tab on the computer and looked over it. One of them was Jeffery Murderstone. Chris found his actual name and was jaw dropped. Jeff Oralson was on the Dark Web and was actually on it then. He decided to go undercover and chat with him.

Murderstone: What the heck are you texting me here?! You are that adventurer!

Martin: I'm just checking up. I haven't seen you in ages.

Murderstone: Now you are back on this website. You have been gone for a while. We missed you.

Martin: Ha! Ha! I missed you guys too!

Murderstone: Really? You seemed against it a month ago.

Chris looked up from the screen in shock. He typed in quickly, "Oh, everything's fine. Just that I have others watching me now. Busy with Marlin."

Murderstone: Marlin?

Martin: My son.

Murderstone: Oh, so you got married? Hey, Zachary here is talking. Let's join in.

Martin: Sure, I guess. It won't hurt.

Zach: Hey Wild Ratt!

Martin: That's Wild Kratt to you.

Murderstone: Come on, both of you. Let's talk. We have a cult meeting in the next two days. We all have to be there.

Martin: I don't know... I have chores to do since Marlin came by.

Zach: Chris, is that you?

Chris looked up in shocked... Martin: What? He's in bed in the HQ.

Zach: Sure, sure. Martin talks more professionally. Let's talk screen wise. See each other in the eyes.

Chris: Fine! It is me, Chris! I am just shocked about how Martin's had the dark web account and hadn't told me. What's up with you guys?

Murderstone: Oh look at this! Chris is too much a pussy to make his own account!

Chris: Why are you talking to me like this? You guys hate my guts!

Zach: No we don't.

Chris: What now?

Jeff: We don't hate you. We are told to hate you. No one can control our emotions.

Zach: Sure. Besides, about this meeting Thursday, we meet once in a while...

Chris: Martin never went to any of these...

Jeff: He has.

Chris: Seriously?

Zach: Yep. He was good at being our leader for a while. That is, until you ended up in the city. Thanks for not seeing me!

Chris: Listen, Zach... I found the sealed letters just today. I didn't know... Please forgive me.

Zach: No. I promised myself never to listen to you as long as I live.

Jeff: Shut up you two!

Chris: I just got caught on the Dark Web...

Zach: What?

Jeff: Pussy.

Aviva frowned, "What are you doing on my MIK?"

Chris stood up and walked over it and said, "Aviva, let me explain..."

"No, answer me now."

"I will! Martin has an account with the Dark Web... I was talking to Jeff and Zach!"

Aviva rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Chris. But I don't believe you. Now go clean up your mess in the HQ and get to bed."

Chris retreated to the MIK, "No! I can't! Martin doesn't know that I'm using his Dark Web account to figure out what happened to my family! Surprisingly, Zach and Jeff don't hate me."

Aviva blew her hair aside, "Really? That's what all villians are required to say."

The MIK started beeping. Chris looked to see Jeff and Zach calling him on screen call. He had to answer, "Hey, guys..."

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Answered Zach.

Jeff said, "I said shut up. Chris, you have to tell Martin about the cult meeting Thursday night... What are you looking at?"

Chris gulped, "Aviva is glaring at me... head on."

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"

Chris was in bed the instant Aviva had him punished. He was shaking so bad that she would tell Martin. But she went to her hammock instead and fell asleep. Chris felt his creature pod buzzing and looked at it. The dark web number was on his pod. He answered, "Not now, guys... Aviva's still watching me..."

"Chris!"

Chris got up and ran from the HQ. He ran outside into the African savanna's grasses and ran further and hid and answered, "What is it? I'm in trouble with Aviva now..."

Zach blew on his fingernails, "Listen, Jeff ended the call. I need to tell you something. I have been on the dark web for one reason. To find the secrets that others been hiding. The Dark Web is a place where not only bad things occur, but also the things about people's selves. I found this account and saw your brother's name. So we followed, but never talked."

"Then, what about some reply a week or month ago?"

"That was mentioning about the cult meeting how he wanted to get replaced. I'm sorry, Chris. But cult's rule is always true. Once someone finds out about the cult's member account, the member and anyone he's friends with, even his wife and son, are to be captured and taken to the cult's hideout. Only one will be chosen to be killed."

Chris gulped. He said, "Listen, Zach... you can't."

"It's too late, Chris... They know it already. I didn't say anything. They just know..."

Chris looked at the darkened Tortuga. He could hear his brother's calling. He pushed himself into the hole and said, "Zach... you and I were friends. You can't let this happen."

"I'm sorry... Not even the strongest friendships can take it away... Oh, they made a discision... The killer will kill... Chris... I'm sorry."

"What? Who?"

"You."

Chris shut the creature pod and turned white. He climbed out his hole and walked back to the Tortuga. Martin stared at Chris and said, "Are you okay?"

"No... Why didn't you tell me you have a Dark Web secret?! Now I'm the victim of a crime!"

"Chris, listen... I did it for research..."

"Not according to Zach and Jeff."

Martin's face went blank. The gang stared at him in shock, hoping Chris was lying. Martin dropped his head and said, "I did it to see what happened to our brother and sister... I didn't know that it would involve you."

"There's a meeting with the cult at Thursday evening. It may be sooner, because you didn't keep your account under secure questions."

Martin looked at his white-faced brother. He was in danger and so was all his friends...


	5. Chapter 5

All that night, the crew couldn't sleep a wink. Instead, they would ask thousands of questions about Martin's betrayal on the Dark Web. Chris was the only one who wouldn't ask or talk, instead he had head up on his camping sleeping bag looking up at the open window above, fearing what he had done.

Martin finally got a chance to get the crew to quiet up, especially after hearing Marlin in the other room crying. Everyone sat at their desks quiet and played with anything available. Finally, Chris sat up and said, "It's been a long -"

Aviva turned and frowned, "Shut up, Chris. You're in trouble too!"

Chris lay back on his side away from Aviva's face. He started to cry, fearing his own betrayal. The cry got harder and harder for him to hold, until he cried into his blanket, quieting his screams. Laura came out with Marlin and said, "Martin, I can't let this little boy of mine sleep by himself because of that cult!"

Martin was quiet. The fan he had on was blowing on his face. It was loud enough to hide Chris' tears and screams. Chris calmed down for a bit and looked up, face red and his eyes red. He looked over to see Laura, mad, but happy to have her son. He suddenly burst and ran out of the Tortuga, the gang watching him.

Martin jerked up and ran after his brother. Chris was standing at the edge of the Tortuga, crying in his hands. Martin said, "Bro... Are you okay?"

Chris turned, "Of course, I'm not okay! All because of my curious actions, I caused this stupid curse on all of us! I am the betrayer, not you."

Martin tried to clam his brother down, but Chris said, "Listen, Martin... Why can't you guys just toss me out? After all, I am the wild man of Kansas' forest... Or shall I say, the Wild Man of the forests of Betrayal."

"Chris, knock it off. It was me..."

Chris shushed Martin up with his hand lifted to his brother's face, "I have had it... I reread my diary, which is indeed a curse to our future."

"How?!"

"Because I brought you back to the Dark Web. I brought this curse on all of us... If I go, then the curse will come with me."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand a word you're saying!"

Chris snorted, "Really? But you really know all that jumble language on the websites, right?"

Martin blushed, "Yeah..."

Chris entered the world and said, "Sorry, bro... But..."

buzz...buzzz...bbuuuuzzzzz...

Chris and Martin put out their creature pods and a red screen connected together forming a yellow center line. As a voice began to speak, the line would move. But the voice was deep... deeper than any man's voice, "Due to your betrayal of the Dark Cult, one of those you love will be killed the evening of the meeting, Thursday night. Oh, also, you cannot stand up to that one, the person will indeed be burnt, and axed to pieces..."

The screen died. Chris turned from the Tortuga and walked away. Martin raised his hand, "BRO!"

"I'm leaving... I'm that person, I know it. Zach and Jeff told them, I know they did. Some friend you are!"

"Chris, bro! STOP!"

Chris ran from the scene. He ran into the bushes and ran more. Finally, he stopped as he saw Zach's ship land on the other side from the Tortuga. He watched the doors open and a gray clothed covered person walked out with Zach. Chris managed to hide, and to hear the whole conversation.

"Listen, boss... You can't kill him, he's my friend," Argued Zach, hands on his hips.

The 'boss' said, "I made the promise, Zach. We will catch each of those involved with the Web and will reveal the victim."

Chris hid deeper as the man came closer to his spot. Zach said, "Come on, Boss! He's my friend... My childhood friend."

Chris was wide eyed!

Boss said, "Then, why aren't you 'friends' today?"

Zach froze and grasped his fists. Chris noticed fear was burning on his face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Uh - Uh - I - Uh..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I didn't like the girl he was with! I grew jealous of him... He was so... progressed!"

Chris was shocked. Aviva made him jealous to be with him?! He took out his creature pod and recorded the new and important message.

Boss said, "Listen, Zach. You called us in so you and the victims won't be murdered. But because of your betrayal to your 'friend', I guess we can give him an extra beating."

Chris gasped. The creature pod was shaking as the scene recorded the message.

Zach said, "Boss, no... Don't kill him. I can't imagine Martin's life without him. That man is so honored in his family."

"And I thank you for giving me that information. I haven't told you yet, but I will now. Christopher Kratt has been a thorn in this world. I tried to kill him all those days, and he just runs off unharmed. I tried to kill him as a baby, as a child, and now at last, he makes a mistake that will cost him his life."

Chris couldn't contain him. The creature pod was still recording. He listened more with his lips shaking with fear.

The boss turned and said, "Zachbots!"

Zach frowned, "They only listen to me, Boss."

"Not anymore. You will join his execution!"

"NO!"

Zach and Boss turned. Boss cried, "Get him!"

Chris ran from the scene. The Zachbots were hot on his trail. He ran to the Tortuga. Jimmy was sitting in the pilot section, watching. He called the Tortuga, "Chris got Zachbots on his trail!"

Aviva stood up, "Let him in!"

Jimmy opened the mouth of the Tortuga and Chris ran up the stairs, "Jimmy, shut the door! Shut the door!"

The mouth shut as the Zachbots came up. Chris panted in the HQ, Martin came up, "What happened?"

Chris lifted his creature pod, "My recorder is still on... There's evidence..." Then, he fell on the floor, exhausted and fell asleep. Martin took the creature pod and stop the recording and hooked it up to the screen. It started when the gray clothed covered man and Zach were talking. When Boss mentioned his 'happy' plans, Martin gasped, "It can't be..."

Laura said, "Are you now rejecting the idea of joining the cult?"

"Chris and Zach were friends... and I lost it was a joke," Said Aviva. She looked at exhausted Chris, who was basically, awake in his sleep. He looked up at them with pain and sorrow."

Martin knelt by Chris and hugged him. Chris cried on his shoulder, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Martin bear hugged Chris, "It's not your fault, Chris. I had no idea that it was the kidnapper the whole time."

Chris gasped and looked up at the girls. He gripped Martin, "NNNNNOOOO!"

Martin was scared as Chris tucked at his shirt. He tried to comfort his brother, but Chris started to cry even harder. Aviva knelt at the brothers' level and wiped Chris' face. Chris covered his face and cried. Martin tucked his arms under Chris and picked him up and he sat on a hover chair, holding his brother close. Chris lay up against Martin in scare, still holding on to his shirt. Aviva never seen Chris so scared in her life. He was literally shaking in Martin's arms.

Midnight flew by. The zachbots gave up punching the Tortuga. Chris was shaking in his sleep in Martin's arms. Laura was asleep on her hammock with her son at her side. Koki and Jimmy were asleep. Aviva and Martin were the only ones alert. Aviva fixed a baby bottle with some warm milk. Chris' shaking was getting worse by the hour. Martin took the bottle and nursed it gently in Chris' jammed shut mouth. Chris noticed the taste after Martin gently squeezed some milk into his dry mouth. Chris opened his eyes and finally stop shaking...

Aviva said, "We might have to treat him like a baby again."

Martin shook his head as he felt the bottle slowly being emptied. Chris was awake and was calm for this short period of time. He wanted to encourage Aviva to be strong and not to worry about tomorrow night. But since Chris can hear what they were saying, he clammed up.

Soon, the bottle was emptying. Martin had his eyes shut when he felt it getting lighter and lighter. Soon, he felt no pressure. Chris was asleep on his chest, calm and relaxed. His face was no longer pale, but his normal color. Martin brushed his brown hair back, smiling at the memory when his mother always takes his brother up in her arms whenever he was scared.

Chris shifted his head closer to Martin's neck, the second he opened his eyes, he muttered, "Mom?"

"Shhh... It's just me, little brother," But Martin couldn't help but laugh in his heart. He was so like his mother in what he was doing.

"Oh, I thought this life was a nightmare..."

"It's not entirely a nightmare, Chris."

Aviva sat across, smiling at Martin. Chris stretched out for a second and looked over to see her smiling. Chris needed a load off his mind, "I can't sleep..."

Martin smiled, "You were just asleep."

"But everything is on my mind."

Aviva smiled, "I can handle this. Martin, you get some sleep. Chris come over here and I'll cradle you. Martin's got bags under his eyes."

Chris stood up, tired, yet scared. He cuddled up to Aviva on her hover chair. Aviva fixed the handles of the chair so her arms could relax. Chris cuddled up to her and got himself closer to her, feeling the need of care. Martin lay on his brother's sleeping bag, too lazy enough to get his own and in the matter of seconds, he was asleep. Aviva shut the lights off, but let hers shine dimly.

Chris muttered, "Don't shut all the lights off..."

"Don't be a scaredy Kratt. I have mine on dimmer. Just relax."

Chris looked up from her chest, "I can't... I'm restless."

Aviva smiled, "Do you remember the old song from your mother's voice?"

Chris rested his head at the point of her neck, "I don't know..."

Aviva wanted Chris to sleep for the next six hours. She hugged Chris tightly and thought hard the old tune. The Tortuga was quiet, with just the blur of the fan making a little noise. Aviva stroked Chris' hair, and finally found the old tune, "Where the north wind, meet the sea, there's a river full of memory, sleep my darling safe and sound for in this river all is found,"

Chris looked up at Aviva, remembering the old lullaby. He fell asleep seconds into her voice. She noticed Martin was awake and smiling. Chris cuddled closer. Aviva knew she must finish else he wakes up and gets uncomfortable, "In the waters, deep and true, lies the answer, for me and you. Dive deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll peak drown... Yes, she will be in your dreams tonight and in her song a magic forest, but can you break the most fear, can you face what the river knows? Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory, come my darling homeward bound, where all is lost, and all is found..."

Chris woke up hearing the tender voice. He realized he was in Aviva's arms, who herself was asleep. He looked out into the HQ and saw Martin asleep on his sleeping bag, with a smile. Laura and Marlin were still... Wait? Where's Laura and Marlin? Chris sat up, which jerked Aviva awake, "CK? What's wrong?"

"Where's Laura and Marlin?"

Aviva yawned, "Go check Martin's bedroom... Or Marlin's crib room. They could be in there."

Chris got off Aviva and tiptoed passed his brother to see if he could find Laura and Marlin. He entered Martin's bedroom to see no one. But he found a note on the bed. He quickly picked it up and unfolded it. His vision narrowed as he readed the contents, "Dear Martin, You better get ready for tomorrow's executions. Your precious wife and little boy here are chained up on the walls. Someone is going to be picked out. One by one by each quarter of the day, one person will disappear until you are the last. Oh, meet us at Zach's ship north of where you are. We will be there on Thursday evening. Signed, Not Zach, but Boss."

Chris ran out to HQ and called for Martin to wake up. Martin sat up tired, but the note was put in his hands. Chris had his mouth covered as Martin's tired face revealed fear, "What? No..."

Chris wanted to run to Aviva and sleep out of it. But he knew it wasn't a nightmare. Martin stared into Chris' eyes. But Chris noticed, "Martin, behind the letter..."

Martin turned the paper and gasped, "Oh, I forgot to mention. But I will give you a hint, that's special someone is not your wife and son. It has never been them. I thought I be nice to let them live. That person's name starts with the letter "C". Guess it? You are right..."

Aviva gasped, "Chris!"

Chris gulped hard. Martin and Aviva stared at him as he uneasy straightened himself. He sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Koki said, "I'm sure there will be a way we can save you."

Martin sighed, "How? No matter how much we plea, the leader would never go against the rules... Wait a minute... The rules says that the member's family will not be touched."

Chris screamed, "I'm adopted?!"

Martin looked at Chris with a face, "No, seriously. I was there when the doctors brought you out of the delivery room to show you to Dad. You were C-sectioned, bro."

"I know that... I was just kidding," he blushed.

Aviva said, "Why would he actually kill your family member?!"

Martin said, "He claimed on Chris' recording that he wanted Chris dead all this time... He has to be the kidnapper... The man who sliced my siblings' heads off their shoulders. Whatever the case may be, Zach doesn't like the plan either. We need to talk to him. Chris?"

"What?"

"You need to lurk Zach out of the ship and get him talking. He must know the rules as well. I wonder what happens if you join the cult."

Chris' jaw dropped lower than it usually does... "Why?!"

"Because, I can't have you to die. You are my only brother. I love to go to you for advice. You are a wise brother to me, though you didn't have much to live."

Chris began to smile. Chris and Martin joined into a tight hug. Chris said, "Thank you, Martin... Thank you!"

Aviva said, "It's good to see you together again."

Martin smiled, "Okay. here's the plan..."

"Martin, there's only one problem..."

"What?"

"It can be possible for a member of a cult to be killed if he betrayed."

Martin sunk, "You're right..."

Chris said, "I'll go see Zach. I am sure he can help me. Besides, we were best friends."

"Just be better, CK. I'm very concerned about you."

"I'll be careful. Trust me," Chris ran from the Tortuga towards Zach's ship. He was pleased to see Zach going west from the ship. He hide and ran over as quick and quiet he could. Once Zach was settled, he snuck in and spoke softly, "Zach... Psst!"

Zach turned to see Chris. He feared, "Chris! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk you out. Who is Boss?"

"I'm glad you ran from him. He's scary, yet very forceful."

"What's his face?"

"He's in his seventies or eighties. Probably sixies. He's twice as old as us."

"Then fifty, sixties. But have you seen his face?"

"Never once. He came in covered and he said that he will die covered. I have no idea who he is."

"What about Jeffery?"

"Him? Oh... He's into the man. But sometimes he agrees with me when he doesn't like the plans."

"How is he reacting when Boss claimed to kill me?"

"What else? Thrilled! Thrilled, he is. He would raise his gun and howl like an Indain."

Chris frowned, "If I did die, that would mean he could do whatever he liked, true?"

"Too true."

Chris sat next to Zach. Soon he felt that old friendship bond he once had with Zach. Zach said, "This reminds me about the time we sat on your mother's swing chair on the front porch."

Chris answered, "Yeah... The last time we saw each other as young ones."

Zach looked at Chris, "Don't you trust me?"

"Why did you do all that?"

"I did it just to make Geeky girl jealous... I didn't mean to harm you."

"Then, why Wild Ratts?"

"I don't the Tortuga to know that we were friends. It was horrible enough that we hated each other in some time pass."

Chris looked away, Zach continued, "And Geeky Girl seems to be in the cringe with you... I saw you last night, Boss forced me to come with him to grab Laura and Marlin. I saw you sleeping soundly on her breasts... No girl would ever do that to a wild man."

Chris smiled, "You remember..."

"Of course I do. I kept it a secret like we promised."

Chris smiled bigger, "Then, why can't we make up our friendship?"

"Sure... But once Boss is down, we can be friends again, right?"

"Sure. But you gotta promise me that you will go up to Aviva and make up all that wrong."

Zach made a face and blushed, "Right... Okay. But how?"

Chris winked, "I know just the thing."

Martin waited for hours for Chris to get back to the Tortuga. Chris came back into the Tortuga with a big grin on his face, "It's all been set. Zach doesn't like Boss. He has never seen Boss' face anytime. But the thing that wipes our minds is that Jeff Oralson is so for him, except for a 'few' times. Zach has come to the conclusion that he must be faking his not-so-much attitude. Either Jeff has been with Zach to watch him to turn him in, or Jeff is for real."

Martin frowned, "Jeff is up to no good at all. He's never been so good in all the years I have seen him. Remember, Aviva?"

Aviva frowned and crossed her arms. Her body shifted over as usual, "Of course. Chris, what took you so long?"

"Zach and I had a conversation over about it. He's promising that he will keep Laura and Marlin safe from any harm possible that Boss may think of. He promised that he will make up all the wrong he had done in the first place. After all, the poor guy was just jealous of your skill, Aviva."

Aviva smiled, "You're always the starlight, CK. Always trying to turn my becoming fury into sweetness. I can't stand mad at you all the time."

Chris smiled, "Great, because the next aim Boss is going to do is that the next quarter of the hour has come. He can kidnap in front of us, but the code is that we tear the mask off his face. We need to show his face for the cult to see who he really is."

"Are you sure, Chris? That man is pretty dangerous."

"We'll try. But remember..."

Koki came running in, "Jimmy's gone!"

That night, Chris snuggled close to Martin in his sleeping bag. Martin and Chris had to stay together... It was getting too close for Chris to be kidnapped. Koki and Aviva were minding their own business in a locked room having a girl's time, just talking and eventually falling asleep.

Suddenly, a creck woke Chris from his sleep. Martin was turned over, so he wasn't protected. He sat up and slowly got out from under the blankets to investigate. He went out to the garage to find the door opened. He thought he had just made a big mistake in leaving his brother's side. He turned back to get back to the HQ, but he felt his neck cramped by a strong hand. A knife was pointed inbetween his eyes and a deep voice muttered, "Quiet, else I'll kill you now."

Chris was shaking. His eyes watched the knife lower to his neck. The man covered Chris' mouth and dragged him away. Chris saw a note fall to the floor. His hands were pinned back by a cable tie and he was dragged away from home.

Chris was thrown into a dark room. Minutes later, a group of gray clothed covered person came in and chained Chris to the wall. Upon his mouth they lay grey tape. Chris saw them leave the room and instantly he rejected his thought of leaving Martin alone...

The morning came. Chris knew because the people brought meals into the room. The light shedded upon Jimmy and Laura. Marlin was in Laura's arms crying. One of the people muttered under their clothes and snapped at the baby, but Laura took the snap and protected her child from harm.

One person came over and took hold of the tape on Chris' mouth and yanked it off, making Chris whine at the stinging pain. The man slapped Chris on the face. He hear a clinging and clacking sound and felt something cold on his neck and locked on his neck. Chris couldn't move his neck up or down, he was stuck, looking in one direction...

Boss came into the room and smiled, "Ah! Two more ladies left. Then, Martin would have to come to the meeting after all. He'll see his precious baby brother being burned alive."

"How could you?!"

"No, no no... No, talking back. You are the prisoner, our entertainer."

Chris growled until the collar was tightened about his neck. He could barely breathe until he heard a familiar voice, "Leave him alone, Boss!"

"Zach? I told you never to enter this quarter!"

"But this is my ship! I can come in here whenever I want. Besides, I want the prisoners to see light. It's dangerous for them to stay in the darkness. After all, stop choking your 'entertainer'."

Boss frowned as Zach had the curtains opened. The trio fought the light from their eyes. When their eyes were adjusted they were thrilled to see each other. Boss turned and slapped tape on Chris' open mouth, in which his tongue got a taste of the nasty stick. Chris made a face and watched the Boss leave the cell. Once everything was clear, Zach turned, "I'm trying as hard as I can. They know I'm up to no good with them. Oh, Jeffery is playing a trick. I heard him call Boss 'Dad',"

Chris' eyes widened. Zach knew he understood, "I got to go or else I'm in deeper trouble. I'll run and tell the gang that you're safe... for now."

Chris tried to nod, but the collar was tight about his neck. Chris wanted to talk, but the tape was sticky and it stuck to his tongue. Zach ran off and left one more glance at Chris and made a run for it. Chris looked at Laura, who said, "Chris... Tonight is the night..."

Martin was shocked to find out that Aviva and Koki were not taken. But he did go nuts when he found the letter displaying that Chris was kidnapped last night. He brought the girls with him to Zach's ship where Zach met him, "Be careful," He said, "Don't believe anything he's going to say."

Martin couldn't understand Zach's response, but went inside. There were a whole group of members of the cult. One offered Martin a suit, but he refused it. There he saw his family, his brother, and Jimmy, sitting chained to the wall. Chris' neck was held fast so he couldn't attack.

Boss came up and offered the trio a seat. Martin had his eyes on Chris, who had his eyes on Boss. Jeff Oralson sat across from Aviva, who pulled herself closer to Martin. Finally, a cult member went over and set the woman free. Laura ran into Martin's arm and cried, still holding her son. Jimmy sat behind Martin... But Chris was still chained. He was ready to attack and Aviva could see it in his eyes.

Boss came over with a torch in his hand. Martin gasped... Chris was set free. As the collar came off his neck, Chris felt the power of the wild man in him. He had to protect. He saw Boss before him. He looked at Zach who was standing behind him. Zach nod once, and Chris growled.

Boss said, "To him who betrayed our works of honor!"

Chris barked sternly! Zach attacked the Boss from behind. The members ran to get Zach, but Martin jumped up and fought them back... Only to find out they were Zachbots! Zach himself was jaw dropped. He held on to Boss' head and yelled, "You used my zachbots against me?!"

Chris hurled in and rammed his head into a field of Zachbots getting ready to grab his friends. Chris pranced up and down like a horse to get the attention of the enemy. Boss reached out his hand and...

BANG!

Chris leaped in a 360 degree circle, wondering what the heck was that. Jeff cried, "Dad!"

Zach took off the mask and Chris growled fiercely. He won the battle. The Boss stood up, "Now my mask is off, now you know the real killer."

Chris growled and barked furiously. Martin cried, "Chris! Run! We got to run to the Tortuga! Zach!"

Chris and Zach were last out of the ship. The crew made a run for it to the guarded Tortuga. Chris ran ahead and took Martin what to do. The brothers separated, but ran ahead and took those bots down without a fight. Jimmy got the Tortuga off the ground. But Zach's ship was beginning to fly after them.

Zach was sitting on the HQ table, "I didn't know that bastard was using my zachbots!"

Chris said, "It's okay. He was the kidnapper all along. He was the killer of our siblings."

Martin nodded, "Sure. Jimmy! Fly as fast as she can go..."

Jimmy cried, "There's a problem, Tortuga... George keeps getting in the way of things!"

The gang watched as Zach's ship turned in front of them. A team of Zachbots were lined up nicely. Then, as Jimmy was turning her upwards, the Zachbots shot flames at the crew... Some flames flew pass the Tortuga, but some managed to hit the wires, frying them.

Jimmy felt the electric shock through the wheel and ran from the pilot section. The gang stared at Jimmy as he showed his red hands, "The Tortuga got fried!"

Everyone was beginning to panic. Aviva stood in the center, feeling the Tortuga's sudden movements of falling, "Let's go get the flying mobiles and get out of this place! HURRY!"

Everyone flocked to the garage. The Tortuga was falling quicker and quicker. Everyone got on a bike and flew out safely. Martin noticed his bike was the last and his brother was snuck at the door, scared. He extended his hand, "Come on, bro!"

"What about Laura and Marlin?"

"They're fine right now. Just take my hand!"

"Kratt brothers! Hurry!"

Chris extended his hand and grasped Martin's. Martin pulled Chris unto the bike and whirled off, just feet from the ocean. The Tortuga fell more and splashed into the water, causing a 360 degree wave bursting out. Laura cried, "Kratt brothers, hurry!"

Martin whirled upwards into the sky, but the wave was caving in on them. Martin cried, "Chris, hang on!"

"I'm hanging on as tight as I can grasp!"

As the wave began to pour over, the brothers felt their bike pulled from the wave's fall. Chris and Martin opened their eyes to see a rope leading to a bike with Zach on it, "Are you two okay?"

Chris panted, "We're fine, thanks."

Zach smiled, "No prob. That's what old friends are for."

The gang watched the wave steal into the waters about it. Koki looked over, "The Tortuga is sinking!"

Martin said, "We're all head to the base to get the boat to get her, like last time, right?"

Aviva smiled, "Sure. I'm sure it's not too far."

Jimmy said, "The last time I saw the GPS, it's over 300 hundreds away... It's not enough power to fly the bikes over."

Koki smiled, "That's why Aviva and I had inserted solar glares."

Martin groaned, "Would it do great if we sat in the water?!"

Aviva thought for a sec, "I didn't think about that. Not only that, I didn't have any idea this would happen."

Chris turned his head, "Uh, guys..."

Zach said, "If only that George would in fact just leave us alone in the first place, this wouldn't happen."

Chris called, "Guys..."

Aviva smiled, "It's nice we got a darken cloud over us. That sun is hot!"

Chris cried, "That's no cloud!"

Martin looked up, "The ship! Zachbots! Scatter!"

The bikes went in all directions. Each Zachbot took a different route. Chris watched his friends from behind and saw the zachbots pull out arrows. He said, "Martin, curze inwards. We can get the one after Laura!"

"Good thinking, bro," Martin curved over and the zachbot. Martin passed Laura's bot and his bot ran right into it, destroying it, "Now, we distract Koki's and get Jimmy's bot."

Chris smiled, "It's like a video gam - Oh, no! We got to hurry Martin! Aviva needs help!"

Martin distracted Koki's zachbot and rammed it into Jimmy's. The zachbots were closing in on Aviva. She couldn't move. Zach came up, "We have to distract them."

Martin frowned, "They're too distracted with her. We have to get her to dive!"

Chris feared for his friends. He grasped Martin's shoulder as the buzz bike went over, "Aviva! Dive!"

Aviva froze, "I can't... I don't feel so right."

Chris knew for a fact that someone can't swim when they're frightened, "Martin, she needs help..."

"Shoot her, will ya?!"

Chris heard George's voice as the ship sunk lower to their level. Martin turned to the threat, "No..."

The Zachbots cut in. Chris stood on the bike, Martin cried, "What are you doing?"

"Going to get Aviva's from harm's way."

"But, she can't swim in fear!"

"But she has a swimmer who's trying not to be scared!"

Martin pulled the bike back, causing Chris to fall on Martin, "What?"

"Didn't you hear George," He cried, "He's wants her killed!"

"It's me, he wants," Answered Chris. But the Zachbots pulled away to reveal one with an arrow in his metal hands. Chris' eyes reflected the shiny metal. Martin had to move. He drove in and pulled Aviva's bike from the scene. Luckily, the Zachbot missed. Aviva regained courage and drove closer with the brothers, "Thanks, guys."

Martin said, "We need to find a way to get to land as fast as we can, else we're powerless."

Aviva drove a faster speed, "Just be careful guys."

Chris was still upset how Martin just drove like that. But he was calm that the girl was safe.

Koki cried, "Aviva, look out!"

Chris gasped to see a Zachbot whirling in. It was too fast to act. Aviva turned as an arrow sliced into her side just before her rib cage. Her cry of pain, make her stun and fall from her bike. Chris cried, "NNNNOOOO!" He took a dive into the sea where Zachbots continued to pull arrows.

Chris swam hard and scared. He found her, still sinking like a rock. He swam in to save her and pulled her upwards, but far from the Zachbots. Laura was crying, "Aviva!"

Chris wiped his hair back as Martin swam over and helped lifted her into Laura's side car. Martin wiped his forehead, "Is she going to be okay?"

Laura touched the girl's chest. Chris shut his eyes, feeling the same place where he heard her heart beating a couple nights back. Laura said, "She's still alive. I need to get her to land as fast as I could and get her into the hospital. I don't know what to do with arrows!"

Chris opened his eyes and reached for the tail of the arrow. He fished out of his pocket a pocket knife and said, "Laura... This is Aviva's bike and she always have a first aid kit in the storage under the seat. Get that... We have to get this arrow out, even if it means that the Zachbots will be shooting at us."

Martin nod once, "I'll distract the bots. You do your thing, bro."

Chris felt so disgusted, but cut open the girl's skin to get the arrow out. It was tight in her flesh. Chris managed to gently cut away the fat and muscle to take the arrow out. He tuck the arrow in the seat and quickly dipped his hand in the salty water and splashed some on her open surgery.

Laura said, "Salt?"

"Mom always says that Salt is the best wound healer. Get me gauze and as I'm getting ready, lay a layer of the antibotic on the wound."

Laura asked, "How do you know so much?"

Chris looked up, "She took care of my chest when that idiot rammed his engine into me. It's my turn to save her."

Laura smiled. She managed to lay the cream on the wound though her seven month old wanted to get the attention. Chris lay the gauze on the wound and Laura taped a firm square about. Chris said, "More gauze... just in case."

Finally, Aviva was covered from the salty air. Laura turned away to yell something at Koki. Chris planted a kiss on Aviva's forehead, "Don't leave me now... You're my only friend that understands me. Where the north wind... meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory, come my darling homeward bound, when all is lost and all is found..."

Aviva opened her eyes and looked at Chris. She smiled, "Chris..."

Chris had tears in his eyes, "You need help... Just relax."

Aviva wiped her dry hand across his wet face, "What happened?"

"You got shot by the Zachbot..."

Aviva shut her eyes. Chris held her hand up to his face. He felt her hand slowly feeling his wet pores, releasing sweat all over his face. Aviva said, "I'll be fine..."

Chris gulped, "Just don't leave me - Us... Don't leave us."

Aviva smiled and shut her eyes. She pulled her hand back and looked at Chris. Laura turned over, "Is she fine?"

Chris nodded, "She's responding."

Laura saw the tears in Chris' eyes. She didn't make mention of it and said, "Okay. I'll get her to help as fast as I could."

Chris turned to Martin who was swimming towards him, "It's a race against battery power. I wasted a whole half of battery fighting. We need to get to land and fast."

"Where's George?"

"I don't know. He just flew away in Zach's ship."

"Where's the others?"

"They're after with Laura and Aviva."

"Why can't we follow?"

"If I was the past leader of the cult and you are their victim of death, of course we're not going to follow them. We'll endanger everyone. Come on, Chris, we have to move."

Chris climbed up after unto his Buzz bike. Chris felt tired. His hands were bloody and sore from cleansing Aviva. He quickly dipped his hands in the salt and washed the blood off as Martin started the bike. Soon, they were going in the opposite direction.

The sun was beginning to set, bringing the brothers no hope of land. The buzz bike was running out of power and with no sun to power it up, the bike would break down. Martin continued to drive due straight. Chris knew they were going west towards the sunset. He shut his eyes, hoping the gang were at land and Aviva was in the hospital. He felt the bike give way for a few seconds, but Martin had it under control. Everything was quiet... until the sun's last rays say goodbye.

A storm was coming from the east. Chris noticed the lightning and counted until the thunder clapped. Martin said, "The storm is ten miles away, we should be able to find something soon..."

The ocean began to pick up. The waters tried to run from the storm, but it keeps coming back to run again. Martin said, "We have 10% percent battery left... I see nothing out there."

Chris said, "The storm is only seven miles away, Martin."

Martin sighed as the level went lower, "I guess we have to sail across just by holding on to the bike..."

"Didn't Aviva say once that these bikes can't float?"

"Well, I guess we have to swim our... uh, oh..."

"What?"

"Two percent battery. She's slowing down."

The buzz bike began to slow down. Once the meter read zero percent, the bike slowed into the rushing water. Seconds later, Chris and Martin were holding their heads above the small waves. The storm was only five miles away and was coming. Chris cried, "I'm scared!"

Martin swam over to his brother and took hold of his hand, "Just hang on... Who knows where we'll be next."

Chris was too scared to hold just a hand. He pushed himself into Martin's grip and hugged him tight, shaking by the loud thunder, the waves, and the cold. Martin held on to Chris, but the waves bagan to pick up.

The first crashing separated the brothers. Chris came to the surface and cried, "Martin?! Martin! Help!"

"CHRIS!" Martin pulled himself to the surface. He was so stupid not to grab his swim gear. But he realized his brother wasn't prepared either. They could die out here, just by being pancaked by the wave's strong forces.

The rain began to pour and the waves began to crash harder. Chris got pushed deeper under the water. He felt no strength to go up. He needed help, he gasped all the air he held. Suddenly from the last crash of the wave, Chris saw a rock. He gripped the rock, knowing that he must be near land. He pulled himself up and over the rock, but was so weak that the waves soon pushed him over and dunked him once again...

The sun began to rise and the bird were singing. Chris and Martin were laying side by side on the same land mass that the waves crashed them on. Their clothes were shedded apart. Each of them were exhausted from hours of swimming and fighting. Both of them were asleep. But the sound of the birds chirping made Chris to open his eyes. A young deer was looking at him. Chris sat up and the deer pranced away. Chris saw that he was alive and noticed his brother close beside him. He shook his brother awake.

"Chris," muttered Martin, when he opened his eyes. He sat up and hugged his brother. Both brothers were cold and wet, but they didn't care. They were just happy to have each other. Martin stood up and said, "What a night!"

Chris stood up and felt some gravity pushing him, "I'm sore all over... And hungry..."

Martin nodded, "We spent hours out there. But where are we? The waves were so powerful it pushed whatever was in my pockets, including my creature pod."

Chris felt his pockets, "Mine too are blasted empty. Well, except for sand weighing your pants down."

Martin chuckled, "That's always the best. Come on, let's wash all this sand and get these wounds cleaned up. No one is on this island."

"What makes you think it is an island? I saw a deer."

Martin smiled, "It could be Australia or Africa, or even South America."

"Australia? Come on! We left Africa and we went left in the middle of the ocean. We came out of the ocean all scratched and bruised with nothing on us, but ragged clothes."

Martin thought for a while, "I guess you're right... Bro, look!"

Out of the water, the waves pushed a broken white bike unto the shore. Chris recognized it, "Aviva's bike... The one Laura was driving..."

Martin didn't want to think about his wife and child and sister-in-law in the middle of nowhere... Or even worse, dead on the bottom of the sea. Chris knew what martin was thinking and stopped talking about it. He went to the water and splashed some cold water on his wounds. He felt a sting in most of them, but that was because of the salt water.

Martin came over to see Chris in a pool of salt water, "I found a warm pool of salt water laying in the sun. Plenty of privacy if anyone happen to be living here."

Chris said, "What about our clothes? They're so rugged that if we take them off, they would just fall apart."

Martin sighed, "I know, but we're cold and we need that warm water."

Chris climbed over the rocks to follow his brother to the warm spot. Martin said, "It's warm because the rocks are shielding the warmth of the sun and casting it on this pool. Check this out, it's actually waist deep."

Chris climbed into the water and saw Martin slowly taking off his shirt. He saw numerous scratches from the sand and rocks. Chris took hold of his shirt and took it off, but he yelped in pain. Martin turned to see what happened. Chris said, "I think my arm is busted... I lifted it and I felt a sting of pain just..."

"Just relax, bro. Sit down. Your body is in shock of what happened. Just let the warm water warm you up."

Chris knew Martin was concerned. Martin sat on the opposite site, legs in the water and a leaf full of the salty, warm water. he was able to crumble the leaf and make medicine. He rubbed it over his one leg and waited for a few seconds. Chris lay back, feeling the warmth of the sun on him. Martin came over, "Chris, here's some leaves as medicine. Just mix it with the warm water and crumble it together. It should help with the pain in your arm."

Chris did so, but he could barely lift his arm to get the muscles. Martin came over and applied the medicine for Chris. Chris said, "Why am I so stiff?"

"Your body is in shock, Chris. It's doing all it can to help you recover. My leg feels like that. I think we got injuried out there... Chris?"

"Is that Zach's ship?"

Martin looked out to sea, "Oh, no... Not now... Well, we got to move on."

Chris stood up and fixed his shirt. Martin yanked his shirt on and said, "Come on, bro. See that hill. We have to go up there to find where we are. We got to hurry, the Zachbots are coming out.

Chris extended his hand, and Martin took it and helped him up the rocky ledge unto the grassy area. Chris said, "Let's take the forest path. They can't find us in there."

Martin said, "We have to stay straight as possible."

"Okay, let's move. They're coming."

Martin followed after Chris into the forest. They could hear the Zachbots tossing things about from the wreckage of the bike. Chris let Martin get ahead and he followed after. Then, he heard the voice, "Get them now! Get them before they get away! One of them deserves death and the other is our member. Let's go!"

Chris ran after Martin and climbed. Martin turned to see if Chris was okay. But Chris was having a more difficult time trying to get about. Martin came back and helped his brother over many fallen trees.

The last climbover was the hardest. Martin took Chris' hands and pulled him over, but Chris screamed. Martin turned quickly to hold Chris and to cup his mouth. He realized Chris' arm was now bleeding. He panted as He helped Chris over. He brought his brother upwards to the top of the hill, but their high hopes vanished...

It was indeed an island.

Chris felt his heart torn the minute he saw the water all around. Was it him or did he really see a deer earlier? He looked at Martin, who too was depressed. He turned away, feeling his wild spirit of knowledge overshadowed with fear. All he could think about was if Aviva was able to get to the hospital.

He looked up and recalled the calming lullaby her voice would sing. He started to cry in pain. He was lost and had no sense of direction. He could see the Zachbots coming up with George behind. He felt the north wind blowing his hair... He looked up, "The north wind," He looked north and narrowed his vision. He didn't see anything. he had to try again.

He said, "Where the noth wind, meets the sea... There's a river... Full of memory. Martin? There's still hope."

Martin looked up, "What hope? We're dead..."

Chris remembered the song, "It's not just any lullaby, bro. There's always a story behind lullabies. Remember Dad telling us that?"

"Well, this isn't bedtime."

"I know, but if you break each word up, the answer is in our hearts."

Martin made a face, "The zachbots are coming to kill us. And all you can think of is... a lullaby?!"

Chris turned. The wind blew towards him, "Where the north wind, meets the sea. There's a river full of memory. Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river... All is found. In her waters deep and true, lies the answers and a path for you, dive on deep in her sound, but not too far or you'll drown... Yes she will sing to those who hear and in her song all magic flows, but can you break the most greatest fear? Can you face the river knows? Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory, comg my darling homeward bound, when all is lost... and all is found..."

Martin heard Chris say each word. The zachbots were closer, until Chris exclaimed, "A river, Martin! Right down there!"

Martin was jaw dropped. He ran to the edge and saw the river. It was straight, but at the end, it looked as if something made angled lines... It looked like an arrow. Martin smiled, "It's like Mom knew our future."

Chris smiled, "Come on, we have to move!"

Both brothers took the vines and swung downwards. The Zachbots reached the top and looked upset as the brothers grew excited down to the ground. Chris and Martin swung each different vine to the bottom. Right at the foot of the hill was a boat. Chris and Martin nodded to each other and pushed the boat into the river and quickly jumped in and quickly rowed their way to the sea.

George watched the boys rowing to the ocean. He took a bow and took out and an arrow. He aimed it down the hill towards the boat. He waited for the shot to be perfect and smiled, "Goodbye, wild man."

The arrow was let go... It sung in the wind as it whipped the air. It went downwards, towards the brothers. Chris heard a zipping sound and turned and screamed. Martin turned to see an arrow insert into Chris' side, "Martin!"

"Chris!"

Chris fell over in shock. Martin rowed faster out of the river into the ocean. The rest of the arrows that missed, and he managed to get to the ocean. He took his brother by the arms and pulled him closer... Chris was pale and lying still. Martin was crying, "No, bro... I don't know what happened to Laura and Marlin... I don't want to find out... I want you to be there for me, Chris... Please..."

Hours after drifting off in the middle of the ocean. Martin looked up to see that the sun had risen above him. He checked Chris' pulse, and was surprised to find him alive. He turned to see his water wilderness until he stopped. Right behind him was a beach... A beach full of people and children. Martin grew excited and began to row furiously to the shore. The waves picked the boat up and over to the sandy shore. The children came running up, screaming, "A shipwreck!"

"Chris? Martin?"

Martin looked to see Ronan, one of the Wild Kratt Kids. He grinned, "Ronan, am I so thrilled to see you!"

Ronan said, "okay... But what happened to Chris?"

Martin said, "I can't explain the whole story. You're only thirteen and you're still a bit too young to understand. But to make a long story short, Chris got an arrow shot into his side. I need to get him to the hospital as fast as I can."

Ronan said, "Okay. I'll tell my mom about this. I just need to get my shirt and shoes. The nearest hospital is not too far, but far by feet. Mom can drive us there."

"Oh, thank-you Ronan. Oh, by any chance, where are we?"

Ronan smiled, "We're having vacation in Florida. We're at Daytona Beach."

Martin smiled, "Thanks Ronan."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I saw Laura and Marlin with Aviva..."

"They're alive?!"

Ronan made a face, "What?"

"Are they really alive?"

"Well, Mom brought them to the same hospital. Aviva appeared to be hurt in the same spot."

"Oh, that's great. Laura will be ever so happy to see me again."

Ronan ran up to his mother, "Mother, Martin and Chris needs to get to the same hospital. Chris is hurt as well."

The woman stood up, "My word! When, come on. Jump into the car. Ronan packed the car as quickly as your hands can."

Martin was a bit surprised to find the car parked on the sand. The mother literally pushed Martin into the backseat. Martin held on to his brother, who was now breathing slowly than ever. Ronan sat in the front seat and looked over, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know..."

The woman sat in the car and started the engine. Seconds later, they were on the road on the way to the hospital. Minutes later, the car was parked in front of the Emergency room and Martin went inside, still holding Chris. Ronan said, "I hope he gets better, Martin."

Martin turned, "I hope so too. Thank you again for all your help."

The small family waved their hands and thanked Martin. Then, they drove away and Martin went inside and got Chris signed in. Just as Martin sat on the chair, a wheelchair came out and offered to bring Chris right in. The nurse rushed Chris to an empty room and got him situated in a regular bed. Martin watched as she lifted the bed rails so Chris don't escape or fall off. After she left to get some stuff, Martin leaned over and said, "Little bro... I don't know if you can hear me, but after they have your information, I'm going to see where Aviva is and where my family is."

Chris didn't respond. But the nurse came in and hooked him up to the moniter and said, "He's breathing... He's actually in a light stage coma."

"Oh, dear..."

"The doctors will be coming in to do a room service surgery. This arrow is pretty deep. I just need Christopher's information from you." Martin gave everything he knew about Chris. He signed the paperwork about certain things that needed to be signed.

The nurse said, "If you want to, you can go home. We'll call you... Do you have a phone number?"

Martin gasped, "No... I wish... Can I come back in three hours?"

"Perfect timing, yes. By the way, you should get a phone."

Martin nodded and left the room. He went to the information desk where he was signed in with a badge. The officer there said, "Do you need something?"

"Do you know where Aviva Corcovando is located in the hospital? I know her. She's my sister-in-law."

The security searched through the computers and said, "I see her, but I'm going to call the nurse to make sure that she is allowed to have visitors."

"Sure."

The guard picked up the phone and dialed. After a few seconds, he said, "Hi, this is the emergency room security. Yes, uh, we have a visitor for 412, can he go and see her?"

After a moment of small time, the security smiled, "Yes. Okay, bye. Well, you're in luck, young man. You can go see her. What you have to do is and go through these doors over there and walk straight down. At the end of the hall take a right and there are the elevators. Take the elevators up to the fourth floor. Come out, take a right and take a left at the two double doors, either open or closed. 412 is straight ahead."

"Thank-you, sir."

"Your welcome, young man."

As Martin walked, he noticed he was still in a rugged mess. He walked down to the other information desk and waved at the employees. He went to the elevators and went up. He was so nervous as he walked into the nurses' station. He saw 409, 410, 411... He stopped. He was at the window of 412, he couldn't believe the girl was sitting up, playing with his baby. He went to the door and knocked. He heard a faint voice, answering, so he entered. He heard Marlin's little excitement calls. Laura called, "Hello?"

Martin couldn't help but smile. He fought with the curtain for a minute and came through. The girls screamed with joy and Laura fell into Martin's arms. Martin hugged and kissed his wife over and over, exclaiming how much he missed her. He looked up to see Aviva holding Marlin and looking out to the curtain, then, she looked at him, "Where's CK?"

Martin stood up and walked over to Aviva. He sat on her bed and held her shaking hand, "He's in the emergency room downstairs... He got an arrow struck in him in the same spot."

Aviva gasped. Laura took Marlin from her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We were shipwrecked for a while, until we found a perfect row boat... As we were escaping, George had the nerve to shoot one shot and he got him. I wouldn't let go of Chris since..."

Aviva asked, "Is he awake?"

"He's in a light coma... He's going to go through surgery in a few hours."

Laura said, "Martin... I'm sorry, but you need to get dressed. I'll take you to my hotel and I'll buy you some new clothes. You look like a pig in the mud."

Martin smiled, "Thanks, Laura."

Laura hugged Martin with Marlin inbetween them, "I missed you so much..."

Martin kissed his wife, "I missed you as well."

Aviva said, "Can I go to bed and rest a bit?"

Laura smiled, "Sure, sis. Martin, take Marlin for a second," Laura reached down and helped Aviva into the bed. The girl was uncomfortable, Martin knew. He knew it was him and Laura loving over her. She needed the attention right now, "I'm sorry, Aviva..."

"No, no... It's fine. You're the married folk. But I really wish what happened to the Tortuga."

Martin smiled, "I'm sure Koki and Jimmy have that taken care of."

Laura looked up after she covered Aviva with a warm blanket, "What about Zach?"

Martin remembered about Zach... He answered, "I don't know."

Laura took Martin's arm and dragged him out, "See ya, Aviva. I got to get this man of mine some new clothes."

Aviva chuckled a bit and said goodbye. Martin said as soon as the door was shut, "Why did you do that?"

"Martin... I can't tell Aviva, but... Oh, Martin!"

Martin hugged his wife, "Come on, let's go down."

After a period of walking to the car in the parking lot, Martin stopped her and lifted her chin, "What's wrong?"

"Oh... She's been so devastated about Chris. Are you sure he's going to be fine?"

"I am sure, Laura. They're probably working on him right now."

Laura sighed, "I hope so. You know I'm trusting you, Martin."

"You will always trust me, no matter what. Now let's go, I missed my wife and son for a good long time. Let's make three hours pass by with happiness. And you know what I mean."

That evening, Aviva overheard the floor announcing a new patient. When her nurse came in, she asked about the person. The nurse said, "Oh, uh... He's in a coma right now, honey."

Aviva asked, "What's his name?"

The nurse made a face, "Christopher Kratt..."

Aviva's eyes glistered, "Chris Kratt?! Oh my gosh! It's him! It's him! He's my friend! Can I see him?"

"Honey, he's a coma right now. And you ladies need to heard to quiet down."

The nurse left the room. Aviva sighed. She watched a whole bunch of nurses enter the room next door. She figured Chris was in there. So she close her eyes and decided to come up with a plan to see her friend again.

It was almost midnight. Aviva got out of bed and looked out the window. The nurses seemed to be in a huddle meeting or they were talking nonsense while their patients were asleep. She left her room and walked over to 411, sure enough, she recognized the hair. She entered the room. Her bare feet were cold on the floor, but she managed to walk over. She uncovered the face and saw Chris laying there, "CK? Chris... It's me, Aviva."

She took the cold hand and held it tight, "Chris... It's me. Your best friend."

The body just lay in the darkness. The machines about him were lighting up only portions of him. Aviva wiped her hand across his forehead, fixing a lock of his hair, "Chris... If I was brave enough to wake up in five minutes or so, so you can wake up. All is well now. You're safe with us," Then, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. As she pulled back, tears began to flow from her eyes, thinking she lost her best friend.

Then, she felt a hand rub her face. She opened her eyes to see Chris, waking up, she gripped the hand, "Chris... You're awake."

Chris blinked and stared at her. When he saw her clearly, he smiled, "Aviva..."

"Chris..."

"Aviva! What are you doing in here?!"

Aviva turned, "Nurse... Please... He's awake now... He wants me to stay with him."

The nurse looked at Chris and ran out of the room saying he woke up. Aviva held on to Chris' hand, muttering into it that everything's going to be okay. Chris smiled, "I have ears you know."

Aviva smiled, "Oh, CK... You don't know how worried I was when you were gone."

Chris smiled. He pulled his injuried arm over and touched her hands which held his one hand, "Well, I'm back."

Aviva couldn't stop smiling. She said, "I have to call Laura and tell her that you woke up. Martin will be so thrilled."

Chris let go of her and went back to sleep. Aviva left the room and found her creature pod and called Laura. Laura picked up and said, "What's wrong, sis?"

"Nothing's wrong... Laura! Were you and Martin -"

"Yeah... We were. It's a married couple thing. Besides, what's wrong?"

Aviva got distracted for seeing Laura in that state, "Uh... Nothing wrong... It's just that Chris is awake."

"What?"

Martin rolled over and looked into the screen, "What?"

Aviva said, "He happened to be next door of me. So I snuck in and he woke up... He woke up and is responding us all."

Martin sat up, "Laura, I'm going to see Chris. He must be scared..."

"Martin, no," Said Aviva, "He's fine. He's tired. Just let him rest for now. You can see him in the morning. He just fell right back to normal sleep."

Martin smiled, "What else were you doing?"

Aviva blushed, "I'll explain later..."

Martin looked at Laura, "You better, sis. Get some sleep, now."

Aviva smiled, "How can I with the both of you like that?"

Martin excused, "It's a married couple thing."


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, while the nurses were talking about their normal activities at the station, a figure came onto the floor and looked to see them talking, not caring that a person had come in. The figure went into 411 where Chris was sleeping soundly, his hand on gripping a blanket for support and comfort. Out of his jacket, the man pulled out a sharp knife. Chris heard the footsteps and woke up and looked... But he saw a cloth before his eyes. He took a deep breath and smelt something and fell right back asleep... In his sleep, Chris could hear slicing, but he couldn't feel it... But he felt his chest become very numb...

Chris woke up in the morning. Nurses and doctors were looking at him shocked, yet upset. Chris stretched out, but pulled himself together feeling a sting of pain all over his chest.

"CK!"

Chris looked up to see shocked Aviva. In her own hospital gown, her hands were covering her mouth. Martin was right behind her staring at his little brother and Laura had to look away.

Chris asked, "What is the problem?"

Aviva said through her covered mouth, "Your chest..."

Chris down to see blood all over his bed and chest. The nurse took a rag and cleaned the blood stains, Martin gasped, "You Will Pay..."

Chris said, "For what?"

Aviva answered, "Martin isn't just saying it, it's cut unto your chest!"

Chris gasped and looked... Sure enough the words 'You Will Pay' was cut into his skin. He started to cry, "What happened?"

The nurses said, "We'll get it bandaged up and leave you with supplies," Her voice was shaking, "But we would still have to discharge him."

Martin said, "Great... Since Aviva is leaving also, she's good at caring for wounds."

That afternoon, Martin and Laura brought Chris and Aviva out. Chris felt sick from the medicine which was to calm his pain. Martin drove to the hotel where he and Laura were staying, "I'll get you two a room to stay in for the night just in case. We still haven't heard from Koki, Jimmy, or even Zach."

Minutes later, Chris fell unto his bed and curled up in pain. Aviva sat nearby on hers and said, "Are you okay?"

"What if it was Zach? Just pretending to be my old friend?"

Aviva came over and sat on his bed. Chris curled up closer to her and then curled up in her arms. Chris said, "I am so scared, Aviva."

Aviva brushed Chris' hair back, "There's nothing wrong. Martin will figure this out. I am so sure about it."

Chris snuggled in Aviva's arms and said, "I'm going to rest this pain off."

Aviva fixed herself so Chris could get comfortable. She grabbed a book from the stand nearby and and relaxed as Chris fell asleep...

Martin came into the bedroom and saw Aviva reading and Chris sleeping. He said, "Is he alright?"

Aviva marked her book and said, "I think so. He's just resting the pain."

Martin answered, "Well, I called the police about Koki and Jimmy's absence and they're contacting other states right now."

Chris shifted in his sleep and rested his hand on Aviva's breast, not knowing what he was doing. Martin said, "And, when they got the Coast Guard also travelling the whole world and contacting other areas."

Aviva petted Chris' matted hair, "Gee... I hope they are lost at sea."

Martin watched his brother breathe gently, "I hope not either. It was rough for us, especially Chris. I couldn't imagine Chris being rammed into a sharp rock and tossed about. He almost drowned had I not see him sink. I grabbed him and held him on for dear life until the storm and the waves pushed us to land. I tried to swim, but the waves were pushing me around. I struggled probably for hours, I thought he was dead... I swam until I was standing on the ground and was able to watch from the water holding on to Chris... I dropped him on the sand and passed out being him, exhausted."

Aviva smiled, "Well, you did it anyway. You saved Chris' life."

Chris snuggled closer and opened his eyes, seeing Martin smiling at him, "Hey, little brother."

Chris yawned and said nothing. He sat up and rolled to his back, "I'm numb all over!"

Aviva felt sorry for Chris. Chris said, "I can't feel anything on my chest... It felt like I was floating..."

Martin sighed, "Just hope no infection crept in. You know most hospitals are not that clean at times."

That evening, the couple brought Chris and Aviva home from the hospital. They stopped at a hotel where Martin got Chris and Aviva a conjoined hotel for them to relax in after spending the whole day in the hospital.

Chris lay on his bed and relaxed and curled to his side and fell asleep minutes after. Aviva tiptoed across the room to her other bed where she sat and opened her laptop to see if she could find her friends, Koki and Jimmy. Since there was no answer, she decided to hack into Martin's Dark Web account to see if Zach was active.

She changed the password and got into the site. Sure enough, 25 notes were displayed. She clicked unto the links and found Zach's comment page, with recent questions.

Zach: Where are you? Why aren't you answering me?! Are you guys playing this game again? Come on, answer!

Martin: Where are you?

Zach: Finally... We're all the way here in the Carolinas.

Aviva gasped and continued to type.

Martin: Zach, it's Aviva. Where are you in the Carolinas? We're here in Florida.

Zach: Aviva?! Never thought we would ever talk... But where are the brothers?

Aviva: Martin is with Laura is in a room downstairs from us and Chris is in the same hotel room as I, only on his own bed.

There was a moment of silence.

Zach: Sorry... Your message was corrupted. I had to fix it...

Aviva: Corrupted?

Zach: Okay, something's not right... I have been hacked into twelve times in the past hour. Someone's trying to get information from me. But I would never tell them where you are.

Aviva: Thanks, Zach.

Zach: Anything interesting about Chris?

Aviva: Why?

Zach: You know how Chris is always magentizing evil from all directions.

Aviva rolled her eyes, but answered: He's got this cut into his flesh, spelling, 'You Will Pay!' covering his whole chest. Last night.

Antoher moment of silence, Zach answered: Corrupted... Again... Hacked... Something's not right...

Aviva: Zach... Your messages are being corrupted. Zach? Zach!

As the messages came back corrupted, another name took over the chat. Zach was disconnected from the chat box and Aviva saw the name, Wilma.

"Who's Wilma?"

Wilma: Hello, darling.

Aviva: Who are you? Where's my friends and Zach?

Wilma: Don't worry about them. They are safe with me.

Aviva: Leave them alone, you idiot!

Wilma showed a picture of Koki, Jimmy, and Zach tied up and taped shut. Then, she said: Happy to see your friends all together?

Aviva's eyes wouldn't fall off the picture: Leave them alone! Let them go!

Wilma showed another picture. This time it was a woman standing behind her friends holding a blood dripping knife: Say your prayers, Honey. Someone will die.

Aviva: NO! Stop! Don't hurt anyone of them!

Wilma: You're so sweet aren't you?

Aviva saw the camera before her flash... Her picture came on the screen. She hated the dark secrets of the web.

Wilma: Which one is your sweetheart?

Aviva gulped. She saw Chris roll over to his other side and groan in his sleep. Aviva: They are my friends.

Wilma: Don't you realize?!

Another picture showed a girl... A clone to Aviva. Aviva gasped so loudly. The girl was much like her... But her hair? Her hair was like... Aviva turned to see Chris' hair spiked up as usual. Her hair was spiked as well. Her eyes were brown as the forests... Aviva gasped: Who are you?

Wilma: Duh, my name is on the screen.

Aviva: I know you're Wilma, but who are you for real?

Wilma: A serial killer of those who betrayed the cult's secrets. I am the Queen of the Cult of the Serial Killers.

Aviva fell over from her bed and thumped on the floor. Chris jerked up to see Aviva on the floor, pale. Chris walked over to the computer and saw the conversation she had. There was a knock on the door. Chris answered to see Martin, concerned, "Aviva's passed out... And look at this."

Martin read the chat. Wilma had disconnected already. But his eyes lifted, "Wilma?"

Chris and Laura helped Aviva unto her bed. Laura covered her up with a blanket. Chris was still in his ragged clothes from the bike wreck at sea. He saw Martin's expression, "What's wrong?"

"The girl's name was Wilma..."

"Like our Applay?"

Martin nodded as he looked into Chris' brown eyes. Martin scrolled to see the picture of Wilma... He gasped, "Bro... Look..."

Chris looked at the picture of the girl, "She looks like Aviva..."

"But like you... Oh, boy... She's the Queen of the Cult of Serial Killers..."

"Martin?"

"Listen... I didn't know."

Then a picture showed up on chat... the crew were tied up and Zach was back typing: Aviva? Aviva? Are you there?

Martin: Zach, it's Martin. She fainted.

Zach: Oh, great! Of all the times... She got to realize that the Queen is more than a serial killer... She's going to be a mother!

Martin: Well, that's the case, the baby will be a serial killer.

Zach: No, it won't. We need to set her free. I saw him in her eyes.

Martin: Who's him?

Zach: Chris...

Martin: ...

Zach: You noticed?

Martin: Applay wasn't killed... She's alive... and with child.

Zach: Applay?

Martin: Oh, uh, just a family nickname to Wilma. Hang on, let me check the video.

Zach: NO! Don't! She's the corrupter of the entire system. We need to drop the Dark Web now and chat regularly. She can see our chats.

Martin: Okay... But how?

Zach: Regular text messages. But be careful, if you get corrupted messages, don't fix them or read them, it could be her trying to break way.

Martin: Sure.

The next day, Aviva woke up with Chris looking at her from his bed side. He was dressed in regular clothes, "Aviva... We need to find the crew. I was just talking to Martin, it could be on the island where we were wrecked to. But be careful texting to anyone on your creature pod from now on."

Aviva sat up, "Why?"

"Because the creature pods are now affected. Wilma is the Queen of the cult, we now know, but she has neat ways to hack into our systems."

Aviva looked at her creature pod, "Mine's got a red screen..."

"Shut it down quickly and restart. When you find corrupted messages, don't fix them. It could be her."

Aviva stood up and said, "Chris, I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. We're this close to stopping the cult."

Martin came over and came inside, "Okay. We got to move... BUt Zach says he's in the Carolinas?"

Aviva turned to see Chris looking at his creature pod, "CK?"

Chris looked up, "Martin... The GPS on the buzz bike, it's showing up here in the middle of nowhere."

Martin gasped, "The storm brought everything up, including us."

Chris shut the pod off, "Then we get help to sail out there."

Laura held her son close, "Is it safe?"

Martin turned, "Not for wives with little children."

Aviva groaned and crossed her arms. Chris said, "Martin... I have to go alone."

Martin turned, "Dude! You almost got killed out there!"

Chris stepped forward, "Zach is my friend. Wilma could possibly be our sister still alive. I can't be distracted."

"You need my help, Chris..."

"I need to find my own way. You're married... and what... What will Laura be without you?"

Martin said, "I'm going with you. I can't be separated from you again."

Chris shook his head, "This is my choice. If I die to set my sister free, then she will be there for you."

Martin started to cry. Laura took Martin's hand to draw him back. Chris turned to see Aviva, shocked and saddened, Chris touched her face, "I love you, Aviva."

Aviva took his hand, "Don't go... alone."

Chris took a deep breath, "I can do this..."

Aviva started to cry. The tears flowed down her cheeks, "You can be so rebellious, but this... this is too much."

Chris said, "Applay in our family was more than enough. Mom loved her more and took care of me basically I think she had to. Wilma was her light. I have to go."

Aviva pulled herself away, "If you die, I will never forgive Zach."

Chris sighed, "So be it," and then he turned to the door, he saw Martin, Laura and Marlin standing off not looking at him, well except the child. Marlin ran to Chris, and Chris hugged the child.

"Where Uncle Chris going?"

Chris hugged the child, "Uncle Chris is going away for a long long time."

"Can I go?"

Chris' heart rend right there, "Uncle Chris is going away alone for a long long time. Go see your mother."

Marlin ran to his mother with a childish laughter, if only the seven month old could understand. He was unusual from birth, but he still need to learn. Chris turned away and went from the hotel. He had to go to the Docks. It was a couple hours walk, but he made it to the docks and found Aviva's Bassy Classy 3000, sitting at dock. He climbed unto it and started the engine. The engines roared for a bit as Chris settled himself. As he pulled himself away, he looked at the hotels one last time, he said, "I have too... This is my last words to you..."

Chris set the moniter to get him to the GPS monitor of the buzz bike. It was an hour away, so Chris set off, letting the breeze kiss his face with particles of water that it lifted. Chris noticed the breeze was lighter than it was. It seemed to talk to him. Chris halted the boat and walked to the edge and listened with all his care... and suddenly, the wind started to speak to Chris. Chris opened his eyes to shock words that he could understand. He shook his head, "It's could be just the wild man inside of me."

But as he looked out into the sea, a horse leaped from the waters. Chris gasped as the water-based body came gallopping over to him. Chris saw the long threads of water being the horse's tail. The eyes of the horse looked like diamonds. Chris reached and touched the horse's nose.

"Who are you?"

The horse said nothing, but neighed. The wind which spoke earlier played about the horse. Chris reached out, "Can you show me where the island is? That is, the one where my brother and I were... The one with a high hill?"

The horse snorted and went into the waters. Chris shut the boat off and leaped into the water. Under the water, Chris placed his face mask over his head and opened his eyes and saw the horse galloping in the water below him.

The horse turned to see Chris and gallopped into his path. Chris gasped and swam aside after the horse passed him with a forceful wave. Chris reached the surface and said, "Oh? So you are a wild one?"

The horse came unto the surface and with all its strength created a wave to drive Chris and the boat from its territory.

Chris went under after the head of the boat knocked him dry. Chris recovered quickly and swam upwards as the horse galloped in to stop him.

Chris took the anchor and quickly untied the rope from the anchor. He climbed unto the boat and untied the other end from the boat itself. The horse reared on the water's surface and galloped towards Chris. Chris looped the rope as fast as he could and began to whirl it in the air like a cowboy catching a calf.

The horse stamped its hooves on the ocean, creating another wave, which turned the boat over, dunking Chris. Chris slipped his mask on once again and held on to the rope and swam towards the mysterious creature.

The horse knew the human was not giving up. He neighed and raced towards Chris. Chris moved away as the horse galloped by. He managed to get the rope over the horse's head unto his neck.

That made the horse extra angry. It reached the surface, trying to shake Chris off of him. Chris groaned and caught unto the water crystalized mane and climbed unto the bucking water horse. With the rope tightening about the horse's neck, the horse bucked higher, creating a wavefilled ocean. Chris tightened the rope until the horse turned South-West...

Chris noticed the horse was obeying him, so he loosened the rope and spoke softly to the stallion of the sea. The horse snorted in a calm manner, feeling pride that he cared for this creature.

Chris saw the island he and Martin were tossed upon the other day. In his heart, something was calling. All he could see was the truth, something else made him grow up alone without humans, something that his father didn't like.

The horse pulled unto the beach and Chris jumped off. The horse looked at him and bowed his long neck. Chris bowed in honor to the horse and watch him leap back into the ocean. Chris turned to see the part of the island that he and his brother didn't explore at all. He walked down the dirt path which led to a cave under the massive hill.

Chris went into the hill and feeling the truth shining bright in his heart, he knew he was close. The cave echoed his awes. He turned to call whoever could be living in this cave, "Show yourself... I'm dying to meet you... Show yourself, it's your time to shine. Are you the answer to all my hidden times, show yourself, I'm ready to learn, Ah-Ah-Ah..."

The cave began to light up greatly. The numerous paths now visable were going in all differents. But one path was brighter than the others. Chris entered the brightest path and saw the end just ahead. He ran to the end to find another cave entry on the other side... But the path must have been broken off.

Chris said, "What now?"

His heart bgan to burn within him. He had to try. He backed up into the main entrance and turned to see his target. Then, with all his strength, he took the run. The ice below his feet gave him a mighty slip to give him a chance to make the jump. As his feet entered the cliff, his hands couldn't help but go in two different directions. Without Chris noticing, a pillar caught his every step, making him able to reach the cave's mouth. Chris turned back to see his choice and turned into the new way and went downwards. It was a concealed ice cave. Chris walked down the path still ahead. He felt the truth burning closer. He saw the dead end. He lost it all. He sighed, "That's it? A dead end..."

As he opened his tearful eyes, a unique flurry of snow flurried back him. It noticed the pattern it made. It had to be the strong Harter, he was taught for his wild man abilities. Then, another snow flurry came by revealing a few figures of people. Chris touched each one which unveiled a new and colored path before him. Finally, the next one was a snow flurry of a building, to Chris' thinking was a dam. And finally, the last one was showing the Tortuga... Chris realized each one was a portrait of his past. Harter, his friends, and the Tortuga. But a dam?

Chris saw each path glowing before him. At the base of his feet was a the joining of the paths. Behind him, the path that led to the exit was glowing red, which tells Chris that something was wrong. He entered the first path, which brought him to a snow forest full of snow creatures.

Chris watched the critters and said, "Wait a minute... This was Mom's lullaby... there's a river full of memory... Dive on deep into her sound... But not too far or you'll be drowned... I got to the dam part of the path."

Chris ran out and entered the dam path. As he entered he saw the truth, his heart burst as he saw three men fighting before him. They were snow memories. Chris recognized one of them as his father... Soon the words became to tear his heart.

"Listen! I can't have you messing with my sons! I already lost my daughter Wilma with some idiot. She's probably dead for all I know!"

The other guy said, "I want nothing of your sons. I got one of my own!"

William answered, "Sure! You got one, from one of those women you raped! I am so surprised you never raped Linda when she was young."

Chris gasped as he listened to the last guy, "Come on! Can't we have a good life?"

William, "George, don't you ever dare deal with my wife or my sons! Victor, keep that boy of your own from my son! I know you two and I am being nice not putting you in prison!"

Victor answered, "What has Zach done to your boys?"

Chris gasped and watched... Victor and George were of some cult or something?

William answered, "Listen, I am shielding my son from the dangers ahead. Chris almost got killed... It's bad enough he thinks Willy survived! That baby died in his mother when he was three months old in her!"

Chris started to cry... He had hallucinated all those years and his family never told him? He ran past the three men and came across the edge. He looked upwards and saw the 'Dam'. Victor's family was separated from The Kratt Family with a wall as well as George's family. But somehow, the children managed to get together and make matters worse.

The snow changed to the familiar scene. Chris started to cry as he fell to his knees. Before him was Zach leaving him all because his father found out he was hanging around his arch enemy. Jeff left the school after he told his dad that Chris was getting him into trouble.

Chris then saw the ditch. He knew he had to dive. He jumped and fell into a dark pit which was lighted at the end. He touched ground and stood up. He shivered in the new environment. He saw everything from his past to... Chris saw William on his knees away from George. Chris saw George pull out a knife, "The boy has to be killed."

William cried, "No... He's my son..."

"Face it, William! The boy is dead! Hunters caught him and now are feasting on his remains."

"Chris is not dead... If he was dead, Martin would be dead."

Chris felt his tears freezing on his cheeks. He saw Victor coming up from behind William. Chris saw George watch William walk away. Chris' eyes widened as George whirled and stuck the knife into Victor. William turned and cried, "NO!"

"You don't care about him, Bill. Listen, I'll tell you something, I'm the leader of the Cult of Serial Killers. Better find your lucky son."

"George... NO! NO! Don't kill him!"

George disappeared from the scene. Chris cried out and tried to take a step. But He was frozen to the floor. He cried out in grief... It was him that made the three men to break up. What was in him?

"Your son consists of a dangerous power within. Because of your hidden history, Linda, the boy will grow up in an unsettled area. He will die young."

"No..."

Chris heard the voices of his spirit... His sister was calling to him again. He looked upwards and lifted his hand, "Aviva!"

And as his hand was being frozen in time, a spark of snow flashed outwards towards the direction where the gang were...

The trio were still uncertain where Koki and Jimmy were. But Aviva gave up hope looking. Martin came to the dock where she sat continuely day until night. She never ate a bite of food for her friend's safety.

Martin said, "Aviva... Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure Chris would run into them."

Aviva sighed, "What if he doesn't and gets killed out there?"

"I don't know. You know Chris is a wild guy and he always finds his way out of things."

The snow flurries landed in front of Martin and Aviva and formed the part on the water surface. The couple stood up shocked.

"What is it, Martin?"

Martin had a look deeper, "It's Dad... And George. Who's that guy on the ground?"

Aviva gasped, "I don't like this, Martin..."

Martin answered, "Zach told me once that his father built a dam. He remembered his father sayign that it was a sign of evil for someone he hated. If he was killed by George... and Dad was trying to protect him..."

Aviva answered, "The man on the ground could be Zach's father?"

Martin frowned, "Zach was right the whole time! His father was killed by hate. George is the leader of the cult... We have to destroy the Maine's Dam."

"What?! That could flood the cities... Especially Falcon City, Zach's home."

Martin answered, "We have a long way to go. I'll get Laura..." He stopped and felt his heart tear, "I don't think Chris is okay right now..."

Aviva looked at the three men and started to cry as Martin ran to the hotel, "CK... You have to come back..."

Zach was standing on the edge of the dam's path. He and Koki and Jimmy have been brought there by a woman. She said, "Don't you see what your families have done?"

Zach frowned, "My dad was murdered by Jeff's father... all because of his anger."

Koki and Jimmy stayed quiet while the girl spoke, "So you know so much about what happened?"

"No... All I know is that George killed my father. I never forgave the moment I heard that."

The woman cried, "That's my father you're talking about."

Zach frowned, "NO! You are the daughter of George... You were kidnapped by George... You were taken from your real family, the Kratt Family."

"I doubt your truths. I could just push you all in the ditch right now and watch you freeze in minutes!" And with a knife in her hand, she aimed it towards Koki. Zach pushed Koki into the ditch and fell in with her, with Jimmy following after, just to stay from the girl.

The girl smiled, "Idiots."

Zach hit the surface first. He looked up to see Chris standing firm on the ground. He got up and ran to the figure, "Chris!"

But the figure was scared and didn't move a muscle. Zach rested his hand on Chris' chest, hoping to feel a heart beat through the layer of ice, "You have to come back..."

The jet whirled into the state of Maine. The pilot said, "We made it. Are you sure you're going to break the dam?"

Martin answered, "We have to... It was a barrier of anger in three men's lives!"

The pilot laughed, "How is that?"

Martin said, "Don't you see? There were three rivers joining into one... With the dam, it made two rivers separating the one... There are two dams on the rivers!"

The pilot said, "All because of anger?"

"Anger that can drown mankind... Well, not really. We have to get everyone from Falcon City... It's the closest city that will receive the most damage."

The pilot landed the jet near the dam where Martin ran out. Laura and Aviva with Marlin had to go and warn the cities to move...

Aviva cried, "There will be no time, Martin!"

Martin said, "We have to save Chris... And this is the only way..."

Aviva cried, "Why?"

Martin sighed as the pilot and Laura stared at him, "Because Chris is the main reason they separated in the first place... I'll explain later..."

The jet went back into the air and flew over the cities, making clouded letters, "Dam's breaking! Run!"

The people screamed and ran for their lives. The jet went more on and displayed the letters.

Martin had to find a way to break the dam. He climbed to the top of a cliff and found a weak cliff edge. He took out the kit he was given and took out a heavy ax and started to pound the rocks, hoping to creat a landslide... But he needed more help.

The pilot parked the girls in a safe place, "Your husband and brother there needs help..."

Laura cried, "Stop! Don't do it..."

The pilot said, "I'm sorry, but I want to give up my jet to help your families be together again."

Aviva said, "What about you?"

"I'll see to it that I leap out in time."

The girls hugged each other as the jet flew off again towards the dam. Martin was still struggling until he saw the jet coming back. He watch how fast the jet was going. He looked at that one dam, separated by two different walls, he cried, "NNNNOOOOO!"

The jet rammed into the dam's walls. The pressure was so strong that both walls crumbled apart, causing a massive water flow over the landscape.

The quake was so strong itself it woke the ice apart. Chris felt his own body being set free, but he fell deeper, despite the cry outs from his friends above. He fell into the icy cold water, doomed for death.

Martin was watching the waves of the water reaching Falcon City. He saw the rivers about getting filled up. He feared he was making the wrong dicision.

"Martin..."

Martin turned to see the pilot, alive, "You risked your life out there..."

As the pilot took off his helmet, he said, "I did it to save our families."

Martin beamed, "Michael Sr.!"

The father-in-law and son-in-law embraced. Martin said, "I don't know if I made the right decision..."

"We'll see the turnout. Just be patient."

The waves were massive. The wild animals ran for their lives. The horses neighed and galloped away. One brave one decided to face its fear. It rushed out of the water and raced ahead with all his strength. Falcon City was near its minutes of death. The horse reached the city's foot and a human leaped off the horse and put his hands together and created an ice wall. The waves crashed into the wall, the ice was so strong the waves couldn't break through.

Michael Sr. and Martin stared in shock as the waters came back to form the once three rivers, joining into one. Out of the blue waters, appeared a water horse with Chris upon its back.

"Chris!" Was all could come out of his mouth.

Chris smiled as the horse touched the surface. Chris stepped down and looked at Martin from a distance. Martin came forward, "You look different..."

Chris answered, "I found the true answer, Martin."

Martin sighed, "We didn't want to hurt your feeling..."

"It never did... All what hurt me the most, is that I almost lost my friends in the flood. You set me free with the right choices."

Martin smiled, "Oh, Chris..." Both brothers joined in a hug. Martin started to cry over his brother's shoulder. Chris remained sober and said, "Thank-you, Martin."

"You're staying with us, right?"

Chris smiled, "Sure," He took Martin's open hand and placed a strange object in his palm. Martin looked at it and said, "What is it?"

Chris answered, "You are the water brother in this family. Ask, and it reveal."

Martin smiled at Chris, "Thank you..."

Chris said, "Ask."

Martin looked at the waterstone and asked, while looking at Chris, "Where is the Tortuga?"

The waterstone glowed as the horse neighed and stamped his hooves. Out in the ocean nearby, the waters subsided showing the mother ship, Martin couldn't hold the tears back, "Oh, Chris..."

Michael Sr. answered, "Where's Koki and Jimmy?"

Chris smiled, "I have taken care of that already."

As the horse entered the river, a chariot was formed. Chris climbed unto the horse's back and tapped lightly behind, "Sit in the chariot, we'll ride you to the city."

Martin and Michael climbed in and the horse set off, galloping. Chris held on to the reins of the horse, which was consisted of crystals...

But someone stopped them. The horse reared and neighed in fright, but Chris calmed the horse down with just a couple words. He turned the horse sideways so he could face the woman, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. She came closer, letting her tight red dress rub her white legs. In her hand was a blood dripping knife. Chris could hear the gasps of his brother and Mr. Cocorvado. He said, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. Her knife's tip touched Chris' own bare leg. She answered, "I am the Queen of the Cult of Serial Killers. You know, the one that I pushed your friends into the river of Memories!"

Chris looked over to see the water still then anything. The girl was standing on the water staring straight into Chris' brown eyes. She too had brown eyes. Her long brown hair also had a spike top. Chris couldn't believe the resemblance, but wheeled the horse around.

The girl said, "Aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

Chris halted. His heart began to burn inside. He turned and faced her, "I am the Wild Man of the Tortuga."

The girl chuckled, "Not so professional, like mine."

Chris growled slightly and trotted the horse away. The girl didn't like it how Chris was walking away on her. She started to follow after. Then, with a sheer whistle, Chris turned to see a flaming horse coming from the rocks. It's flaming hooves touched the water as the girl climbed unto it. The horse reared and chased, Chris reacted and made the horse to gallop.

The rivers did join together into one massive river. Chris rode and held on tight as the horse flew over the little waves. The chariot was rolling softly behind. But the thundering hooves of the flaming horse, made Chris to think back to reality.

The river ran into many cities. The water horse never grew tired once. Chris held on to the crystal reins as to slow the horse down, but the stallion knew better and curved the chariot in the right direction as he flew over the rocks of the river.

Martin cried out, "It's the college!"

Chris didn't care of the college. He looked over his clothes, finding them weaponless, he reached down to splash the water. Nothing worked, he had to fight the girl and the horse back. Then, he came up with an idea... He turned, "Martin! I have to do this... She's hot on our trail."

Martin cried, "Of course she is... She's got a fire flamed horse."

Chris sighed, "No... I have to stop her. If we touch land, the horse and the chariot will demolish... If she touches land, her wrath will burn up everything..."

Michael Sr called, "Could it be possible?"

Chris turned away, "This is my last choice of life..."

Martin cried, "No, Chris! I'm not letting you do this!"

Chris started to cry as he faced Martin for the last time, "Good bye, Martin..."

"Chris? Chris, no!"

As the water spirit and Chris wheeled about, the chariot demolished and a small wave pushed Martin and Michael to the shore. Martin stood up and cried, "Chris! No!"

Michael took Martin by the shoulders, "Let's get out of here... That fury she has will not mix with water."

"What?"

"To make this short, A bomb explosion and water don't mix."

Martin cried after as Michael took him away to safety. Chris heard Martin's cries, but he said, "Ready, Spirit?"

The horse snorted and raced forward. The woman drew out her flaming sword and made the flaming horse gallop faster. The horses were going to have a head-on collision...

The two horses and the two enemies of each other collided... The water went restless and waves grew up and crashed on the shore. The river shifted over and back. Martin and Michael looked over the horizon to see nothing on the river. Martin covered his face, "CHRIS! COME BACK!"

Suddenly, a form popped out of the water. It was the girl. She swam for the shore and climbed up and looked over to the river. Martin felt anger burning in his heart. He ran over to the river and dived into it, calling for Chris.

The fire and water spirits were no where to be seen. Martin hoped that his brother didn't really mean to leave him. He searched the banks, shores, and even the bottom of the river... There was just no sign of his baby brother.

Martin came back on land, the fresh river mixing with his tears. Michael Sr. came up and saw, "Come... Your wife is worried about you."

Martin took one look back at the river and said, "He's gone..." Then, walked away with his father-in-law.

A horse neigh was sounding right behind the men. Martin turned and saw coming down from one of the three rivers, the water spirit was coming. Right on the back of the horse was Chris, smiling at he got closer to where his brother was standing.

Martin ran over to the bank as the horse came to a stop. Chris stood on firm ground, wearing a light blueish outfit. mArtin said, "You look even more different..."

Chris said, "I was lucky enough to survive that. I'm back, bro."

Martin hugged Chris close to him. Chris felt Martin's grip about him. Chris said, "Where is the girl?"

Martin frowned, "Why do you care?"

Chris answered, "Martin... Do you realize? She's 100% like me."

Martin looked over to the edge of the rock. There the girl was, curled up on the rock. Instead of the short, tight red dress, she had torn clothing. Chris saw the girl and went over and climbed up to her.

As he extended his hand, he heard her say, "Go away..."

Chris answered, "I'm not going to leave someone behind. You were put under a lot of stress over the years."

The girl looked at Chris. Martin gasped to see how much she was like Chris. She said, "You... forgive me?"

Chris smiled, "I already have."

The girl said, "Are you sure? I - I nearly killed you out there."

Chris took the girl's shielded hand and answered, "I have and always will.. Wilma."

Martin gasped. Michael Sr. watched with wide, quiet eyes. Wilma looked up, "Christopher... I'm so sorry!" The girl hugged Chris and said in his light blueish shirt, "I am so sorry..."

Chris pulled her back and looked at her in the eyes, "I have forgiven you, Wilma."

Martin said, "Wilma?"

The girl looked over and saw Martin. Without any further ado, she ran into Martin and hugged him, "Martin..."

Martin hugged the girl close. He couldn't help but shed a few tears, "Applay... Our Applay..."

Chris joined in the hug, and Michael watched in shock. The siblings were back together, feeling closer than ever before. He smiled, "Congrads, you three. Wilma, honey, it's good to see you again, alive."

Wilma looked up in her brothers' arms and smiled. Chris brushed her hair with his fingers, feeling special for his twin sister.

Suddenly, a shouting caught everyone's attention. Laura was running down the hillside, with Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy, and Zach right behind her. Martin turned and cried, "GANG!"

Chris didn't want to leave his sister. He still embraced her, close to him. Aviva came down and stood beside her father, shocked... and jealous.

Michael took his daughter by the shoulders, "Go ahead, honey. Go see her."

Aviva stepped up and said, "Chris?"

Chris looked up. He looked different in front of her. Aviva felt her heart break that the love of her past had found his bride. Chris looked at her and said, "Aviva..."

The girl looked at Aviva. Aviva said, "I see you found your special somebody," Not meaning it with all her heart.

Chris smiled as he took the girl's hand and took Aviva's hand, "Aviva... This is Wilma, my long lost sister."

Aviva looked up to see Wilma looking at her. She couldn't believe it, the girl was alive! Aviva and Wilma hugged each other and both girls were crying. Chris backed away to Michael and said, "Wilma did leave a huge hole in our hearts."

Micahel answered, "She did. And had you died out there, it would have torn a bigger hole in your brother's."

Chris nodded, knowing it was true. But he knew something was strange. He couldn't quite lay his finger on it. He smiled at Michael, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For having Laura in Martin's life."

"Christopher?"

Chris turned away to face the tears. He said, "Mr. Corcovado, I have been meaning to tell you, but I... I can't tell..."

"Tell me, son."

Chris sighed...

That evening, the Kratt siblings drove over to the Kratt house which stood in the city as a lawyer's office. Martin went in first to prepare his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I found the greatest thing in my life!"

William smiled, "Is it another baby?"

"No, not yet, I suppose. But this is even better."

"Martin, just get on with it."

"Chris, bro. You'll spoil it."

"Yeah, but I need to say something too..."

Linda smiled, "Oh, Chris, darling. Tell us."

"Martin... Show her..."

William's eyes widened, "You're getting married?!"

Chris shook his head, hiding his fear. Martin went outside and came back with a girl. William and Linda gasped as Martin stood her next to Chris.

Linda cried, "Wilma! Wilma!"

Wilma ran into her parents' arms and cried. Martin smiled, "Family. Always the best."

Chris nodded. Once the trio had finished, William said, "How?"

Chris started to burst into tears. Linda reached for her son who fell in her arms. Martin made a face, "Is it me and Laura again?"

Chris cried, "No! No! No! It's all my fault..."

Linda hugged Chris, "Son, what is the matter?"

Chris looked up, "You know!"

William sighed, "We don't know, Chris."

"Yes, you do. You just didn't tell me..."

Martin made a face, "What..."

Chris stood up and turned his back on his parents. He sniffed the tears as he looked outside. The gang had come with in with refreshments, but were soon wondering why Chris was crying.

Chris turned and said, "You didn't tell me Willy died..."

Linda gasped, "Chris..."

"You didn't tell me... You made me think he was there... All those years. I have been hallucinating! And you never told me..."

William stood up and came over to Chris, "You wouldn't understand, son..."

"Then, why? What if all this is fake?" Chris could hear the gasps... His heart began to rend, "What if it all is not real? What if i'm still that kid?"

"Chris... It is all real!"

"You don't know for sure."

William answered, "Son, you only imagine Willy. Aviva, Zach, Jeff, Martin, Wilma, Koki, Jimmy, etc. are all real."

Chris backed into the wall, ignoring his father. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, "I have to move on..."

"WHAT?!" Cried everyone in the house.

Chris turned, "I have to move on... whether it's real or not, I'm not so sure... I DIED IN THE RIVER OF MEMORIES! IT WAS TOO TRUE!"

Linda cried, "There is not such thing as a river of memory!"

"Yes, there was... I broke it... I entered the depth and saw it all. Dad, you said that Willy died in her third month... Dad... you, George, and Victor got into a disagreement. Victor died in the hands of George... You saw it..."

William gasped, "So the river is real?"

Chris held his hands close to his heart, "Yes..."

Linda answered, "Chris... You haven't thought of Willy since after that house fire."

"But still..."

Martin said, "Chris, don't dwell on the past. It's all been forgotten."

"I wish that was so..."

Zach came up and said, "So, I saved your life for nothing?"

Chris looked at Zach, "My life?"

Zach answered, "George came up to my mother and I and told us that he killed my Dad... I asked him if he hurt your dad, He went sour and said, 'I kill that boy of his. He's being to smart for his age.' I told him to leave you alone. And he attacked me... In front of my mother. A couple months later, we became friends and he forced me to get your address. I gave him a different one and told you that I had to move out. I stayed for a couple years more, just to make sure you were safe."

Chris said, "But... Martin's growing up. He's got a family of his own now... Isn't it time to move on?"

Zach answered, "Time is a valuable time. You do nothing, you wasted the precious minutes of life you have. You have to well to gain each second."

Chris looked at the window pane, "But... Martin was planning to move out, weren't you?"

Martin shifted a little bit, "Yeah..."

Chris said, "I want to be left alone for a while..." Then, he went outside and saw the stars sparkling. He sat on the dirt and looked up, saddened by his mistakes. He felt his mistakes making him furious. He looked up as he lay down and saw each star looking at him.

His heart burned as he turned over and looked at the grass. Ants looked up at him and continued their way. Hours passed without a second to spare. The lights in the house went out, little by little.

"Chris?"

Chris, still laying on his back, saw Aviva coming to him. He saw her upside down. He fixed himself and said, "Go away..."

Aviva knelt by Chris' curled up body, "CK... I would never leave you."

Chris looked at her, "Even I think something's happening when it's not even there."

Aviva smiled, "Chris, it was childish then. If you still had it, you would need medical attention all the time."

Chris sighed, "I guess..."

Aviva took off the poncho and lay it on Chris, "Come on, it's getting cold. You need to get out of those dirty clothes and get into some Pjs to get some sleep."

Chris sat up and tightened the poncho about his shoulders, "Okay, I guess."

As soon as he lay on his bed, and Aviva have left his room, Chris jerked up and turned on his light. He couldn't go on. He searched through a drawer in his table next to his bed and found a pen and paper. On the table, he started to write quickly, and tried to hold the tears back. This what he wrote:

"Dear Gang,

I have come to the end of my road. I want to move on. I'm sorry this has to be this way, but I think it's best. Wilma is home, Willy is nothing but dust. Zach is now a friend... I will never see you all again, and I will never see the Tortuga after tonight anymore. I'm sorry, but it is best if I leave you, so that you don't have to struggle with me anymore.

Your only friend and brother,

Christopher Kratt"

Chris put the note near his clock and shut the lamp off. He picked up Aviva's shawl and decided to lay it on the bed with the note on top. He opened his window and climbed out. He stalked to the shed and found a long rope sitting on a hook. Chris grabbed the rope and ran. He stopped to turn back and started to cry for his friends, then, walked away.

Zach woke up and went into Chris' bedroom. He wanted to see if Chris was handling well after finding out all the truth. He opened the door to see a well-made bed with a folded shawl and a note curled nicely on top of it. He went to the light and turned it on and read the note.

"What?" Zach made a dash into Martin's bedroom. The loud thumping on the second floor didn't make him silent, he had to warn Martin, Chris was going to kill himself.

Martin sat up, "Zach? What are you doing?"

"Martin... Chris is going to kill himself!"

Martin sat up over the side of the bed, "What?"

"This note..."

Martin read the note and said, "But where? Where?"

"Martin... What's going on," Asked Laura.

"Laura... I got to go... Chris... is in deep trouble."

Martin followed Zach out of the house. Aviva heard the thumping and the shiftings. She slipped her robe on and followed, wondering why Martin and Zach were running out of the house. She went outside and found Martin in the shed, crying out, "No! No! This can't be! We got to find him..."

Zach said, "Martin... I don't know... Where can he be?"

Aviva gasped as she hid behind a tall flowerpot. She wished she could have checked on Chris in his bedroom...

"Zach... If we don't find Chris, Mom is going to go crazy!"

Aviva gasped.

Zach answered, "What did we do? I didn't know he thought this."

"Zach, the thing is... Chris is still hurt from his own problems from life. He doesn't realize it's part of life... And killing himself won't take care of it."

Aviva focused her mind, "Chris is going to kill himself... Why?"

Zach answered, "I wish it was easy. I wish I knew."

Martin said, "I know one place here in Maine. But we can't wake them up. If he's dead already, we just have to lie... I can't have my mother upset!"

Zach answered, "Martin... Your parents will need to know. They got you and Marlin."

"Yes... But... Chris is a special child. He was going to die... and now he's bringing it back... He wants to kill himself... Hang himself..."

Aviva escaped from her hiding place and ran to the front door. She knew a special hiding place where she always happen to find Chris hiding in whenever he was scared of something. She had to get there first.

Chris was tying the rope about a beam. He stood on an uncompleted building. One of the beams were strong enough to hold his weight. Chris tied the rope securely. He knew that when the workers find him, he would be dead enough not to notice. He had to finish.

He looked over and became dizzy. He stood on a beam under him and gripped the loop. He was scared, his heart cried out not to do it. He had to!

As he pulled the rope over his head and tightened it. He could hear the sirens below passing by the building. He tightened the rope until it was snug on his neck. He lifted his foot to step into the air, he felt his heart racing and his breaths quickening.

"CHRIS!"

Chris stumbled. He felt his neck crack. He was coughing up the beam. The rope was tightening, until he cried, "HELP!"

"HANG ON!"

Chris rolled his eyes. He felt his breathing slowing. He saw a person in the dark coming up to him. Chris feared who it was. As the moon peered out, Chris saw Jeff. He was concerned, "Chris! Hang on!"

The knife came out and the rope was cut. Chris was helped unto the beam and immediately, Jeff was asking, "What happened? Why are you doing this?"

Chris started to cry, "I just don't feel right in this world. I've been hallucinating all through life... Zach is now friends with the Tortuga. Wilma is home... I'm not needed anymore..."

Jeff lay a calming hand on Chris' shoulder, "Dude, listen... I'm so sorry for what I've done. Come to think of it, it was me that was the problem. I wanted to have attention while you needed it the most. You are sickly, concern, scared, but you are loved. Your friends were looking for you. If they didn't care, they would just probably went back to sleep."

"How did you know?"

"I saw Aviva running in the woods. Martin and Zach ran in all places calling for you. Aviva came out and I caught her and asked her... She's down there, she saw you. She was scared. I climbed up here to save you because of her."

Chris looked downwards and saw Aviva with her mouth covered. He said, "But... we're enemies..."

"Not after I saw that dam being broken. I knew the history and how brave you were to destroy it. I saw how scared she was for you. You got yourself a lucky girl."

Chris' heart burned, "Can you get me down? I'm very dizzy."

Jeff stood up and pulled Chris' arm over his shoulder and helped him down. Once Aviva saw the men on firm ground, she ran into Chris' arms. Chris cried in her robe, scared that she would be angry at him. But Aviva had a caring rub on his back.

"Thanks, Jeffery..."

Jeff answered, "No prob..."

Chris bit the robe with tears flwoing from his eyes.

"Aviva! Chris! Oh, Chris!"

Chris looked up to see Martin and Zach running over with fear shining their faces. Martin came around and hug Chris from behind, "Baby brother... Don't do that to me, again!"

Zach and Jeff stood off. They looked at each other and said, "Amazing. We were enemies and now we're friends with them."

"I know, very shocking."

"I never knew Chris was that special."

"Neither did I, for real."

Aviva pulled herself back and took Chris' chin, "Chris... You should be ashamed of yourself. Why would you do such a thing?"

Chris sniffed and covered his face with her robe, "I did it because I thought you wouldn't care anymore!"

Martin answered, "Nonsense! We love you no matter what condition you are in."

Chris looked at Martin, "No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Martin pulled his brother into a tight hug. Chris calmed down and felt relaxed. He smiled and felt secure in the arms of his brother. Martin said, "Now, let's get you home before our parents get scared about us gone."

Chris nodded. Martin turned to Jeff, "You changed greatly in just a short amount of time."

Jeff answered, "All it takes is a pretty girl's concern. I told your brother that he's lucky to have her around him."

Martin sighed, "If only he could understand that himself. Jeff... I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thank-you for saving his life up there."

"No problem... I'm just doing that what is against my father's rules of this so-called cult."

"How about a deal? We quit the Dark Web secrets. It just brought turmoil as well as sorrow to all of us. By the way, I almost lost my bro up there because of the Dark Web."

"Yeah. I never liked it in the first place. That brother of yours surely is special. Sorry we made him believe that Willy was still alive."

"It's okay. Mom and Dad admitted that it was their fault. They were sorry, but were scared that Chris wouldn't understand. After all, he was super young then."

"Yeah, but still."

Jeff and Martin embraced a tight hug. Jeff said, "You better go after, Aviva and Zach are already ways ahead with Chris."

"Thanks, pal."

"Your welcome, Martin."

Martin smiled and ran after the trio. Aviva turned, "Why were you so quiet?"

"Oh, uh... I was still with Jeff. We made progress as friends."

As soon as Chris hit his own bed in his house, he woudn't let go of his brother, "Martin... I'm scared that it may happen again."

Martin knelt down for his brother to see him. "How about maybe a little security, baby brother?"

Chris sat up, "What?"

Martin sat over and said, "Like mother always says, cuddle close."

Chris knew where Martin was going. He cuddled under Martin's arm as his brother began to soothe his inner fears, "_Where the north wind, meets the sea. There's a river full of memory. Sleep my brother safe and sound, for in this river all is found."_

Chris fell asleep instantly, but Martin knew Chris wasn't fully asleep, "_In her waters, deep and true, lies the answer and a path for you. Dive on deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned... Yes, she will sing to those who hear, and in her song, all magic flows, but can you break what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows? Where the north wind, meets the sea, there's a mother, full of memory. Come my brother homeward bound, where all was lost and all is found."_

Chris was asleep in dreamland. Martin cuddled closer to his brother and fell asleep by his side. He didn't notice Laura and Aviva were watching from the doorway, concealed. Both sisters shut the door quietly and turned to each other, "Let them rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Chris and Martin woke up together. The sunlight had spilled it rays on them. Martin rolled over to his other side and sat up over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Chris was already sitting up, "What happened?"

Martin turned, "You were going to hang yourself last night."

Chris' eyes widened, "Oh, yeah..."

Martin whispered, "Not a word of this to Dad or even Mom. We don't want her to get into panic mode again."

Chris started to whine, "Did Mom and Dad see me not in bed?"

"No, they were still asleep. Come on, let's get dressed and get ahead."

"Martin?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Had the cult been stopped?"

Martin lifted his head and looked at Chris. He didn't know for sure. He answered, "I don't know..."

Chris went to his dresser and took out a clean shirt. On his collar of his other shirt was blood from the hanging. He slipped on the white shirt and wished for the best.

Both brothers headed downstairs together. Everyone was already at the dining table, eating. Chris said, "Sorry, we overslept."

William smiled, "It's okay. You boys had a big day yesterday. You needed the rest."

Linda said, "When is there a purple bruise around your neck, Chris?"

Chris gasped inwardly. He smiled faintly, "This mark? It must have been when I was dunked under the water yesterday."

Martin was waving his hands on the other side of the table, telling Chris to shut up. Everyone was looking at Chris. Linda cried, "Who dunked you?!"

Chris blushed, "I... was fighting fire with water..."

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"

Chris cried out, "I almost drowned and last night i wanted to hang myself..."

William stood up, "What?"

Linda stood up and said, "You're not leaving this house anymore without us with you."

William said, "Linda... He's an adult. He can make choices for his own life."

Linda turned to her husband, "Yeah, choices that involve death."

Chris felt his heart break. He was told to go into his bedroom where he actually went. Linda came after and put a child-safe lock on the window, "That's for your safety, young man."

Chris sat on his bed, feeling imprisoned more. He lay down and faced away from the window. The sun had casted his rays unto the floor before him... As he was about to shut his eyes, an animal crossed the window to the tree outside. Chris shut his eyes and fell asleep...

Chris woke up to a dark bedroom. He looked out to the window to see the panels red as blood. Chris got up from his bed and went to the window and opened the panels... The land was a wasteland. Smoke from many places was shown. He saw the trees standing with no leaves as their covering. He saw no houses. Then, suddenly, he saw a jet fly super low past him. Chris touched the window and jerked back. His hand was bleeding. He turned to the mirror and found it scattered. He saw his face through the scattered pieces. He turned aside and found his door wide open and went out... It was too quiet... too quiet. He went down the stairs. He heard a rustling noise and turned around to see the stairs disappearing as dust, blowing in the bloody breeze. Chris felt his spirit bleeding out. He looked around him, in fear, wondering what had happened. He was in the midst of a dangerous wilderness. He finally gained the courage to cry out. As he turned, he saw a pair of bloodshot eyes staring at him in the sky. Chris couldn't help but run. The wilderness was all bloody red. He tried to run to safety, but there was nothing...

Chris woke up from his sleep. Everything was normal. The sun was still shining. His mirror was still fine. He stood up and went to the window and pulled the panels back and saw the neighbourhood, with children running about. He slipped on his boots and ran out his bedroom down the stairs.

Linda heard Chris stomping on down. She snapped, "What are you doing?"

Chris smiled, "It was a dream..." He lost his smile, "A strange one. Mother?"

"Go back to your bedroom!"

Chris went back upstairs, sadly. He wanted to find out what was happening. He snuck past his bedroom into Martin's room. Martin and Laura had their back to the door and were playing with Marlin. Chris said, "Martin?"

"Bro? Don't worry about Mom... She's just worried about you."

"Yeah? After finding out I tried to hang myself. Can I see your Dark Web account?"

Martin's face beamed, "No way! I deleted the account the minute I got the computer. I don't want our lives to have risks."

"But I had this strange, dangerous dream... It was so real," Said Chris. He sat on Martin's bed and quickly told him while Laura amused the child with her phone, with downloaded shows for the boy. Martin said, "What? That's strange."

"I didn't see anyone. Where's the gang?"

"They're searching for the Tortuga."

"Where's that waterstone?"

"I gave it to Aviva. She just texted me minutes ago, that they got the Tortuga."

"Then, they're not searching for it."

"Yeah, but we lost everything."

"Oh, yeah."

"Chris, listen to me. I hate to break this to you, but Zach told me that he has a crush on Aviva. Ever since he was forgiven by her, he liked her since."

Chris' heart shattered, another marriage in the Tortuga?! He can't handle it, "If Zach marries Aviva... Then, the Tortuga will shut down."

"Why?"

"Because when the couples get together, a family starts. And if a family starts, it comes that the couple has to move on to take care of the family."

"Bro? You're not saying -"

"Martin... I love for Zach to be happy... But... I risked my life out there. I wished I died instead of Willy..."

"Chris! Shut up... I got a son here. He can hear you."

"But I was the sickly baby."

"I know, but look at you today. Strong and handsome, trust me, you will get a girl."

"Martin, stop..."

"Christopher Kratt! Where are you?"

Chris turned to the door, "That's mom... I got to go."

That evening, Zach came into Chris' bedroom. Chris was turning several pages in a book, making Zach chuckle, "You're not reading if you just turn that quick."

Chris looked up, "These are all the doctors' files that were filed. They're everything about my health."

"Where did you get those?"

"I asked Dad to get them. He didn't look too thrilled, but he got them."

Zach sat on the bed. He put his hand into his pocket and took out a small box, "Chris... Martin told me that he told you about... my crush."

Chris was still looking at the papers, "Sure."

"I can't quite point out my feelings to Aviva. But I got this ring... I really want her to be happy and forget about my mistakes."

Chris stopped turning the pages. Zach quickly said, "I know you're depressed, Chris..."

"Zach... I can't believe it."

"I know. I want you to be happy, but I can help you in any way."

"Help me?" Chris looked at Zach and took out a paper, "Explain this..."

Zach was confused. He took the paper and read it. Chris went to his mirror and looked at himself and started to bawl. Zach read the paper and ended the sentences, "To the fear of his severe sickness from birth. It was be contagious. He must not get married at any age..."

Chris picked up the folder and took the paper, "I don't understand it. Go ahead and love her. Take care of her. She's a dear friend to me. I'm trusting you, Zach."

"Chris?"

Chris was panting hard, "Why am I still alive? Why am I still alive as a special child to my parents and they never told me?! They lied about everything!"

Zach said, "Chris..."

Chris left the bedroom and went down to his father, "Dad, explain these!"

William sighed, "Chris... Too much information can harm you."

"I don't care... Tell me everything!"

William sighed again and took out of the open lockbox a folder. He pulled out a couple papers and hand them to Chris, "This will explain everything..."

Chris read the papers and gasped... "Martin isn't my biological brother..."

William answered, "You're my son, Chris. You and Martin are two different boys from your mother. Your mother was married to a man... A drunken man. One evening, he came in and started to blast at your mother and raped her, though he was married to her. Martin was an accident through alcohol. But your mother used him as a protection for his father not to touch her. After Martin was born, his father didn't care for him and left your mother."

Chris said, "Does Martin know about this?"

"Sadly, no. But now that I'm telling you, I'll tell him, later."

"What happened?"

"After Martin was released from the hospital with his mother, your mother had to get a job. That's when we met. She was lovely young lady then and I didn't know she had a son until our first date. And she explained what happened and I engaged her that week. I got a job, we got married, and I took care of Martin. Once the ex-husband came back, I filed some papers for court to adopt Martin and to make sure Howard never sees him again and to le... Howard..."

"Dad?"

"Howard was the thief... He stole Wilma."

Chris' eyes widened, "What?"

"After Martin became my adopted son, four years later, after so many court cases, I finally became your brother's father. Linda came up to me and told me that she was very sick. So I brought her to hospital and the doctors scanned her for some disease. But found out in the tests, that she was prequant with you.

"She told me after she got the results that she was prequant. I wasn't expecting a child because Howard and I were in a disagreement and if he found out that I made his ex-wife prequant, I would lose that child, by death or by kidnap."

"When did Mom find out that she had me AND Wilma?"

"That was the first ultrasound. You were alone then... Wilma came after. The doctors couldn't explain it, but from that first ultrasound, the doctors found you very sick. I was scared, of course, and with Martin young then, he really wanted a little sibling.

"A couple months later, we found out that you were a boy. And Wilma still wasn't identified until later. The doctors thought that your mother's sickness and mediciations entered into you without knowing you were there then."

"So that's how I got sick?"

"Basically, the doctors told us that as you grew, your health was declining. I didn't tell you this, but you were only six months in your mother's woab. You were taken out so your declined health wouldn't pass into your sister. Your mother spent days at the house, worried about you. She knew that her eldest son would have a great dad, and she wanted you to have a great dad also.

"One day, you were known to die. I gave Martin over to Michael Sr. because I didn't him to be so excited and be hurt when you won't wake up anymore. We spent three days in the hospital, wanting you to pass on with us there in our arms. Your mother fed you with as much as you can handle, you were forming into a perfect baby, but you were very sick. Every hour the nurses would come in and test you.

"The last evening there, we had to leave. Your mother was more concerned about you than Wilma or even Martin. We had to get Martin and bring him home. The doctors told us that with your health so low, you were going to die soon."

Chris was sitting on a chair, looking at his boots. He was so quiet and scared... He was that special to his parents?

"I came to the hospital the next morning before going to work and looked over to see you. You had this department that helps your body grow outside your mother, and we had this hands area, so we can hold your hand... I held your hand, son. I told you, though you wouldn't understand then, I say that I loved you. I wanted to take care of you. Martin was happy to have a brother. I didn't want to lose you. I don't want it was, 'cause after work that day, I got a call from the doctors, telling me that you were healing."

Chris looked up in shock.

"The doctors were surprised about it. I drove home as fast as I could, to tell your mother and got Martin from daycare. We got to the hospital and you were already in a cradle with no department. Linda picked you up and handled you for the first time. We did handle earlier, but that department was in the way of it. She held your body and wept over you. She loved you, son... And she promised that she would never let anything happen to you."

"So Mom was very worried about me?"

"Yes. I am very upset about your attempt last night, and you scared your mother. She has every right to be angry at you. With Martin as my adopted son, I have the right to be angry at him and lay a hand on him. With you as my blood son, I can do anything."

Chris looked at his hands. His hands handled the papers that made his brother's father leave his wife. He started to cry softly, "I wish I knew about this... That explains why Martin and I are so different."

William answered, "I got to go and tell Martin about it. You get some dinner and go to sleep."

Chris stood up and left the office. William went upstairs and he heard a door shut. Chris' eyes filled with tears, not of hope, but of fear. He went into the kitchen, where his mother was washing the dishes. He didn't want to eat, he just wanted to throw up. He left the kitchen and went to his room and shut the door and locking it. He went to his bed and fell on the pillows and bawled...

Morning came. Chris lay awake and tired. He had no sleep that night. He just wanted to be left alone. His blankets and pillows were soaked with his tears, his clothes were soaked with his sweat. His eyes were black and blue from the lack of sleep and the tears.

His door was being knocked on, as he shifted over to his side, "Chris. Are you in there?"

Chris didn't answer. His voice was gone because of him screaming into his pillows all night. He heard the doorknob being messed with. He was too weak to get up. Then, he heard the lock being unlocked.

"Chris?"

Chris lay on his side from the door and stayed quiet. He shifted so whoever it was wouldn't think he died or something.

"Bro..."

It was Martin. Chris sat up and looked at Martin. Then, the tears flowed again. Martin sat on the bed and hugged his brother tightly. Chris wept over his brother's clothes. He couldn't say anything. All he could just do is scream in his tears.

"Martin? What's going on?"

Martin answered, "Chris isn't doing too well, Mom... I think he just needs time alone."

Chris moved away from Martin and held the lump in his throat. He heard his door being shut. Chris covered his face with his hands and started to cry again.

"CK?" A voice called, an hour later.

"GO AWAY!" He cried when he had the courage to.

"Chris... Martin told me what happened... I'm so sorry..."

"I said... GO AWAY! I don't anyone in my life anymore..."

The door opened. Chris saw Aviva coming to him through the mirror. He said, "I said go away."

"Chris... You've been crying for hours. Your eyes proved to be sore from crying."

Chris said, "I'm fine, okay?"

Aviva quickly covered Chris' eyes. Chris felt the coolness. He knew it was a wet cloth. He lay back as Aviva quickly cleaned his sore eyes. As she pulled the cloth away, Chris saw everything clearly.

"Aviva..."

Aviva smiled, "Are you okay?"

Chris sat up and hugged up to her, "A little."

Aviva rubbed Chris' back as Chris quietly dozed off to sleep. He didn't feel his sleeply numb body move as Aviva slowly and quietly lay him on his pillows. He didn't feel a blanket being tossed on him. He didn't hear his door bring shut.

Chris woke up five hours later. His stomach growled in pain. Chris rolled to his back and looked around. He remembered what happened and how it all happened. He lay back on his side, ignoring his stomach's pain and looked at his door. He jerked up to see someone looking at him. In a split second, the head popped out and the door was shut. Chris never seen the face before. He was too tired to get up and check on it. So he rested his head on his pillow and fell asleep again.

"DINNER TIME!"

Chris woke up and shook in his rest. He looked at the clock as it read 6:15 p.m. He was too sore and too tired to get up. He shut his eyes as his bedroom slowly got dark. As his eyes were closing, he noticed a thin line of light was growing bigger at his door.

"Chris? Bro?"

Chris groaned in his rest and turned over. Martin touched his brother and said, "Chris, you haven't eaten for two days now. Mom's worried about you again. Come on, it's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," Moaned the blankets.

Martin sat on the bed and said, "Chris... Please."

"I'm not hungry," He moaned again.

Martin sighed as he stood up and left his brother's room and shut the door after him. Minutes later, Chris was blinded by his own light. He pulled the blankets over him.

"Son, come on. Get up."

Chris said, "I'm not hungry!"

"You haven't eaten. You've been in this room all day and never left it once... Not even to use the bathroom... Son, I'm worried."

Chris ignored his father until his blankets were thrown off him. Chris frowned as the light hurt his eyes. His eyes were a lot better from the rest he had. He saw his father in his worksuit looking at him, "Come on, son."

"Dad... I'm not hungry..."

"Fine. Stay in here and starve yourself. You're not getting anything after the dishes are done. You're now acting like a brat."

Chris didn't answer as his father shammed the door. Chris took the blankets and covered himself again. He really wanted to starve. He lay in bed, concerned about his own future.

Minutes later, he turned to the clock and it read 7 p.m. His stomach had no strength to growl, but to pound his insides apart. He shut his eyes and started to doze to sleep once again... But his door opening made him frown as he opened his eyes... He gasped lightly, it was Aviva. He had to listen to her...

"CK? Where aren't you eating?"

Chris angled himself with his pillows, "I'm not hungry."

"Chris, stop. You haven't eaten since two days ago. You didn't even have breakfast yesterday when all this happened."

"Listen, if I'm not hungry, I'm not eating."

"Stop saying 'I'm not hungry'. It's just an excuse. You've been sleeping all day and never left the room once. Not even to use the bathroom. That's a problem."

"Why don't you stop worrying about me, who's a mischievous brat, and worry about your boyfriend? Zach's been trying to engage you but you care too much about me, which is not right."

Aviva gasped, "What?"

"I said Zach has been wanting to engage you."

"No... You think that someone can have a good life and just leave you?"

"Sure. I'm fine with it. I've lived in the forest for thirteen years of my life."

"This is not a forest. Chris, you're pale. You haven't seen the sun or even breathed any fresh air. I'm worried about you."

"Stop worrying about me. If I'm hungry I'll get something myself."

Aviva stood up and went to the door, "Fine... I guess we're not friends anymore. Because friends care for each other. And you don't want to be cared for. This is the last you will see me."

Chris watched her leave his bedroom. The door was shammed, making him shake in his bed. He fixed himself and went back to sleep.

It was midnight, when something woke Chris to his senses. Chris sat up to see a shadow in his bedroom. It was no ordinary shadow, "Dad?"

There was no answer. Chris was too weak to sit up. He fell back unto his pillows and stared at the human shaped shadow. Chris groaned in pain as the shadow began to creep forward. Chris shifted into his blankets, "Dad... Just go."

"I wish I was your Dad."

Chris was confused. His body froze... He couldn't feel any muscles in his body. He couldn't even shake. As the shadow came into view, the moon light pouring through the panels, lighted the man's face. Chris couldn't scream. His stomach screamed for him, making him whice in pain.

The man sat on Chris' bed, "Oh, son. Is not your family taking care of you?"

"I don't want to be cared... Who are you?"

"Well, William never told you about me. I am Martin's father."

"Howard," he whispered.

"Oh, so you do know me?"

"Get out of here..."

"No, William stole my son... And now it's time that I steal his."

Chris couldn't but try to scream. But the man shut Chris' throat with his strong, "I tried to kill that mother of yours. She cheated on me. But my son was in her. I loved that boy until that man came into his life."

Chris felt his air pipe being shut off, "Stop... I can't breathe..."

"I thought that noisy girl was you. But she wasn't. I paid her over to another man who agreed to do all the kidnapping for me. Now I got you."

Chris was crying now. In the light, he saw a knife being lifted into the air. Chris was crying so hard. He could only imagine his corpses on this bed and his mother's tears. He had to try. He took a deep breath as the knife sliced into Chris' shoulder. Chris screamed for help... The man rammed his knife out of Chris into the window. He wrapped his arm around Chris' body and brought him to the window. The knife touched Chris' throat as the lights went on. William cried, "HOWARD!"

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the man who stole my son?!"

Chris was crying as the blade tickled his throat.

William cried, "Let Chris go! He's my son!"

"Well, if you haven't stole my wife AND my son, maybe this little guy here wouldn't have arrived in MY marriage."

Linda was crying for the sake of her son's life. William took courage and said, "I married your wife AFTER I had her divorce you. Now she's my wife and I adopted your son by the law, because you were found to be a drunken man. Your tests proved it. I was there for your son, who's my son, then you were."

Chris choked as he felt the man's arm tighten about his neck, "I wanted to be there for Martin, but instead, I only saw him once, then you decided to take him away from me. Now it's time that you taste your own medicine."

"NO!"

The man turned to see his full grown son, staring at him, "Martin?"

Martin panted for the life of his brother, "Stop! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm making sure that you step daddy here will learn to pay by tasting his own medicine. I'm going to adopt this boy of his and make sure he never sees him again!"

Martin cried, "Chris is an adult now!"

The man stopped laughing, "What?"

"Howard... I mean... Dad... I'm 29 years old... Chris is 25 years old."

The man stared at Martin and turned to William, "You had my boy for twenty-nine years?!"

William said, "I have every right to put you in prison... You're killing my son in the face of my wife! You would do that to Martin if he was still with you."

"I wouldn't because Martin's my son!"

"AND YOU'RE DOING TO MINE!"

"HE'S MINE BY MY OWN WIFE!"

Chris couldn't handle it now. He screamed, "SSSTTTTOOOOOPPPP!"

"You shut that mouth of yours," Howard cursed, "You better get ready, William. 'Cause now... You'll never get this precious face to see you again."

"CHRISTOPHER, NO!" Cried his mother.

By daytime, Chris sat up in a room. He was locked from the outside so he couldn't escape. Howard came into the room and said, "Sorry boy, but give me anything about you and that lousy name."

"I don't have anything on me..."

"Obey your new daddy!"

Chris was crying his eyes out. The man took the creature pod from his back pocket and found a permit for his creature adventuring. Howard shredded the permit in front of Chris' eyes and system restarted the whole creature pod.

"NO! All those pictures!"

"We'll see about that."

The creature pod was restarted, Howard dialed on his own phone and started to talk, "Hey, Joan! Want a special kiddy phone? Sure! How about 500 dollars. Oh, it's worth it all right. Great! I'm on my way."

Howard came over to Chris and said, "We're get you to be like me, sonny. First of all, let's get rid of that spike."

"No..."

"Listen to your father!"

"I'm not your son!"

Howard snapped Chris on the cheek. Scissors came from nowhere and Chris lost his only personality. He said, "I got clothes over there. You don't change them, I'll change you."

Chris got dressed. He looked horrible in these strange clothes. Howard came back with his hair trimmed back and in different clothes. He fingered Chris' chin, "We're make sure no one will find you now."

Howard brought Chris to the car and went to the Pawn Shop where Chris' only communication was pawned. Howard brought him over to the community and got his license... Chris found out that Howard had faked everything... His first name and last name. His borthdate was still the same. His social security number had to be changed, 'For important purposes'. Even his address was changed.

That whole day went by so fast. Chris had his hair cut back to Howard's liking. Chris was so happy inside that Martin grew up under William's wing. Howard finished the day with, "Come on, Louis, sonny. Come with Daddy and share a drink with him."

Chris watched as Howard pulled into a bar joint. Chris was scared, "No... I don't want to..."

"Do as your father says, Louis. You're over 21, so you can drink with your good ol' daddy."

Chris wanted to snap back, but he had to give in. The bar room smelt of beer and vomit indeed. Chris got sick when the half-dressed bartender girl came over with his own glass. Howard joked and laughed with his pals, "Y'all! Here's my Louis Jolan. He's my son who left with his mommy 25 years back!"

Everyone greeted Chris with beer filled breaths. Chris was getting dizzy. Finally, Howard said, "This boy never tasted beer in all his life. Let's help him."

Chris turned as one man shoved the liquid down Chris' throat. Chris choked and coughed as the men laughed. It was fun for them, but sickening for Chris.

Three hours later, Chris had too much to drink... To him five glasses was too much. Howard had ten glasses. Chris was super dizzy and could barely make it out of the joint with Howard. Howard got into his truck and said in his beer state, "Let's go home..."

Chris could barely see the road that evening. Howard was driving too fast. Chris saw a sigh post before him, his vision cleared. He turned to see Howard asleep on the wheel. The car was going 120 mph... Chris was scared as Howard's foot pressed harder on the gas petal. Chris felt the car's back tire blow out. The car flew into the air, spinned, and crashed into a ditch. The ditch had mud and water which leaked into the truck. Chris was badly injuried and could barely move. Howard was talking about nothing, like nothing had happened.

"Come on, hurry! He's not going to make it... Code blue!"

Chris heard the chatting of a few people. He heard wheels screaming. He felt his whole body turn and shifted back to normal.

"He had too much to drink. He's drunk. He's looks new to the state."

"Doctor, I know this kid. He's familiar..."

"Who is he, Doc?"

"I got to call his parents... What the heck? How the heck did this kid go from good to bad?"

Chris opened his eyes. he was sick in his stomach. His chest was hurting so bad. He felt air being pushed into his nose. Chris could barely see his surroundings. He fell back into a painful sleep.

"Doctor, would he be alright?"

"I'm sure he will. He's got a plateful of broken bones from that crash. I doubt he'll remember anything."

"Doctor Backson, I can explain... Linda's ex-husband took him... He must've got Chris drunk..."

"Well, Chris wasn't Chris last night. He was Louis Jolan."

Chris opened his eyes to the sound of voices. He saw with his blurry vision three figures standing off at the door, talking. Chris felt so sick... He shut his eyes and hoped he would feel better. But he didn't feel much better.

"Chris? Son?"

"Honey?"

Chris opened his eyes. He shut them again, feeling pain in his stomach. He felt a strong hand hold his. He could respond.

"Doctor Backson... Is he going to be paralyzed?"

"Sadly, yes."

Chris wished he didn't hear those words... Now he was in a paralyzed state? He had to be taken care of for the rest of his life? How bad was he?

"His arms are broken severely. It would take an expensive surgery to pull those arms back together: bones, muscles, and blood vessels."

"He's going to be so upset when he finds out."

"He's paralyzed all over... Luckily to say, he's luckly to be alive."

Linda gasped, "Why?"

Doctor Backson answered, "Howard went into code blue. He died last night, drunk, alone, and crazy. He almost brought Chris with him to death's door. You're luckly he's still alive."

William asked, "Will Chris be addicted to alcohol now?"

"It depends. I don't think he'll remember last night at all. If he does, at least he can explain to the police in full detail."

"Why the police?"

"The man's address was on the license made for Chris. The police found bottles of beer all over the place. They found Chris' clothes in the trash and found his creature pod in the pawn shop and returned to us."

"His creature pod was in the pawn shop?"

"It had a system restore. He lost everything on it."

A week later, Chris was still in his slight paralyzed state. He could barely do anything. He ended up in two comas in that week and couldn't get sick on the alcohol. No one came to visit him...

One day, Chris opened his eyes to reality. He saw a clear arch like box covering his body. Then, he remembered what his father said about when he was a baby... Chris started to cry. He had two breathing machines on him, an IV pumping fluids in his body. Several machines keeping him alive. Pressure cuffs on his arms and legs. On his chest was a brace to help heal his broken ribs.

He was alive and awake. He couldn't move. He wanted to cry out, but a throat tube was pull in for him to breathe. Chris was cold and felt the air moving circulating.

He saw the door open. He saw Martin looking at him. He wished to move to signal his brother, but Martin left the room. Chris wanted to cry out for his brother. But something was making him super tired. He wanted to fight it and cry out, but who's there to hear him. The doors were shut and the curtain was drawn, he had to do something.

His breathing machines were going crazy because of his extra breathing. Seconds, later, a nurse came running in and saw Chris trying to communicate.

She opened the strange sack and and said, "Can you wait a bit? I will get the doctors."

Chris didn't want the doctors. He wanted his brother. The doctors came in and minutes later, Chris was breathing on his own. All the IVs on his arm was being removed and all the lifesaving machines were removed. But a nurse stayed at the station close by to keep a close eye on Chris.

Chris couldn't talk due to the pipe in his throat. A woman came in and said, "Welcome to the west wing of the hospital. I am the nurse manager, Carrie."

"Where's Martin?" Chris asked with all he could.

"Martin? Martin, who?"

"My brother..."

The nurse looked at the paperwork and answered, "His name is Martin Louis Kratt, is that right?"

Chris nodded.

"Would you like if I give him a call?"

Chris nodded again. The nurse left the room and went to the watch nurse and immediately, the nurse was on the phone and was talking. Chris could barely hear her because the door was shut. The phone was put down and she ignored Chris and just looked at her computer.

Chris lay back on his bed and lay there, wondering. He tucked his hospital clothes in and took heavy breaths. He wanted to know if Martin was coming. He dozed off for a little bit until he heard the door rolling open. He sat up and saw the curtain being moved. Martin came out and saw Chris sitting up. Martin had no words. He hugged his brother close to him and said, "Oh, bro... You're okay..."

Chris held Martin close to him. Martin sat on the bed and held Chris as tight as he could. The brothers separated as Martin explained what had happened. Chris said, "He's dead?"

"As the ambulance pulled you out, they found him breathing. When he came to the hospital, he was supposingly dead. But as the morque came in to get him, he was gone. They just found out."

Chris scratched his neck, 'cause his mouth was super dry, "Water..."

"Hang on, little brother. They didn't get you anything to drink?" Martin peered around the corner of the open door and asked the nurse to get something for Chris. The nurse shook her head until doctor's orders.

Martin came in, "They need doctor's orders for you to drink. I hope you don't get dehydrated."

Chris lay back on his bed as Martin sat on the side, "Are you okay?"

Chris shook his head, "I still feel sick... How long have I been here?"

"Shush, little brother. Your voice is scratchy. But you've been here for five days."

"Five days?!" Cried Chris has his voice died.

"Relax, Chris. You need to relax."

The doctor came into the room after knocking. Martin beamed, it was Doctor Backson, "Hey, doc."

"Martin. I'm glad you're in here with Chris. Um, I gave the nurses the order to make sure Chris stays hydrated as well as fed as much as he can. Chris' system has finally cleared those drinks, but still, Chris is in a hangover mood."

"He told me that he was still sick."

"That's normal for such hangovers. But he won't throw up. He was on the tubes for five days clearing up what was inside out. He's just feels sick 'cause he drank on empty stomach. Alcohol passes through the body twice as quick on an empty stomach than on a food-filled stomach. Five drinks was too much for a beginner."

Chris had fallen asleep when Martin and the doctor looked at him. Martin had to hold his brother's shaking hand to calm his nerves, "Doc? You look stern..."

"I am. Because of the severe crash that his eyes witnessed. The nurses found him asleep with his eyes jerked open. That is seriously dangerous. He can't ride in moving objects from bikes to a roller coaster. I'm sorry, but he can't even be in a flying object, like the Tortuga. That crash had a serious impact on his nerves. And if he's involved in them, he will be frightened."

"Then, how can he get home?"

"He has to be in a minor sleep to get to places. If he has to attend doctors, I will have them to go to his house with his parents for no charge at all. He has to stay home with his parents... basically until he dies."

"What?"

"Martin, I'm not saying Chris is going to die very soon. His nerves had a serious impact on that crash. If his parents pass away, someone, like you, maybe, has to stay with him."

"Will he ever get better?"

"That's the problem. We don't know. That's why I'm concerned and I want him to be house ridden for the rest of his life."

"What happens if I can't? I got a son and a baby on the way. I can't take care of Chris and handle two children and possibly more!"

The doctor answered, "Then, he can be transferred to a nursing home, by an closed van or car. He can't see the world around him. But , I don't recommend the Tortuga for a long while."

Martin sighed, "Will you find a cure?"

"I'm working on it, Martin. But we need the help from scientists and medical. I'm sorry."

A week later, Chris was transferred home and was put to bed immediately. He had no therpy to help his legs heal back to normal... The insurance couldn't handle it, and William was on the verge of retiring. Linda was much too old herself to work. And Chris was part of their "everyday jobs".

Chris lay in bed the moment he was home to five months. By now, he lost all his muscles in his legs. He couldn't walk anymore. Linda brought up his meals three times a day. William stayed with his son. The gang hardly had any time to see him. Chris felt bedridden and a pest.

Now he refused to eat his meals again. Linda grew worried and told William as soon as she sees the untouched tray on the food. William would go up and hand feed his son, who would still take one bite and refuse the rest.

The sun was refused to shine in his bedroom because of any moving object outside. The room was dark with panels, blinds, and a dark, dark curtain. Chris grew pale everyday... Finally, he refused to do anything but sleep.

William grew scared and asked his eldest son to see Chris. He was concerned that Chris was ending his own life on the verge of days. Martin flew in by the Tortuga hours later and entered the house, "What's wrong, Dad?"

William said, "Chris wouldn't eat or drink. He's growing pale everyday. Linda has been calling Doctor Backson every week and he's terribly concerned as well. He told us that Chris will die."

Wilma had taken up the task of caring for her twin brother. But after seeing him so miserable, she would pick up something funny and try to make him laugh. But Chris never laughed, and never smiled. He had his face only to a degree of saddness.

When Martin came into the bedroom, Chris didn't stir to his voice. His back was facing the door and his face was on the pillow towards the black window. Martin came around and saw his brother pale... whiter than the pillow. Chris looked at Martin as he said, "Chris, bro... Why aren't you eating?"

"I have no strength... I just want to die..."

"Why?"

"I'm taking everyone's time... They're taking hours to make me happy and... I feel that ladder step going..." He reached out his hand to the sky. Martin's eyes widened, "Chris... No... Why are you leaving us?"

Chris looked at Martin. And he shifted as much as he could, "Martin... help me..."

Martin couldn't hold the tears, "Chris..."

Chris reached up, "Help me... Martin..."

Martin took Chris' hands and pulled him into a hug, "Don't leave me... If you go... I'll never be myself again."

Chris remained quiet. His breathing still kept Martin alert. Martin said, "If I get Aviva, would you stay longer?"

To Martin's scare, Chris shook his head. Chris lay back on his bed and was shutting his eyes. Martin tried to keep his brother awake, "Bro... no... Don't leave me."

Chris closed his eyes. Martin held his hands on Chris' chest and was relieved to feel his chest breathing. He got up and went downstairs. Doctor Backson was coming up to him, "Is he doing okay?"

"He's not normal... Whenever I ask him if he wanted to see Aviva, he gets happy and wants to... But he refused."

Doctor Backson beamed, "That's it. Love was heal him. Go and get the girl."

"I can't... Zach is dating her."

"What?"

"Zach has claimed her to be his."

The doctor frowned, "Well, I don't care. Whenever her heart yearns out for the kid's sickness, it will come back. I know it, Martin!"

Linda said, "Wait? The milk?"

Doctor Backson answered, "Chris is weak. He needs her. Aviva is the only source of his life. Without her, he's gone. I'll watch him, and you, Martin, get Aviva, now."

Martin ran to the phone and dialed for Aviva. Aviva answered, "Hello?"

"Aviva... Please, I need you at my parents' house. Chris is dying slowly on us all."

"What?"

"Doctor Backson believes in you. If you come into Chris' rays of life, I know he will feel better. He just... just needs that smile of yours. Please, Aviva?"

"Zach... Chris needs me now... I got to go. I'm coming, Martin."

"Thanks, Aviva."

He went upstairs to see Doctor Backson sitting on the side of the bed with a moniter. He saw that Chris' body was shutting down. Doctor Backson looked up and Martin said, "She's coming."

"Hope it's quick. He's going on us, quick."

"Martin!"

"That's mom. That must be her."

Martin went downstairs with a sober face. Aviva was standing there, "Is he alright?"

"He's passing quick, come on."

Martin led her to the bedroom and Doctor Backson stood up, "Aviva, talk some sense into him... please."

Aviva was left alone in the bedroom. The door was shut, leaving a dark room. Aviva managed to sit next to the beeping monitors. She touched Chris' hand and said, "Chris? Chris, it's me, Aviva."

No answer.

"Don't leave us... please. Uh, you're going to be an uncle to Martin's second child soon. You were the best with Marlin and I know you'll be the best with the new child."

No answer.

"Um... Chris... You did this before and you came back to us. You know you're not ready. Martin told me and you can't reach it, because you're not ready."

Chris shifted in his earthy sleep, as if he wanted to listen to her talk some more.

Aviva felt the progress, "Chris, can you please wake up?"

Chris opened his eyes. Aviva saw them in the dark against his pale face. Then, the eyes shut again. She had to make him feel loved in this world, "Chris. You died once in the forest after that forest fire, and you came back to us... You came back to me. You got sick with scarlet fever and you got well. You can survive this one, as well as those. You know you don't want to leave your family."

Chris opened his eyes. The moniters weren't promising life. Aviva had no more left to say. She just got engaged by Zach... Why was her heart yearning for Chris' life? She just wanted to lay close to him and let him die in her arms, but he wasn't going to die, she can feel it.

Her eyes opened as tears flowed. Chris was holding her hand. His fingers felt the ring and he jerked, "What?"

Aviva had to explain, "Zach just engaged before Martin called..."

Chris felt his heart break. He frowned all he could, "Get out of here..."

Aviva was crying as Chris cried out, "Get out!"

Aviva ran out of the bedroom into Martin. Martin hugged her, "Did he?"

"No... He hated it that Zach engaged me!"

"What?"

Doctor Backson disappeared for a moment. Martin hugged Aviva and said, "If Zach will make you happy, I am sure you can go."

"But for some reason, Chris' life needs me. He was starting to recover until he felt the ring... Oh, Martin!"

"Aviva, can you come back, please? Honey?"

Aviva turned as the doctor was motioning her to come back. She was afraid as she gripped her arm and walked back into the bedroom. Doctor Backson said, "Go... He's giving up... Take that ring off and prove to him, please."

The monitors were beeping slowly. Aviva took the ring off her finger and put it in the doctor's hand. She walked over to the moniters. Her heart yearned for Chris' life to be saved. Aviva couldn't say anything, but fall and cry on his shoulder. The monitors beeped continuously. Doctor Backson sighed and walked out.

Aviva was still crying, as she felt a hand reassure her. She said, "Leave me alone... I am so upset right now..."

"Aviva..."

Aviva's eyes opened. She pulled back to feel Chris' hand on her cheek, "CK..."

Chris had no strength to smile. She saw the wire from the heart moniter dangling from his hand and she smiled, "You always do that."

Chris tried to smile, but couldn't. Aviva leaned in and said, "I know I'm engaged to Zach, but that doesn't make me stop loving you."

Chris sighed, "So you're going to get married..."

The door opened and the light was turned on. Chirs groaned and pushed the blankets over him. Doctor Backson said, "What?"

Aviva smiled, "He pulled the heart monitor wire out... again."

Martin beamed and turned off the light. Aviva pulled the blankets back as Martin climbed over to his brother, "Bro? Are you really alive?"

Chris groaned, "Warn me next time about the light!"

Aviva was happy. She got the ring from the doctor and wore it again. She hugged Linda who thanked her highly once again. Then, she got a text, she had to see Zach. She decided to leave without being noticed... Big mistake.

A couple days later. Martin spent quality time with his brother and son. Chris' eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light for a while, but now, he was sitting outside was his nephew and brother playing a game of horseshoes. Martin made sure that though Chris was in a wheelchair, because of his lack of strength in his legs, that enough fun with his nephew. Chris would reach down and pick up the little boy and hug him close.

Aviva came into the garden that afternoon. Chris turned his head at the right angle and fell in love with her. Aviva pushed the flowers aside, "Hey, guys. I came here to give you an invite."

Martin smiled as he sat at Chris' feet, "Where?"

"Zach and I are getting married next Friday."

Chris' face dropped, "What?"

Martin saw Chris' face and said, "Okay, that's perfect..." Not meaning it wholeheartly.

Chris turned his head away and played with his nephew's fingers. He couldn't believe Aviva was getting married when he needed her the most! Aviva left as soon as possible. Chris said, "I want to go inside now..."

The next morning, William wanted to get Chris back on his feet. Chris had to learn to get down the stairs himself. Doctor Backson came that morning and agreed that Chris should learn how to walk again. Martin came over without Marlin, just to be with his brother.

"Martin, when you bring Chris out today. Can you try to get him to walk again?"

Martin turned to his father, "Sure. I'll try. Are you sure he's up to it?"

"If you encourage him, he'll get to it."

That afternoon, Chris and Martin were out in Linda's garden. Martin thought it best to get his brother standing. Chris was afraid of course. But Martin stayed close to his brother's side and led him slowly into the garden.

By the late afternoon, Martin had to leave to take care of his wife and son. Chris wanted to stay out in the garden and sat on the wheelchair on the patio, quiet than usual.

Linda came outside and smiled, "Do you want to eat some lunch?"

Chris answered, "No... I'm not hungry."

"Christopher?"

Chris looked up at his mother and asked, "Why is it that whenever I'm sick, someone or something seems to bring me down again?"

"What do you mean, Chris?"

"Mom, Zach is planning to marry my only friend... Actually, Aviva is more than a friend to me. She's an angel-like secondary mother to me. Without her... I have no hope but to cast myself down again."

Linda sat on the chair and held Chris' hand, which lay on the wheelchair handle, "One of these days you will see a young lady who would make your heart die for. Aviva can't be the only girl you have fallen for, right?"

Chris looked away and rested his chin on his hand and said, "No. She has always been that girl. I trusted her."

Linda stood up, "I got to get your father some lunch. If you're hungry, just let me know."

"Okay."

With a slight pat on his shoulder, Linda went into the house and shut the back door. Chris watched with the corner of his eye and sat up and looked out into the garden. There was an old tree perked in the middle. Chris remembered the time when he was climbing it to do his college studies. He smiled when he recalled that first day when Aviva came into the backyard to a dry area. Linda was gardening there and she saw Chris help the girl unto his branch and studied together.

"Chris?"

"Dad!"

William came over and said, "I was wondering if you want to go for a little ride? I'll walk, that is."

Chris answered, "No... I want to lay down for a bit. I am tired."

William sighed, "Okay."

Within a few minutes, Chris was left alone in his bedroom. He rolled to his side and shut his eyes recalling how the garden grew before his own eyes. He recalled the memories with Aviva in college. Her smile, her laugh, her little dance... Chris opened his eyes, finding himself once again alone. He sighed and fell right to sleep.

Martin came into Chris' bedroom and smiled, "Little Bro, wake up."

Chris groaned as Martin touched his shoulder and gently shaking. Chris opened his eyes, "What's going on?"

"It's dinner time, bro. You need to eat."

Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes. Recalling his small dream, he appeared to be saddened. Martin said, "What's up, Chris?"

Chris answered, "It's just that Aviva is leaving us all. She's getting married to Zach and live in his high skyscaper... never to see us again."

"Aw, shucks. Come on, Chris. Aviva will see us here and there... Prehaps you're right... I'm sure Zach will let us see her. After all we're all friends."

"Then, why haven't Zach visited me since I got sick?"

Martin answered, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm jealous! He's taking the angel of the Tortuga who took more care of me than him!"

"Well! How about I tickle your ribs and leave you sitting on your own bed and fix yourself. I'm not going to hang around with you anymore until you want to make up for what you said. Aviva is happy like a bee in a field of honey blossoms."

Chris sighed as Martin left his bedroom. He heard the commotion downstairs as he fixed himself. His legs were still numb, but he managed to secure himself against the wall. His legs didn't want to move when he wanted them to move. Everything was quiet as he stumbled close to the stairs.

The stairs showed no promise. Chris had to help himself... Besides, what happens if he remained cripple? He had to help himself in some ways. He took a deep breath and took the first step downwards...

Chris grew dizzy as the stairs multipied to five ways. Chris rubbed his eyes, not leaning against the railing. When he opened his eyes, his legs gave out and Chris had a blackout.

Chris woke up with men towering over him. One man said, "He's done for it. I'm sorry."

Chris was crying out for his mother... But she wasn't there. Everyone said that his parents have excused themselves to talk some sense into Martin. Chris groaned in pain, "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs, young man... And your right leg went inbetween the railings and as you continued to fall, your right leg got dislocated. You have a broken leg."

Chris wanted to scream. The men helped him unto the couch when he lay looking at his casted up leg and started to cry softly as the four men went to talk to his parents. Chris groaned and cried in pain as he fixed himself on the couch. He lay on the couch panting for breath.

After the coast was clear and the fog have settled, Linda came over to Chris and said, "William and I have to go and get your medicine. You have to stay on this couch, okay?"

Chris answered, "What if... you know..."

"We have that taken care of, Chris."

Chris lay his head on the pillow away from his parents. All he wanted to do was cry. He looked at his broken leg which was straight from his hip to his knee and was crooked from his knee to his ankle... Even his foot was bandaged... He must have broke the skin open.

The dark drew in, making Chris less sure of his future. He said out loud, "Who wants a cripple guy like me? Zach is the lucky dude... All I am is a failure... A complete failure."

"CK, don't say that."

Chris jumped up and screamed down. He felt a pair of hands holding his sore hip spot where he was gripping. Chris was crying out for help as the pressure push his hip down. He opened his tearful eyes and saw Aviva, scared, looking at him, "CK..."

Chris cried, "GO AWAY! It's just a stupid dream..."

Chris turned away and cried himself to sleep. He woke up to the sound of the clock donging the morning hours. Chris sat up and saw his leg was resting peacefully. He saw his father reading a newspaper, so he called to him, "Dad?"

"Morning, son. How's that leg?"

"Numb... hurts... I can't describe it."

Linda came over, "We came home to see you passed out on the couch, son. But we got your meds."

"Did someone babysit me or something?"

"No," Said William, "Why?"

"Just wondering. Must've been me dreaming."

Linda smiled, "We would have, but Aviva was busy with Zach last evening. Those two are so cute together!"

William smiled as he joined his wife into the kitchen, "I have to say the same thing. I have never seen them so happy."

Chris felt his heart torn apart. He lay on the couch and started to cry softly. He turned away and desired to sleep all that nonsense off. When Linda came over, he refused the medicine.

Days passed by. Zach's wedding was tomorrow. Chris woke up at midnight, knowing his parents were asleep, and would cry his eyes out. He hasn't seen Martin for five days now. He hasn't moved for five days. Chris toss himself over whenever Linda came with the medicine. He was afraid to see them come downstairs tomorrow all dressed up.

Sure enough, they did. He was considered a pet. Linda would leave his meals on the table in the livingroom before the couch and go do her thing. His medicine bottle remained untouched. William didn't sit in his chair reading the papers... They were too busy getting meals and chattering...

Without a final goodbye, they left with their stuff, leaving Chris alone with an untouched lunch tray. He watched the clock, waiting to see his parents come in begging to be forgiven... But the minutes passed like hours and the hours passed like years. Chris fell asleep watching the clock's second hand go round the clock.

When he woke up, it was four p.m. His parents weren't home yet. He wondered what took them so long. He heard the phone ring right behind him. He didn't want to answer and ignored the ringing. Finally, William's voice sounded the voicemail and then the beep...

"Hey, Chris? Are you there? It's me Martin. Mom and Dad told me that you were still home... We need to talk and now. I know you're right there, answer the phone."

Chris ignored the call. The phone clicked and rang again. He got so annoyed and covered his head, "Just shut up!"

"Chris? Are you there? Are you okay? You better not be up and about. Come on, answer the phone..."

The phone clicked again after a manner of five seconds. Again, the phone rang. Chris cried out in misery... This time William was talking... upset, "Christopher Kratt. Get the phone, now."

Chris sat up and answered, "What? Are you going to call me a lazy kid? You're the ones that just neglected me!"

"You don't snap at me like that, young man."

"Well, I don't care!" Chris shammed the phone down. He toss the blankets aside as the phone continued to ring. He stood up and gripped the stand. His legs were very weak. He limped with all his strength to the door. He stumbled in parts, but managed to leave the house. He went down the stairs, this time more cautious, and went down the path. He was walking fine, just that the cast was making him shaky. He touched the mailbox and a policecar pulled up. Chris rolled his eyes as the officer came right around, "You're coming with me."

Chris answered, "So, Dad called me for not answering the phone and now I'm a prisoner? Fine... I'm neglected enough to choose that."

"You're not going to prison, sir. You're going to a wedding ceremony. Your father and your brother were trying to talk to you."

"I doubt it... I'm just a laughing stock."

"Please, get in the car."

"Fine."

Chris sat in the backseat and buckled. He watched as the officer put the car into drive and turned around and drove into the road. Chris was tired again and wanted to go home and sleep. The officer pulled the car into a parking lot full of cars and trucks and parked in front of the doors.

"This is your stop."

The officer helped Chris out and led him to the lobby. The woman there showed the officer where to go. Chris was scared. He pulled away from the officer and fell to the door crying, "No... No!"

The officer had to handcuffed Chris to get him under his grip. With the threat of the cuffs, Chris heeled and the officer put them away. The doors were shut when they came. The officer knocked on the door and a woman opened the door, "Yes."

"Mr. William and Mr. Martin Kratt asked to pick up this young man."

"Ah, yes. I'll bring them out."

Chris stood crookedly. He wondered what was going on. The woman looked concerned. Soon the doors opened. Chris backed into the officer for support. William and Martin were not mad at him... But scared.

"Son, are you okay?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Martin shook his head, "We asked if you were okay."

Chris answered, "I'm fine by myself, you know."

William sighed, "Where's the girl?"

Chris looked at Martin, who was now frowning, "What?"

Martin answered, "Aviva has been missing the entire time, Chris. My wife was calling her on her phone, but she never answered once. Zach is super worried about her right now."

Chris wanted to bawl. But he had no idea where Aviva was... Why was his own family putting the blame on him?! He stood there, not talking.

Martin said, "All you care about is Aviva, the 'Angel of the Tortuga'. You were jealous of him, Chris... She disappeared that night. Where the heck is she?!"

Chris wanted to cry. William was now frowning. They had no mercy on him... Was it the reason why his parents didn't help him get ready? Zach was his friend and he was never invited? What happened? Chris just wanted to bawl right there in front of everyone. He wanted to cry. He dropped his head and said, "I don't know... I haven't seen her either. I haven't seen her that day when she invited... you to the wedding."

Martin said, "Liar. I know you were with her. You don't want to tell us."

William answered, "Chris? Why did you ask me if we had a babysitter?"

Chris lifted his head, "So you think I hired her?"

The police officer said, "Please, I don't have all day to hold him."

Martin and William were waiting for Chris to reply. He said, "Fine. Mr. Officer, I am telling the truth, but if I am telling a lie, go ahead anyway. I'm just a cripple ol' man with the needs of help. Lock me up."

Martin turned quick, "What?! No!"

"Shut up, Martin! All you do is make fun of my thoughts. It's time that i talk to the walls and bars."

With the clank of the cuffs, Chris was led to the police car. His limping was making him sore all over. Within seconds, he was locked in the police car and brought to jail.

That evening, Chris refused the dinner. He heard the doors opening and a voice behind him. He didn't face the officers, but they said, "Someone wanted to see you."

"I don't want to see him."

"Actually, she wants to see you."

Chris made a face, "No. I'm crippled. I don't see to see anyone right now."

"Suit yourself."

Minutes later, Chris was still facing the wall when the doors opened again. This time the same officers said, "Someone wants to speak with you."

"If it's the mayor of the city, awaiting to execute me, I am fine with it. But if it's someone who I happen to know in my close bond, I will not talk."

"Not even to me."

Chris jerked. It was Aviva's voice. He didn't turn his head. He said, "Oh, so you finally came out of your cubby hole."

"I did for a reason, Chris."

Chris didn't turn, but his body sure did react. He said, "Just go away."

"Chris, I was there when you were saying who would want to be there for you."

Chris' heart stopped beating. Her words had fear in them. He felt his cripple legs wanting to give out, though he was still standing with his hands up against the wall across from the cell door. He didn't say anything.

But Aviva continued, "Chris... I didn't want to leave you. Something inside me just told me to see you. Hearing you say that broke my heart into many pieces. I did go to the ceremony and told Zach that I refuse his marriage to me..."

Chris looked up to see a crack in the wall. Did he see that crack before?

Martin was speechless. But Chris could hear his breathing. Chris knew his father was standing off to his eye's corner, waiting for his son to turn around and bid forgiveness.

Chris couldn't turn around. He felt his heart burning within him. He felt his blood go straight to his legs giving them power to stand up. Chris looked at the crack of the wall and shut his eyes... small warm tears fell down from his eyes. This was all his fault.

Suddenly, Chris' tearful eyes opened to a sound of clanking. The cell door was being opened. How could he possibly stand before his family and friend?

The cell door squeaked as it opened. Chris was expecting some strong hand to turn him around and force something at his throat. Instead, a light hand touched his back. He shut his eyes and wished it didn't happen.

"CK?"

Chris wanted to snap at Aviva, but he had no strength to. He said, "Just... go away."

He heard a slight gasp and the hand was away from his back. The door was shut and the keys clanked. Chris heard footsteps away from his 'room' and another door was shut and locked with a clank.

Chris stood up and turned and gripped his hands on the bars. He felt so angry, so miserable. His brother had a wife and was living on the clouds. He? He was sitting in a metal room with blood marks all over him from his own blood. Guilty of all the past, especially about his baby sister. He turned to his bed and lay on it, hoping this all was a dream. When a chef came by and shoved a tray under his bars, Chris watched him walk away and refused to eat once again...

By morning, Chris woke up in this place. He saw his dinner was infested with rats and bugs. He felt disgusted by the scene and with his toes, he shoved the tray out. The rats took no care that Chris pushed the tray away, instead they went over to the tray and kept eating.

A man came by and was grossed out by the tray and had it removed. After seeing the tray, he looked into Chris' cell and said, "Oh? So, you're going to be very refusing? Well, you won't when we move you to the pit."

Chris looked up, "Pit?"

"Yeah. We got a new inmate. We have no room for you so we'll move you to the digusting place ever here in prison."

Chris wasn't in the mood to care. Minutes later, a couple husky guard came and handcuffed Chris and brought him to the pit. The guard who mentioned about the change, uncuffed Chris and pushed Chris into the pit.

Chris landed head first on the hard metal. He sat up feeling his head crack. When the door was shut, Chris was sitting in pure darkness, holding his head in two places, bascially crying, thinking his skull was broken.

Minutes passed like hours, Chris lay on the cold floor feeling gulity for his own choices. He rested his head on his hand and fingered the floor about him, though it was dark.

The door behind him, or somewhere, was being unlocked. Chris lay away from the light as it poured into the dungeon. The light was warm as it hit his cold, tired body. Then, the door was shammed shut. Chris sat up to see what happened. He crawled among the dark floor to see where the door was. Through unsteady paces, his hands stepped into some liquid. He backed off and shook his hand off. He lay back there and waited for comfort.

A few hours have passed until a man came in and smiled, "You're coming with me."

Chris was blinded by the light, "Where?"

"To a far island where you will work for a long time as a prisoner. Come, come. Bid your crying men good-bye."

Chris was led by a strong man to the great outdoors. There was a fenced in port and there Chris saw Martin.

"Let me go!" He cried."

The man let him go and Chris hugged Martin through the wire of the fence, "Don't let me go..."

"Chris... This was your choice..."

"I don't care... I feel like I have been mistreated all this time... I want to go home... I don't want to go to some island where I'll ever see you again."

William said, "Can we bail him out now?"

The guard laughed, "Too late. The boat leaves in five minutes. Up, young man. Go on."

Martin cried as he extended his hand for his brother. Chris was crying as the guard dragged Chris to the boat. Chris cried out for the last time, "Tell Aviva that I am so sorry!"

Martin asked, "Why?!"

"Just tell her!"

William and Martin watched as Chris was shipped into the boat. Chris looked over the edge of the boat as the boat sailed away. He looked to see his father and brother standing alone. Chris lifted his voice and mournfully howled his good bye.

William turned away and said, "I can't bear to see my son howl like that..."

Martin couldn't say a word. His heart was broken. He held his tears until he made it back to the Tortuga. Laura looked at him, "What's wrong, Martino?"

Martin couldn't hold the tears. He looked up at Aviva, who too was concerned. He burst out crying. He couldn't tell them. He wanted to be alone.


	8. Chapter 8 editted

Chris was admitted into the prsion island. Around him was hundreds of criminals, men and women. The guards brought Chris to a cell which had a man already in it. When the doors opened, the criminal looked up to see Chris being pushed in. Chris stood in the middle of the prison, looking stupid.

"Hey, kid. What did you do to come here?"

"Uh - I forced myself to... Well, people were accusing me of stealing a girl, which I didn't... So, I turned myself in innocently."

The man chuckled, "We all are 'innocent' here."

Chris gulped, "How did you come here?"

"I robbed a bank."

Chris gasped.

"Don't be afraid of me, pussy. Else, I would show you business."

"Business?"

"Oh, trust me, you don't not want to know. I'll tell the rules of my dorm here. If you break any of them, I'll cut your flesh with my teeth."

Chris nodded as he gulped.

"Rule number one, both these beds are mine. You sleep on the floor, dude."

Chris gulped, "Sure..."

"Rule number Two, anything yours will be mine."

Chris didn't say anything.

"Rule number three, if you make fun of me or my buddies, I will make sure your pain will make you cry in bed all night."

Chris nodded. A guard came up and said, "Work time. Come on, Donald. Stand up."

Chris went ahead. But since the guard wasn't looking, he yelped quietly as Donald scratched his sensitive arm. Chris backed up in shame and walked behind. They were led to a field where there were other prisoners working.

Chris was set to work in the canel to dig out the rocks and drag them out. Since he was used for such work, he did it easily. Until, he started to get punched by a group of husky men.

The guards had the field shut down and everyone left for their cells. Chris held his nose to make the bleeding stop. His eye had a massive bruise and from the locks of his cut hair was blood pouring from his skull.

He fell to the floor and fainted by reason of all the hard work and refusing to help another man do his job. The wipeout was too much for Chris to handle.

The next morning, in the field, a helicopter came crusing in. All the men and women cursed as the door opened. The guards forced the criminals to line up in a line to make way for the official.

Chris stood afar from Donald and the criminals. The guard held him to the 'safe' area, knowing Chris was an innocent person.

As the helicopter landed, five men came out. Chris watched them take out a case and open it. Papers were scattered in it. A familiar man jumped out with some papers in his hands. Chris gasped.

He walked up to the criminals and looked at the papers. Shaking his head at each one, he came up to Chris and smiled, "There you are."

Chris frowned, "Arnold Oralson."

"Oh, so you remember me?"

Chris looked to see the guards leading the criminals into their cells. As Chris turned to face Arnold, his face was covered by a tight bag and Chris felt a prick in his arm... In a second or two, Chris felt his body so weak and fainted.

When Chris woke up, he saw a man hutched over the bars of a new cell. He looked closer through his blurry vision to see Jeff's face... all bloody and scratched. Jeff looked upwards and saw Chris and felt over the edge again.

Chris looked over to see Arnold coming. He took hold of his own son and threw him against the metal wall. Chris then realized where he was, he was back in Zach's ship, which was held by Arnold.

Chris wondered what became of Zach and Aviva. He hoped they were living happily together. He saw Arnold open the gate and come closer to him. All was quiet exect the sound of his feet coming closer to Chris.

Behind Arnold, the zachbots, new and improved, picked Jeff up and threw him into a new cell, where the guy lay motionless. Chris thought Jeff was dead, not for good, but for evil.

Arnold smiled, "At last, I finally caught him who brought your daddy and I far apart."

Chris wanted to cry for help, but managed to ask, "What did I do?"

Arnold answered, "Glad you asked. I hate to torture someone to death without any further explanations."

Chris' brown eyes widened in shock. He was done for.

"You daddy and I were partners in a business before you came along. His one son, Martin there, was good enough. But when he found out he had you and that noisy girl too, I was envious. My wife left me and I went through countless cases to claim Jeffery. I went into harlots and they never conceive me another son or even a daughter. So," He began to smirk, "one evening. Your precious mother was asleep in her bedroom while William and I were downstairs playing a game of chess. The phone began to ring and William had to answer it. As he talked, I went upstairs to your precious mother and took out this little bottle here," He took a vial and gently shook it before Chris' eyes, "And I inserted a few doses into her stomach. Since you were a little bigger than Wilma, you were an easy target."

Chris' heart pounded as the vial continued to be shaken before him. His health was all it took to make William die for his son's life. Martin wasn't enough for William... He said, "But Howard was my brother's actual dad. Dad adopted Martin."

"I know. But according to the blood tests, Howard is your daddy too."

Chris' eyes widened, "How?! It's not possible!"

"Oh, it is possible. Your parents don't know, just before your Mother ran away from Howard, he had raped her that night in anger. Then, she took Martin away and married William a little after for protection. Then, a month later, Linda was pregnant with you and Wilma. Wilma is offically William's seed and you are but half."

"How did you get all this?"

"Howard and I were best friends."

Chris' eyes widened, "He's not dead..."

"Oh, he's not dead. I found his car and repaired it. He came over and told me how he made you drunk that night. I told him about the tests and according to the law, he has every right to claim you because William officially hasn't announced your birth."

"What? This is all lies!"

"Oh, no? It is all truth. Come here, my boy and call your father. He'll explain, trust me."

Chris looked to Jeff and saw him looking at Chris and looking away with fear in his face. Chris knew something was wrong, but did so in the eyes of Arnold. With the touch of the button, Chris saw the Tortuga and the tied-up gang. He cried, "GUYS!"

Martin was taped shut, so he couldn't speak. William was sitting on a chair, tied up, and looking into his son's eyes, "Christopher!"

Howard came unto the screen, "So you bailed him out?"

Arnold lay a hand on Chris' shaking shoulder, "Sure. He's right here."

Chris gulped as Howard spoke in his deepen voice, "I have searched for years to bring back which was mine. Since Martin was adopted into the Kratt family, you are legally my son."

Chris wanted to cry. He saw Aviva tied up with Zach behind Howard. His heart cracked, they were married...

Howard said, "I hadn't told my dear wife over there that her precious young son is nothing but my son through flesh and blood."

William cried, "No, he's not!"

"Oh, yes, he is. We did a blood test and found out that he's actually three-quarters more like me and only one quarter you. You need to remember, I had my wife a few nights with some beer in me to get her that close to conceiving."

William looked at Chris, "But... He's my son! He's has everything about me!"

Chris backed away from the screen and covered his face in shame. His fatherS were fighting over him. He couldn't bear the suffering... He had to choose one over the other... Which means, William will lose custody over he and Martin as well as Linda. But if he chose William, it would mean that everything will replay in his life. He wasn't a sick baby by chance, but by envy as well as plan.

Chris fell the screenroom and cried his eyes out. Jeff came up and said, "Chris, don't listen to them! It all must be false. My father is a scammer as well as Howard. They worked together to make people believe stuff. Today, I wish I was with my mother, who could be possibly dead by my own father."

"If I choose Howard, my brother and mother will be back in his forceful hands. Then, I will be forced to be like him and eventually die under his lack of care."

"What about Wilma, your sister?"

"She's one hundred percent the daughter of William. I don't know how, but that's the case."

Jeff said, "Something else is bothering you, what is it? Tell me."

"Aviva is married to Zach..."

"No, they're not."

"What?"

"They're not married. Aviva refused Zach the other day. Zach told me and we agreed to..."

"To what?"

"It's top secret for now. We'll open it once everything has subsided."

"I don't trust you. You hurt me greatly back then."

"I know, Chris. But that was my father! He was offering the best things that I needed and wanted if only I could do this to you or do that for you... Chris, my father would never let me do anything... I had to listen to him. I never knew why I hated you in the first place, but now I know."

"Why?"

"Arnold is your uncle."

Chris' jaw dropped, "By who?!"

"Howard and Arnold are brothers. When Howard found out Linda married your father, he came to my Dad and told him about it. Dad spied on the Kratt family and heard that Linda was with child. He took the pregnancy test and had the lab check it and the results did come as Howard's son, you."

"What am I going to do?"

"Dad showed the results to Howard and my uncle paid thousands of dollars for my Dad to poison you. Not for death, but to bring you to such pain that he can take you without much trouble."

"Well, that didn't work out too well, 'cause he kidnapped Wilma instead."

"And he used Wilma over the years as a servant girl and talked with my dad about capturing you. They searched through thousands of newspapers to find your birth and your parents never had it announced."

"Why?"

"That's only what your father can explain."

"How did they know I was the Wild Man of the Forests of Kansas?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Could you just drop that title? They found out 'cause the wanted list got out. Dad used me and had me do hunter's lessons. I didn't know and I was used to hurt you."

"And what's with the case of Aviva and I?"

"That's what made me so mad, jealous-wise."

"And?"

"Yes, I did. I hated you enough to hurt you, but most of the hospital scenes was my Dad's plan."

"It didn't work."

"Yeah, because your Dad was drinking up a storm every hour of the day. Finally, he had the nerve to break into your parents' home and kidnap you while drunk."

"Then, he got me drunk."

"Yes. He got you so drunk that he was actually going to do a horrible thing..."

"Can I ask... what?"

"He wanted you to be drunk enough to sign papers that you were Howard's son."

Chris had enough. The family history was too much. He walked off, crying in his hands. He just wanted it all to end right there. He could hear in the background his fathers and his possible uncle yelling at each other about who could claim Chris as their rightful son and nephew.

Finally, Chris looked to see a hook. He took hold of the hook and climbed unto the top of the ceiling. He saw Jeff being tossed about by the zachbots. Chris took hold of the rope, he wanted to know how to end it all, even if it means he had to kill himself. He was ready to take the step into gravity. His foot stepped into gravity's hold and he fell with a thud.

He saw Arnold coming over, cursing his head off. Chris got up and ran for the open doors. The Tortuga was tied to Zach's ship and was flying with it. Chris saw the mighty ocean underneath. From the Tortuga, a robot arm came out, ready to grab Chris. Chris took a deep breath and leaped down... The robot arm clanked here and there, but was unable to capture Chris. Chris opened his eyes to see the ships flying away. He took a deep breath and felt the water flooding over him.

His body was weak from crying. He felt nothing on his grip. He sank low, fainting under the forces of the ocean. He heard no one for him as he dived to his death.

Howard was screaming, "You didn't grab him, you idiot!"

Arnold hollared, "If you weren't bragging about your rights, maybe I would have."

The gang was set free and huddled in the corner, weeping. Martin held Laura close to him for comfort. He knew Chris was a swimmer and would come to the surface... What was if this was Chris' final moments? Martin recalled his final moments, watching his own family... actually families, fighting over his precious soul. He hid his face in Laura's dress and started to cry. Linda hugged her son and tried to comfort him.

Zach's ship was going to land very soon. Once the Tortuga landed first, Martin was first to run to the beach to see if Chris was out there. He crying out, made the beachers stare at him, making them think he was crazy. Martin cried out until his voice was gone and covered his face, Chris was gone... forever.

As Martin turned away, he saw Arnold and Howard being kicked from the Tortuga by his step father. Martin knew no matter how different he was from his step father and step brother, he was still loved by them... And Chris died loving his family.

That evening, the gang said nothing about Chris. Zach didn't sit close to Aviva and thought highly about his best friend and his memories with him. Everyone was sober and calm, not to make Martin upset or anything, but tried to take him from the window where he sat all that afternoon into the evening.

Even at bedtime, Laura tried to bid Martin to join her in bed. But Martin just ignored her and kept his eyes on the sea. Soon, the young wife gave up and went to bed. Once the HQ was quiet, Martin pulled away from the window and said quietly, "I wish you were alive, bro... Dad protected us. He got rid of Arnold and Howard, but the cult is still alive. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

It hasn't been long. Zach and Aviva quit their lives together... But she never told him nor the gang that Jeff had gotten away with her one evening. She held her enemy's child inside her. Her fear from the child's birth in six months would alarm the gang and make Martin exclude her from the gang. She quietly refused to eat, pretending her sorrow, which was true, but to kill her enemy's child without anyone's knowledge.

A couple months passed on. Martin recovered from his brother's tragic death, but found out Laura was with his child. Aviva decided it was time. She hid herself in her bedroom and downed a bottle of sleeping pills. She couldn't bear the growth that was happening. She gotten so sick that she threw up in agony and sorrow... Before she knew it, she fainted at the edge of the bathtub...

**Editted...**

**Still more to come...**

**What is about this sudden pregnancy I have recently thought about?**


	9. Chapter 9

Aviva woke up with a bad headache. Martin was staring at her with tears in his eyes, "Aviva?! Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Aviva sat up and said, "No... I just had a bad stomach," She lied.

Martin frowned, "I can't get a moment's rest and I find you in here sick as a shunk!"

Aviva didn't want to tell Martin that she was pregnant. He had a lot on his mind and said, "I just want to lay down..."

Martin lay Aviva on her bed and covered her. He said in a stern voice, "I found the empty bottle of sleeping pills on the floor, Aviva... What did you do?"

Aviva answered, "I haven't slept..."

"That was a full bottle of pills. The ones we saved for Chris when he was sick... What did you do?"

Aviva felt her stomach tightening. She answered, "I just want to kill myself! My friend is gone!"

Martin's heart snapped, "Aviva... I know you and Chris were besties... I'm sorry you have to go through this alone. But killing yourself won't help it. You'll only make the Tortuga miserable and your own family too..."

Aviva had her eyes shut, forcing the tears out. Martin's hand lay on her arm. Her own hand held on to her belly, feeling the baby's movements. Aviva sat up, "Martin..."

"What?"

"I have... Jeff's Baby..."

Martin backed up in shock... His eyes glued to her belly. He was shaking as he said, "Let's... take you to a doctor."

Aviva sat up quickly, "Martin... NO! I don't want to kill it..."

"Then, why the pills?!"

"Because... I wanted to kill myself!"

Martin hugged Aviva, "Let's go see a doctor to check the health of it..."

Martin secretly told Laura about the incident. The woman herself was shocked and cared immediately to Aviva's health. Martin assigned to see a doctor at the latest times and left without Jimmy and Koki knowing.

At the doctor's, Aviva sat quiet. Martin was looking through his pictures of Chris and himself. Laura was holding her sister's hand, trying to comfort the girl's inner fears.

Finally, the doctor called the trio in. Doctor Hecklin sat before the scared girl and talked for a little bit. Finally, a nurse brought in some results and Hecklin said, "Let's do an ultrasound."

Laura stayed with Aviva as they searched. The baby was shockingly unharmed by the dose of twenty sleeping pills. Doctor Hecklin said, "Well, Mrs. Oralson... Your baby is... A boy."

Aviva sat up, "I'm a Corcoando... I'm not married to Jeff."

"Well, the baby is indeed Jeff's, unless you want to do a DNA."

Aviva frowned, "Fine."

Doctor Hecklin looked through a brochure and said, "There's a fancy type that takes the mother's blood as well as the baby's and it 'pictures' the father's face."

Aviva raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Just the genes of the baby. It will actually protrays the baby's future form as an adult by his father and mother's looks. Just in case if the baby is well taken care of and that it doesn't go too crazy by himself."

Aviva said, "Where do I sign up?"

"Right here."

Aviva got an appointment for the next day. She slept with Martin and Laura that evening for protection and comfort. The next morning, Laura and Aviva went to the DNA center.

The poor young mother was terrified to think that her son was Jeff's. The nurse called the young lady in and sat her on a chair.

"I am going to draw some blood from you. And I'll need urine to get the baby's info also."

Aviva was a bit harsh in thiinking. But sat alone in the chair, wondering and hoping. The nurse came back in and smiled, "We have the results."

Aviva sat up, crossing her fingers without notice. The nurse took out papers from a green folder, oh, how her eyes started to water. She took the papers and read the information.

"Where's the face pictures I have heard about?"

"Right here. The father of the child is named..."

Aviva felt her nausea moments coming back...

"Christopher Kratt."

Aviva gasped and screamed at the same time, "But... BUT HOW?!"

The nurse said, "Why? What's wrong?"

"But... Chris died... Wait a minute... I was already pregnant when he was killed..."

"Ma'dam... The baby was conceived five months ago."

"Chris died two months ago... I can't remember... Please... Is there... Jeff?"

"Jeff?"

"Jeff Oralson?"

"No. There is no such name in the paperwork."

Aviva breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks a million."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Martin was first to take hold of her, "Well?"

"It's not Jeff's baby..."

"Then... Who's is it?!"

"Chris'..."

Martin's jaw dropped...

Aviva nodded, "Yep, Chris' baby... His son."

Martin gulped, "We have to find his body and FAST!"


	10. Chapter 10

Aviva lay on her bed, crying. Her baby was her best friend's, but she doesn't remember any strong relationship with Chris which led to sex. She sat up and went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was four bottles of pain killers and two bottles of stress relievers. She was depressed, "I can't bear to hold my friend's baby..."

She took the first bottle of pain killers and swallowed them whole, while drinking tap water. When the last handful was gone, she filled her hand with another amount of pain killers and gulped them down...

Finally she took the stress relievers and opened the bottle. At the corner of her eye, she saw her... child? She turned to see the baby, dead, on the bed... all bloody.

She panted and screamed. The shocking vision caused her to drop the open bottle. Half the pills fell into the drain and the rest scattered on the floor. Aviva panted, feeling guilty...

The morning came soon after. Zach was sitting in his ship wondering about Aviva. He picked up his keyboard and typed her name into the call log. Aviva immediately answered, "Zach?"

Zach said, "Aviva... Martin told me that you were pregnant... How are you handling?"

Aviva started to cry, "Horribly!"

Zach sighed, "I was wondering, not to be rude, but while Martin was fighting with his daddy, did he take down one of my zachbots?"

Martin came up to the computer and rubbed Aviva's shoulders, "No, I haven't. Why?"

"I did roll call, and I lost one of them... Could be wandering off somewhere, then."

Aviva lifted her head, "One of them were missing?"

Zach answered, "Oh for a couple months, that's it."

Aviva relaxed with Martin behind her. Her baby was still unharmed by the sudden drugs. Zach said, "Oh, while I was searching for the lost bot... I found some hidden area in my ship."

Martin said, "Aviva is not in the mood for stories, Zach."

"No, I'm serious. I thought maybe Blue Boy... I mean, Martin, would come by and explore it with me?"

Martin packed up his backpack, "Fine. Just for a little while, Aviva... hasn't been feeling well, lately."

"Fine. Just enough, please?"

"Okay, okay. Let me pack in a few extra batteries."

"For what?"

"Flashlights, Zach! Flashlights!"

"Oh..."

Minutes later, Zach was parked next to the Tortuga. Martin climbed aboard the black ship and Zach led him into the tunnel. Both their flashlights were charged and they went into the tunnel. Finally, they stopped at a wall which curved sharply to the right. Martin went ahead, waving his light back and forth to find paths. But it led deeper into the tunnel, into a dimly lighted area. Martin and Zach shut the flashlights off.

Around the corner they spung. Martin realized it was entirely a hidden room in Zach's ship. There was a table with a small lamp. The lamp was still on and a small book was laid open with a pen in it. Martin picked up the book and read the contents, "Month 5, Day 17: A long time has happened since everyone forgot about me... Only one person comes down to give me meals and ink and paper for my daily doings. It's the middle of the night, though, so I can't get up and fight them back to regain my freedom. But since I was locked up, I couldn't escape to fight... I was too weak, eating only plain vegetables every day and meat one time a week. All I thought about was my family, my friends... My brother, Martin."

Martin gasped, "Chris..."

Zach said, "Today's the 21st... He hasn't written for four days."

Martin slipped through the pages of the makeshift book, "Chris kept a diary, just like the old days. Besides, he had nothing else to do, really."

Zach turned to see the prison cell. The door was ajar slightly. Zach turned on the flashlight and peered it into the cell, shining it on a bump on the bed, "Martin... Something's in here."

Martin walked in, the cell door creaked a little bit. Martin thought it would alarm the bump, but as he pulled the blankets off... It was just another mound of blankets under it.

"He's not here..."

Zach sighed, "Someone came for him... Maybe my zachbot 'dressed' itself up to clone Chris?"

"And why? We're on a bunny trail..." Martin shuttered, "Chris is dead... Dead..."

Finally, Martin said, "I want to leave..."

Zach quickly uttered, "But-"

"I said I want to leave!"

Zach was speechless for a while. Then, as he turned around to lead Martin back up. Suddenly, a hand jerked Zach back. Martin saw the hand cover Zach's mouth so he couldn't scream. He turned to corner the suspect and victim and shined the light right in their faces.

"Hey, turn that light off!"

"Not until you let Zach go, you idiot!"

"Martin?"

Martin turned the light off at the familiar voice. He said, "Come out!"

Zach came out, gasping for air as a young man came out behind him. Martin stared in shock as his own baby brother came out, dirty from head to toe; his clothes were dirty and falling into shreds, his brown hair was matted over out of place, and his face, dirty and white from lack of care.

Martin couldn't contain his joy much longer. He screamed, "Chris!" and fell into Chris' shocking, opened arms. Chris regained his courage and hugged Martin back, feeling the tears flowing down his dirty cheeks.

Martin looked at his brother and said, "What happened to you?"

"Arnold locked me down here, and had me eat these spoiled meals... But nothing is compared to seeing my big brother again."

Martin so wanted to tell Chris about Aviva, but since he was so happy to see him instead, he decided to wait until he asked about the gang.

Zach said, "Martin... Chris, let's get of here before someone catches us down here."

Chris said, "Boy, you can't imagine how much I have been waiting to get a shower and to be with my brother and my nephew. How's the gang?"

Back up to the surface, Zach closed the door and said, "We're safe..."

Martin said, "I have a bit of news for you, Chris."

Chris smiled, "About what?"

"It's actually about Aviva."

Chris' eyes beamed through his dirty complexion, "Really?"

Martin knew he stepped in right, "Aviva... will be having YOUR baby in a couple months!"

Chris' expression dropped into a shocking expression...


End file.
